New entity
by AliveForever
Summary: Winx punished for his pride. Now they – personification of their kingdoms. In desperation, they decided to go to Earth - the only planet where a bunch of countries to find a way to once again become just a girl. But what awaits them there? Will they be the same? Maybe someone does not want to be more than a fairy? And what if a new enemy, much stronger than the former?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Flora will never forget this day. Then it seemed to her that all this is not it. Black smoke filled the lungs and blood rushing in heaven. Lying in the ruins of the once beautiful home Magix. Uprooted trees and twisted, as if in mortal agony. Fissured and potholed asphalt. Excavations in the places where they struck energy spheres. It has been seen that recently took place here a desperate battle for life and death. Fumes, soot, debris, broken glass, devastation ... It all seemed Flora terrible dream.

But it was what was making the picture more frightening than real. Body. Everywhere were scattered in the most unnatural positions lifeless body. The broken, with curved limbs, lying in pools of their own blood ... Broken into pieces, unrecognizable or charred ...

At the sight of such horror Flora stomach could not stand, she does not even have the strength to crawl away. And why? Wiping his mouth with the back of her hand, she tried to get up and take a step forward. However treacherously feet buckled and nature fairy with a groan fell mangled asphalt tore my knees to the blood. But now she did not feel pain. Emptiness - that's the only thing she felt now. Magical energy that has always been inside and warm wave was spreading through the body, warming and soothing when painful and frightening, if left her completely.

"What have we done?" - Flora thought in horror, barely lifting his head and looking around. "Why? Really could not just walk past Trix? They did not start the first ..."

Removing from the face of the climber's eyes and sticky with blood brown strands, fairy collected into a fist and the last effort somehow straightened, taking a vertical position. Great effort was worth it and looked up from the dead land and look forward.

Flower fairies green eyes widened, her mouth opened in a silent desperate cry. Once thriving city turned into flea markets, and relentless sun stained scarlet new abode of death in all shades of red. The color of blood that soaked the ground is. Color of anger that overthrew Bloom, cost her only see witches, calmly walking down the street on her way. Colors of Love, that this time did not save their cozy little world from destruction. Such different and uncertain, so multi-faceted color, but now it meant only one thing - death.

"No ..."

Enchantress eyes flowed tears slipping down her cheeks, falling into the wound and mixed with mud, smeared with ink and blood. But Flora did not even try to wipe the salty tracks so unpleasant tingling dissected skin. She stood and stared at the world that they, Winx, a stronghold of goodness and justice, killed with his own hands.

"And who, I ask, after this good?" - Originated in the mind of the young fairies question, but remained unanswered - forces were not even on what to think. Powerlessness and despair Nakata cold wave at her, forcing a groan again descend to the ground lifeless.

Flora suddenly heard someone weak, "Oh!" The realization that someone nearby is alive and needs help, gave Maiden forces and forced through clenched teeth, up and rush to the sound source.

Reaching a heaped pile of logs, saw a fairy boy of fifteen, leaning over a very young girl of the same age. Once blonde hair girls were drenched with dark blood, her chest heaving, his legs were unnaturally turned inside out, clothes torn, and on the abdomen gaping gash. It was evident that she needed to live long.

- Amy! - A dark-haired young man screamed, shaking his shoulders mortally wounded friend. - Amy, wake up! Do not leave me, do you hear!

Judging by the appearance of a guy who escaped with only scratches and torn clothes, girl took the brunt, closing a friend.

Flora cautiously approached from behind and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

- I'm sorry - she said quietly, trying to keep his composure and not to cry.

The guy just grunted contemptuously cast off shoulder hand fairies, and again began to call her friend.

- Amy, do not leave me! - On his brown eyes filled with tears of despair, but he continued his work. - Wake up!

- Phil ... - the girl said in a weak voice.

- Amy!

Blonde opened her eyes, which turned gray, steel piercing tone, and turned his head toward the other.

- Amy, I'm so excited! - Phil rattled with a weak spark of hope in his eyes. - I thought you did not wake up! Come on, get up! You're strong, you can do it! - He held out his hands girlfriend.

Amy tried to stand, but only gasp again fell to the ground, immediately coughed blood.

- Amy! - Exclaimed in horror guy rushing to the girl.

- I'll help! - Was rushed to a couple of Flora, but her eyes rested steel eyes of a dying girl.

- Do not come near me ... fairy - Quoth icily blond warning stretched hand and investing in the last word as much hatred and contempt.

"She's dying, but kept proudly!" - With some hint of admiration thought Flora. "She might be a witch or a fairy. Could ..."

Flower Fairy guiltily lowered her gaze.

- Amy, hold on! - Already crossed the creek guy holding the hands of a Woman, placing her head on his lap. - You always survived when there was no hope!

- Not this time, Phil - trying to speak as much as possible in an even voice, smiled girl, with every second more pale. - Too late - she nodded at the wound on his stomach.

- Neet! Do not leave me! - Phil cried, tight clutching a girlfriend, if it would save her from the brink of death. - How am I without you? I love you!

Amy smiled faintly.

- I love you too, Phil, - she said. - Do not cry - she whispered soothingly, cold hand holding his cheek. - We do meet again ... In my next life. In a better world. No magic and endless hassles fairies. I'm not saying goodbye, I say "before the meeting." Phil ...

Heart struck for the last time, and the hand fell limply to the ground. Man slowly turned to Flora. In his brown eyes recited fierce hatred.

- Damn you forever, Winx fairies! - He said, putting poison in every word, and spat in the face of a flower fairy.

And then broke into sobs, clutching the lifeless body of his beloved.

Next Flora remembered all a blur. Only then, as she turned her head and saw standing among the ruins of Bloom - tattered, disheveled fiery red hair and madness blazing hellfire in the once-blue eyes. With a proud winner of view, she built her hands to the heavens scarlet, received today a lot of new souls, and laughed hysterically, calling himself a deliverer from evil, and almost a goddess. Very close to the other Winx stirred. Weak, moaning, but alive.

A little further collapsed heap of rubbish, and crawled out from under her covered with mud and soot Trix. Seeing the real picture of post-apocalypse, they stared in horror and opened their mouths, clutching his head.

- What have you done, Winx? - Finally, trembling, not peculiar to her voice, said Icy. - Of course, we want to capture before Magix ...

- But do not kill! - Caught coming out of the shock state Darcy. - Only to dissolve the government and Magix issue new laws!

- Have you destroyed everything! - Cried out in despair Stormy trying to conjure the energy sector. - Even we, Trix, did not kill anyone!

- And what you're after good? - Icy inserted slowly rising to his feet. - What are you fighting, silly fakes? What do you have? That you wanted? - When he was unable to hold back, she cried in a loud voice. - What is the meaning of this struggle? Where, then, do you think the line between good and evil? Where? - In her hands, and let still trembling, began to appear ice sphere.

Bloom slowly turned to witches. In the light of its rays of red hair seemed absorbs all the blood shed today, and his eyes acquired a strange yellow tint with a vertical, like a cat's pupil. On her lips played a sinister smile, does not bode well.

- It burned! - Came to nothing knowing Flora frightened voice techno. - She reached the peak of its power, activating inner dragon at full power. Just like the dragon awakened in her by her dark, warlike nature, thirsting for blood and battle.

"Techna afraid? Techna shows emotion?" - Flashed through my head at Flora. "So, it's really bad! Something must be done!"

And Bloom, meanwhile, smooth gait from the hip approaching Trix, odious smirking.

- You - Evil! - She sang softly. - And Evil must be destroyed! - In her hands behind her back, began to form a throbbing fiery sphere. - And when I destroy you, I will destroy all the evil that he would meet on my way - suddenly she said that a sharp and firm voice, that all started and fell back. - I will bring order in the universe. I will do that everywhere prevailed Welcome, and there was never Evil! - Her voice rose even more narrowed pupil and eye color changed to fiery orange. - And I'll start, perhaps, with the witch! - With these words she laughed aloud.

- This is the genocide of some sort! - Trembling, Muse squeaked, clutching his head.

Aisi narrowing blue eyes turned to the Madding fiery fairy. In her eyes there was no more fear, only the usual and familiar to all ice.

- And that you say? The one who is considered the epitome of good? Yes, what you're after these speeches Good, but a little silly girl? - Even in the face of danger witch ice continued to talk back.

- Shut up! - Hissed Bloom, unhurried pace increasingly approaching the three witches.

- Understand that there is no such thing as absolute evil and absolute good - Darcy intervened. - Light can not exist without darkness. There is no pure black or pure white man.

- And here I do not agree - came to the ears of Flora techno voice that even in a tense situation continued to pour in girlfriends new information. - I read, was the world one person, his name was Hitler. Here it is - Absolute Evil! World War II started! So many people died in it!

- Liar - Muse whispered, bulging blue eyes.

- Nah, - shook her head fairy technology. - Until I read a little crazy! Such horrors were happening ...

- SILENT! - Suddenly cried Bloom, turning sharply to the unsuspecting girlfriends, forcing those cry of surprise and grab the heart. - I would not let anyone tell.

- Uh, Bloom, looks like you're a little crazy! - Stella tried razrulit situation. - We do, after all, your friends, not servants!

- Here I am home! - Cut off the bloom. - I have the most powerful magic in the world, so you're all here - she looked around burning eyes area - must listen to me! And the first thing I order - she abruptly put his hands forward with pulsating fireball - TO DIE witch! Quit TO HELL! - Threw it with all the strength in power sphere Trix.

- No, you fool, you're just so we do not kill! - Icy snorted. - And if so from whom and should rid the world, so that from you! Sisters, throw!

Next Flora remembered all a blur. Throbbing thought somewhere in the back of consciousness "Nobody else will not die", her feet off the ground, rambling creek, girlfriends hands, trying to keep her, bump into someone, someone's falling body flap, the emergence of right flying between power spheres warring parties hastily cast a spell last effort and all. Darkness ...

After that began the worst times in life Flora. She is survived by taking the brunt of four (!) Spells, though, having a spell of purification, to some extent, and saved it for a while incapacitated kooky Bloom. This time is enough to help specialists arrived, adult wizards and police Magix Monks with light stone. It turned out almost completely destroyed Winx Magiks, killing a bunch of innocent people, and now they were threatened with punishment. Then Flora first ever wanted to die. True, she softened a little punishment for a donation and repentance, but the general meaning is not changed. Several months of imprisonment in a penal fortress too good for wizards, kooky on this ground. Court verdict ... ... Flora lived as if in delirium, or rather, there was, at times not knowing what was happening around and in what sequence. Reproachful face Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin, Griselda ... condemning the views of parents, sisters crying ... Mieli exception of Alfea ... The imprisonment in the fortress ... Tantrum ... Chopped veins ... Straitjacket ... Screams Bloom of the insulator, where she "reduce a" brains, for keeping other loonies was too dangerous ... Worried face girlfriends ... cold look Helii leaving her ... He has another? Or the other? Who cares, it is still too painful to live! ... Trix, brought flowers and tangerines ... Trix? Mandarins? Flowers?

At this point, Flora seemed to wake up, sharply upright on the bed.

- Well, pulled myself together! - Stormy muttered.

- I have something really thought that everything was lost girl! – assented Darcy.

- But still feel sorry for her - oddly Icy shook her head.

Flora looked around in bewilderment. Light yellow soft walls, green carpet, linen with hemp, and pots of flowers on the windowsill.

- Where am I? - Asked the fairy nature. - What was that? I slept all the time? It was a dream? Trix, say that it was a dream and nothing happened! - She clutched a blue jacket Icy, take the shake witch.

- Calmly, flower fairy - unhooked witch ice fairy hands away. - Alas, this is not a dream, how would you have liked to believe it.

Flora green eyes widened. Memories flashed before my eyes, clear and bright, as if it all happened just a moment ago-only.

- Nooo - Flora moaned and leaned helplessly on the pillow.

Witch looked at her sympathetically.

- Be strong, Florence - Icy sighed, patting Flora shoulder. - You'll have to be strong.

"What you are about to experience, I would not wish anyone!" - She thought.

- Better to relax and eat mandarin! - Darcy said, handing her the orange fruit.

Flora, barely glancing at the Mandarin, almost fell off the bed. This bright color reminded her of someone.

- For Bloommy not worry - Stormy grunted. - She's in prison. She was most unlucky. Pricked her all garbage to the dark side gave way to light. Now just to be schizo.

- Do not worry, it will still be discharged soon - said Darcy, combing long blond hair Flora. - By the way, do you know what "Heavenly PrYnts" dumped her?

- How? - Flora twitched.

- Yes, that's so - Stormy said, rummaging in the locker Flora with her few belongings. - In the Diaspora, he married. Bloom and he was looking for an excuse for a long time of separation.

- And, as our sources, he Bloom recently before ... the very battle composted brains! - Icy added, thinking about something. - Type "Kill Trix, Trix kill!" So she was led.

- In love was a fool - confirmed Stormy, fishing out of the closet a green blouse and jeans. - That was what, anything to keep him. That sunk. I think you fit! - She suddenly changed the subject, holding clothes Flora.

- What is it? - Without thinking, blurted fairy.

Stormy rolled her eyes.

- Clothing - she drawled voice martyr. - Her body is worn on top of the underwear.

- Yeah, I remember, I remember! - Flora quickly waved her hands. - Just blurt out the wrong thing.

- That's nice! - Darcy smiled. - Now we will put you, brush your hair, and you will be ready to go into the light!

- How? - Arched eyebrow Flora.

- And that's it! You are discharged, you're here for over a year hung out! - Was beginning to resent witch weather.

- So, I'll be free? - Flora uncomprehending voice asked. At this point, it seemed that time stood still.

Darcy and Stormy nodded. Icy was just thinking about something. "That's just I wish you'd sat here a year, to be honest," - sadly sighed ice witch. "Anything's better than what you expect!"

- So what? Ready to lead Florence divine form? - She turned to witches with fairy trying to drive away the traces of gloomy thoughts from his face.

- Yes, Captain!

- That honestly say Trix - Flora said witches when they are four of us sat on the little kitchen and drank tea with cookies. - Why are we with you all the time fighting and dog? Everyone says you're evil witches, and you happen to be good! Came to me while I was not myself, kept from suicide, little room rather small apartment undeveloped flowers with fruits brought ... Why did you do? We're kind of like enemies.

Witches it looked at each other and burst into wild laughter.

- Oh, Florko-Florko - Icy start barely stop giggling. - No, we are not good. We both were evil witches, and have remained. But it's not stopping you now sit next to us and quietly communicate?

- Of course not, - said Flora. - You are a very interesting girl. So much you know.

- How could I not know - Stormy grunted, dipped in tea biscuits. - We also studied.

- And very well attended - added Darcy. - We learned were very interesting, and the library was - th-th! Ah, school, school! - She said dreamily.

Flora, being by nature a girl, kind and sensitive to those around her head apologetically.

- Excuse me, Trix, - she said quietly. - If we do not, you would be able to finish school ... would be a real witch ...

Icy with a slight smile looked at Flora.

- Oh, Flora ... You're a smart girl. Think: here we would have ended up Cloud Tower. And then what? Where to go study? Work? That give us life in this diploma witch? Nothing! Is that going to fortunetelling Bureau, every horoscope be idiots, or in the woods, away from all the people to go with orders - who bring damage who cook a love potion ... And we need it? We - she gestured look girlfriends - beautiful, young, smart girl, why do we need to ruin your life? Moreover, we settled and so chic! - It is important she added, with his legs crossed. - Only while I will not tell! - Warning shook her manicured finger.

- But you - wedged Stormy - What do you want, when came to Alfea?

Flora mused, frowning. This moment seemed so far away, as if from another life. Indeed, if she thought about what would happen when she finishes school?

"No," - said to myself Flora. "For me, almost all the parents decide. I loved to learn, and especially do not mind when I put before the fact that I'll have to finish school fairies."

Suddenly it struck like a shock. "What I was doing all these years? Listen to others! Initially parents, then Bloom ... I've always been on the side, like with everyone, but at the same time separately. Who ever asked my opinion? Nobody!" - Flora fingers to the pain in knuckles gripping the lacquered table. "They all just laughed at my enthusiasm plants. Helia ... And do not even want to think about it!" - She put her head in her hands, her eyes shut strongly, as if trying to banish the memory of the once favorite image. "It all turned out to be bi. Ugh, disgusting! Well, at least we have more kisses never set. Otherwise, it would be even harder."

Fairy distracted gaze around the room. "Who am I? And who needs me? Can I call Winx friends, if I was all the time a pawn? Female for extras, bright decoration. Such a sweet and gentle to this contrast to stand out even more sharpness and assertiveness Bloom. Bloom. .. "fairy lips trembled. "It's all because of her! She ruined my life! Because of her I am now in a mental hospital and do not know how to live on! Although, I also good! Came in the wake of all, followed by rushed into the maelstrom of his head, without hesitation Bloom ... Or did a great manipulator. Okay, that Leila was not with us! Poor suffered so much after the death of Naboo. Now and girlfriends left, it is unlikely to want to deal with crazy. interesting happened if she had to spend ritual? He takes many months, and it is not certain what will resurrect ... "

Flora helplessly hung her head in her hands. After sitting so for a while, she slowly raised her eyes and looked at Trix.

- I do not know - she said quietly. - I've always lived under anyone's control.

- It is good that you have understood it - Stormy replied, finishing his tea.

- And yet - suddenly roused Flora, remembering something. - You said that, as they say your sources, Sky may well be involved in the aberration Bloom.

Trix frozen like statues, listening every word fairy.

- And if they prove his guilt, it means that we have to withdraw the charges, or even would mitigate punishment ... Although we have to release and so ... Well, then apologize!

Trix darkened. Exchanged glances with each other, Icy slowly beginning:

- Flor, you know, there is such a situation ... We have too little evidence to show serious charges against Skye. But, I promise - she took his hand and squeezed Flora in her, as did the rest of the Trix - we will do everything possible to you with the result removed the punishment.

Flora's heart missed a punch.

- Punishment? - She asked in a trembling voice. - But we also produce ...

- Oh, no, honey, it's not so easy! - Icy laughed bitterly. - Before you let out into the world, you will make over one ancient ritual - icily Quoth she, looking at the green eyes of Flora, rounded horror. - This is a very ancient magic. Very dangerous. And who knows, after you survive or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

- How?- And could only squeeze out Flora, recovering from the shock.

- It's very simple - Icy said. - Del-you hoo done! That Council Magix and decided that after all only one stay in a mental hospital will be very little.

- In short, you are in a heap, Vinksyata, the full program! - Stormy said, stirring sugar into tea, and then hitting the walls of the cup with a spoon.

Flora swallowed. Her memory rituals never led to anything good, because it is an element of black magic, the very opposite of light feyskoy.

- What is this ritual? - Whispered softly fairy nature, with all the force gripping the chair seat. - What will happen to us?

room fell in heavy silence. Pomrachnevshie Trix looked at each other. In their dejected persons could conclude that the truth is too cruel, and witches do not want to talk about this fairy in order not to spoil the mood for the rest of the day. Perhaps the last day.

Silence became unbearable. Minutes passed, and Trix have not uttered a word. Situation grew tense. The air in the room seemed absorbed emotions witches, their despair and pain, and distributed throughout the room. In total silence could be heard buzzing lamp from the ceiling. Outside the window, as if dark.

- Why are you silent? - Could not stand, silent Flora whispered, wide-eyed, violating universal voltage.

Witches only bitterly sighed and took the eye. Fairy heart pounding in fear faster. Silence of the most powerful witches of his generation made her panic.

- Is it all that bad? - She said at barely.

Apparently, realizing that it makes no sense to hide, Trix raised their heads and looked at the fairy. View expressed their absolute hopelessness. Throwing a quick glance at her friends, Icy, putting his hands on the table, slowly began looking into the eyes of a flower fairy.

- It's a ritual of rebirth, - she said in a sad voice, so uncharacteristic of her. - It was invented in ancient times, almost to the dawn of time. But many centuries, a no recourse. You will be the first for the ... - she raised her blue eyes to the ceiling, deep in thought.

- The figure is not so important - Darcy interrupted her. - The main thing is that you will be the first for several millennia!

- And not the fact that you can survive the ritual - added Stormy distant voice, pretending that looks at the tea leaves at the bottom of the cup.

- Rebirth of ... - Flora repeated absently, massaging her temples and his eyes closed. - This means that me and Winx killed? - Abruptly jerked, she cried, clutching his head and almost fell off the chair.

Icy shook her head. "It is better to kill than condemned to such an existence, I swear!" - She thought, and said aloud:

- No, Flora. Do not kill. Anyway, those who conduct it.

- But the process - very yes! - Put in witch illusions with a missing eye fingering biscuit box, trying not to stare at Flora.

From these dire predictions from the mouth of the witches fear gripped stronger heart Flora, rolled up to the throat nasty lump. Fairy pale and shaking all mercilessly tossed into the pot.

- What's he like? - Hard strumming nausea, asked the girl.

- Ritual of Rebirth causes radical changes in the body - said the witch ice, thrusting his hand for silence fairy. - Being over which he held, of course, if it survives, finds a new entity.

- A new entity? - Understanding nothing, repeated Flora. - How is it?

- We do not know - Stormy shrugged, pouring more tea. - Damn, welding, whether that is over? - She muttered under her breath, looking inside the kettle. - We'll have to brew again ...

- It can wait your tea, will not go anywhere! - Dissatisfied shushed her Darcy. - Do fairies do good even trouble, and you're here on their tea chahnesh! Shameless!

- And when I have, pray tell, was the conscience?

- Well tsyts! - Icy exclaimed.

Two friends immediately stopped bickering.

- Sorry, Flora - Stormy muttered apologetically. - Go on, Icy.

Ice witch turned back to sitting on pins and needles, trembling Flora.

- The new entity - she continued - means that you're not going to remain the same. After the ritual you change much.

Flora seemed that there was nothing in the room to breathe. Clutching his heart, she wide open green eyes staring at Icy, finding the strength to say a word.

- You will be the other - it did not stop fatal Aisi. - Did not even a fairy. And not a man.

fairies escaped from his mouth muffled groan, rolling in the creek. Sense of despair and hopelessness pressed on it, surrounded on all sides by pinching in the steel vice and not giving breathe. Reality proved to be too harsh, though - too cruel. Helplessly eyes closed, fairy dropped face in his hands.

- It can not be! - Barely holding back her sobs, she said at. - I will not Flora. Will not flower fairy. I will not man.

She raised her head and not even bothering to brush away the tears involuntarily eye pain, raised his hands to the face. Slightly roughened, but still elegant, with delicate fingers. Once covered with tan, but now they were much lighter. Spending much time in the warm sun and gentle Magix, Flora has managed to forget what she actually skin color. Slightly darker than Stella, Bloom, techno and the Muses, but it was her hands. Native, warm hands that man is endowed at birth, but not always aware of their good fortune to be the owner. And Flora looked at them as the greatest treasure, if they saw the last time.

- I do not know who I will be, - Flora murmured, looking at her reflection in the tea. - I have kept with your body? Whether to keep the mind? Or the ability to feel?

Now fairy nature was scared like never before. She was not afraid when the Winx girls first came to grips with Trix. Not afraid to challenge them repeatedly. Not afraid when they fought Winx Darkar parallel Bloom trying to return to the Light. She felt such fear when he announced Valtor. She was not scared when she was drowning, saving little sister Mieli, what got her Enchantix. Not afraid, when on earth, light years removed from the strange planet Magix, the Winx had to face the Black Circle magicians and fairies angry earth. She was not such a strong despair when died heroically brave Naboo, and inconsolable Leyla, obsessed with revenge, joined militant fairies. Rather, she was afraid and experienced bouts of despair and hopelessness, but then all the problems were solved and did not go to any comparison with the current situation. Situation where it may, if not die, lose their body, mind and senses! Never run barefoot on wet grass covered with morning dew, do not laugh out loud, do not see the beauty of sunrise and sunset, do not inhale the aromas of flowers and grass field ... Do not see, in the end, his reflection in the mirror long , silky light brown hair, bright green eyes, staring with kindness to all living things, soft lips, snub nose funny, slightly tanned skin, slim figure and flexible ... Only now Flora fully felt, how the gift bestowed its nature : beauty, grace, pleasant, gentle voice, sweet smile ... the ability to feel, sing, dance ... Just at this moment fairy realized how talented she is attractive and that she had to live so glad that she lives and She spent all the gifts ... nothing. And now she is sitting here in the kitchen with Trix, knowing that soon may permanently lose all that before it seemed natural and self-evident.

Prior pain knuckles clenched fists, fairy straightened, swallowing her tears, said in a trembling voice:

- I want to live ... I do not have time to feel what it is - to be alive! I never lived for himself, for his own pleasure! And now I can lose everything, even the mind and body! - She cried and ignoring the stunned Trix, helplessly sank into a chair and burst into tears.

nesrazu She noticed how someone comforting pats her on the shoulder. Sniff, she reluctantly turned her head and opened one eye. Her seemingly sworn enemies, the most vicious and insidious witch throughout the wizarding world, elusive Trix, bent over it, absolutely helpless at the moment, crushed and broken flower fairy, and tried to say something encouraging.

swallowing convulsively gasping for air, woman, wiping tears with his fist, overstrain voice asked:

- Why did you save me? Why not allowed to die? I still waiting for that worse than any death. Why not give the go, while there was a possibility? For I know that the more I did not expect anything good!

Darcy put her hand on his shoulder sobbing fairy.

- Too grievous sin - suicide - she said. - And if you manage to make it, we would never imagine this is not easy.

- and so I made a big sin - Flora whispered through her tears. - Like other Winx. When attacked Magiks and destroyed everything. I still never pay for it. It does not need one feyskaya life, and yet fairies and witches live much longer than people! I also Winx for it at least a few hundred years to pay!

- While we live, we can pay for everything - Icy mused. - It was here, during his lifetime. There - she pointed at the ceiling - you would not have given such an opportunity.

Flora incredulously glanced at the ice witch.

- You think up there, there is a God? - She said slowly. - There is a certain power that is much more powerful magic, sees all and periodically intervenes in our destiny?

Three witches with the most serious expression on his face nodded.

Flora sighed and shook her head.

- I used to believe too, but now ... If it is, why not let happen that fateful battle?

This seemingly rhetorical question went unanswered. It sounded from the lips of Icy:

- While we live, we are all given a chance to realize their mistakes and correct them. No matter what time - the first, second, third ... or simply choose another way, does not bring so much suffering and misery. For example, we - she looked around her friends - no matter what you say, and as we were spitfire and left! However, this did not prevent us to communicate?

- No, - said quietly Flora. - I just know you do not like people.

- And we love you too! - Darcy nodded.

- That would be so soon, even in Alfea, would gather together and talked, and all - there would be no problem! - Stormy frowned.

Flora smiled faintly, that did not escape from the watchful eyes Trix, and said:

- But you still have changed. You are no longer plans to take over the world, found work, settled personal life began to help former enemies ... Why so?

Icy scoffed at it:

- Just we have matured a lot and rethought. Before, we were just teenagers with delusions of grandeur, but still not deprived plus magical talent - who's not great imagines himself?

- You really are very strong witch, - said the fairy.

Icy smiled contentedly.

- You see, you recognized it!

- No, to do so immediately! - Stormy replied, for the umpteenth time brewing tea.

- Ignore - Flora Darcy whispered. - It's Stormy, she just pretends that this beech. In fact, she is happy to chat with you!

- Overall, it was, if I may call it, a little too strongly expressed adolescence kooky globally - Icy continued. - Well, let's say we have captured Magiks. And then what?Because we can not think in the management of the state! So, even better that we did not succeed!

- And that would be a total mess! - Stormy interjected, laying in a bowl next portion of cookies.

- It's true!- Icy confirmed. - Yes, even the guys we had. If at that time were, it is unlikely that we have drawn in such a venture.

- Ah, yes what there in Magix, guys? In short tank tops, tights, with long hair and heels? - Darcy snorted. - There is no choice and no, dovecote solid, ugh!

- So your cavalry of Magix? - Flora asked curious, at which point its main problem if moved into the background.

- Of course not! - Icy frowned, sitting down at the table, crossing his legs. - The planet Magiks, besides the capital Magiks, plenty of other cities, not like this ... was - she hesitated for a moment.

"Do not talk, in fact, that the city decided not to rebuild. Anyway, until scrape the required amount. "

- only it's unlikely you know about it, you're only doing that fought with us and flew to his job crazy headmistress.

- Excuse me - Flora mumbled. - We were stupid little girls who know nothing about life.

Icy only carelessly waved.

- All in the past - she said. - You too have matured. However, later than we do, but the findings have now done.

Flora sighed sadly, his eyes downcast.

- Just what is the use of these findings? - She whispered, staring absently floating in a cup of tea leaves. - Tomorrow we will make over the ritual, and who knows what will happen to us! Or what we will.

Witch came closer to the newly-made friend.

- Do not worry - Darcy whispered. - We are with our guys ...

- And they have a very steep, experts they do not even hold a candle to good! - Stormy smiled slyly.

- ... will do everything possible to bring the bastard Skye to clean water and remove from you the charges! - Darcy completed his speech.

- And then force the Supreme Court to cancel the Magix punishment, ie, conduct a reverse ritual! - Added Witch weather.

Icy some time silent. Then she grabbed Flora's shoulders, spun her to him. Cold blue eyes, which was read resolution, looked firmly in funky green.

- We will do our best to help you - a gruff voice taking no objection, Quoth she, why Flora startled jerk, and even Darcy and Stormy froze like statues . - We'll take care of you and your safety in whatever you become, whatever form adopted.

"What about this do not worry, the human form, mind, emotions and memories will remain with you," - flashed in my head cold lady, but she immediately banished the thought and continued his speech, looking straight into the eyes of Flora:

- From you and your friends as you want only one thing - to survive. Do not give Ritual destroy itself. Do what you want, at any price, but you have to survive, right? - Abruptly shook her terrified fairy, raising his voice. - Whatever happens, you must live! Through "can not" through "do not want", okay?

Under icy gaze searchingly flower fairy, swallowing convulsively, nodded. Ice witch, as if coming out of a trance, Flora released from the hands and weary sigh helplessly down on a chair, at the time the substituted Darcy. After sitting a little, dropping face in the palm, the witch sat up, looking up at the panting Flora

- Sorry, Flo - more than a soft voice Quoth she. - I'm scared. Understand, I did not want to, I just indifferent to your fate!

- We - corrected her Stormy. - We are all worried for you.

- Yes - Icy continued. - You are young and beautiful fairy, you have to live without a care. So try tomorrow, okay?

Flora, already fully come to himself, nodded, barely holding back tears. Only this time they were tears of joy. Joy of knowing the fact that you do not use as a decoration or a pawn, and appreciate, experience and sincerely trying to help. Fairy she did not understand when she had enclosed in the arms of new friends, most recently former enemies.

- Thank you, - she whispered. - You are real friends,

"I would never have believed it if I had a few years ago, someone said, it would seem best friends can drag into the abyss, and the worst enemies of it, on the contrary, pull!" - Flashed through my head fairy nature. "That's how it happens in life ..." That night, she dreamed of a strange, yet magical dream. Everywhere there were flowers, unicorns, pixies fluttering, birds singing in the bushes squeaking little dragons ... Near ran Winx happy and some unfamiliar guys. And one of them standing next to Flora, showing something to her and holding out his hand. Girl, do not hesitate, gave him his elegant hand and was about to raise his eyes to see the owner of the unusual voice ... Suddenly a fabulous dream abruptly interrupted by another, more somber content. Explosions, fumes, soot, smoke, do not interfere with giving fleeing in panic people ... "No, not that! I should not let this happen again!" - Sweeps thought in mind the fairies in a hail of surging memories. Here she looks up at the sky, and there ... Jeez ... ogromennoe spaceships! Rockets fly everywhere, cruiser explode in midair, metal burning debris falling on the ground, carrying death and destruction. Something falls directly on Flora. She rushes off, but, exhausted, falls. A concrete slab falls directly on it ... It is the end, but the release of someone's magical energy transforms matter, turning the concrete into the leaves ...! Only virgin did not have time to make out what it was. At the same moment someone jumps to her and a male voice said that we should go faster until "they're all not blown to hell!" Flora looks up and sees ... Flora jumped to his bed by a strange sound. Frantically looking around, she finally realized what was happening. Turns out, it was snoring Stormy, lounging on a folding chair. Flora leaned back against the pillows, trying to remember my dream, and that same guy. "Well, you do a service and, Stormy!" - Fairy smiled. "Now I do not remember how the guy looked! And even voice ... as if erased from memory ... But the rest is all I remember clearly. Flowers, unicorns and tranquility ... Spaceships, aliens and war ... I wonder what would it all mean? " - She wondered, staring at the ceiling. "But why do not I remember that guy? As if someone does not want me to know it in advance! And the rest ... Well, let's hope that this is just a dream!" Flora turned to one side, conveniently settled down, hugging her pillow , smiled, and after a few minutes was fast asleep. Tomorrow she would be a tough day ... The guy jumped up, almost falling off the bed. For a while he sat, trying to catch a heavy breath and stared into the void in front of him. - And this same dream - finally, he said, could not help wincing at the sound of his voice, so clearly heard in the silence of the room. groaned, he fell helplessly on the bed, running rukuv already tousled blonde hair. - fairies, unicorns, spaceships, aliens ... Damn, what kind of nonsense? - Tired he drawled, covering green eyes. - It is necessary to drink less! - Stated he furrowed his thick eyebrows and staring at the ceiling, as if it was written decision this problem. - Definitely drink less! - He yawned and turned over to the other side, shielding the blanket tighter. rested a while, he almost fell asleep, opened his eyes and said to himself: - And do not wander to this horror lover! And then, is almost falling asleep, muttered: - And face to the wine too ... No one in all dimensions and could not imagine how much change the fate of the worlds tomorrow. And even stronger - the fate of several fairies, constantly going against this very fate. Fey, who soon expects a radical change in his life - a new entity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

- Please follow me!

Guardian led Winx and a few guys and girls the gloomy corridor, lit only by the brightly lit torches in the pitch darkness. It was evident that the tunnel has not been used: stone walls and floor were covered with some moss, cold air was smelling of damp, dripping somewhere. Flora from such a spectacle was not myself, but she continued to go ahead at the main guard, that in one hand carried a lighted torch, and the other a sword cut a giant spider web, blocking the way. Fairy struggled not apply mind that mortally scared. In my head echoing the words spoken this morning very excited Trix, still trying to maintain composure, "You have to survive. Forbid ritual to kill himself. Fight, fight, do what you want, but you must live! Try to go back!" Icy then, the same Aisi which everyone knows only as cold and unfeeling witch almost wept on the shoulder of the flower fairies. Then Flora struck her steel inner core and willpower. "Everyone thinks it evil and ruthless witch" - then thought fairy. "But I know now that it is simple girl, smart and fun, with the same feelings and emotions, like millions of other girls Just she used to keep everything in myself not to appear weak. And why am I then was led Winx? But now it's too late to regret. should I suffer for his sin. Our common sin. Arrogance. "

Flora shook her head, banishing the climber in the head now completely unnecessary thoughts. Sense now to think about anything, and if so we know what lies ahead, and this can not be avoided? And waiting for their sinister ancient ritual in which they once invincible and mighty Winx, or die, or become someone else. Fairy breathed hard. "I will not think about anything. What will be, will be. Moreover, we are aware that deserved to be punished."

Fairy nature turned a sudden sound of someone falling body on cold stones.

- Get up! - Boomed one of the guards, jerk putting feet, oddly enough, Stella.

- Could there and lay a carpet or something, and then just uncomfortable - muttered irritably solar fairy, dusting himself off and straightening out the folds in clothing. - Hey! - She exclaimed indignantly, when the guard sharply jabbed her gun in the back.

- get on the ball - he said through gritted teeth in a tone that brooked no argument.

Fairy it said nothing, realizing at the last moment to hold his tongue, and continued its way proudly vzdernuv chin.

- Well, still a little bit of glamor would not stop here! - Came the hiss to Flora dissatisfied blonde.

- Stella Stella is a - immediately did not wait comment Muses facing, apparently, to techno.

fairy But technology was silent. Her face is not expressionless, as if it was a wax mask, and the girl herself - a robot, cold gear, no fear and pain. Neither gesture did not give even a drop in the techno despair. Even aqua eyes still cast a characteristic metallic luster. Flora even was ready to swear that if Techna now would answer something, then her voice would have been hard, flat and mechanical. Without feelings. Steel. Same as the girl herself. But it might seem at first glance. Flora knew that actually fairy technology is now very easy. Lose one moment all that lived, including a loved one due to a fatal mistake, for which they now all have to pay. How Flora was known parting with Timmy was too cruel, and since then Techna in on itself, no longer show any emotion.

"She's strong," - thought fairy flowers. "Just too much burned and now does not want to seem weak, and that's pushing a feeling. Just like Icy!" - Momentarily gawked Flora. "She is also afraid of the unknown," - she thought, throwing a quick glance at her friend. "Just for her is a luxury - show that in her heart, especially in this situation. Unlike Stella."

She stole a glance at the fairy sun. She did not even try to hide his fear and horror and now and then clutched at his head bulge hazel eyes and wailing something unintelligible. Unfamiliar guys and girls too looked scared. Bloom was alone, frowning and looking incredulously ahead into the darkness, where guards led them.

seemed dark corridor never ends. Wayfarers are pretty tired, but no one even thought there was to complain and ask for a break. Is that Stella.

- At-at, I'm tired - she drawled, rolling his eyes theatrically and sticking his tongue out and leaned on Bloom. - Blue-UUM! My feet hurt! Carry me! - She whined.

That only pushed her, not even deigning to look.

- herself go, - said dryly Keeper Dragon Fire, abiding in his gloomy thoughts clearly.

Stella offended snorted and rushed to techno.

- Tehnaaa! - Zakanyuchila it again. - Bloom does not want me to wear! What delaaat?

Techna slowly turned to fairy lights and looked at her in such a cold stare that she yelp, she jumped away from her.

- You have already given the most logical answer - replied the fairy as expected Flora, lifeless mechanical voice, and turned away.

Stella apparently realized that drag myself nobody is going, and rolled his eyes and said:

- Hurry to the damn corridor is almost over! This darkness is simply intolerable!

One of the guards, odious giggle replied:

- In your place, beauty, I would not wish!

Fairy light blonde eyebrows arched displeasure.

- Yes what there is will? - Whimsical tone she exclaimed. - Why no one says anything?

- And this we are forbidden to speak! - Said another guard.

- I can only say that you will be very hard times, ladies! - Added a third.

- almost there! - Suddenly a booming voice informed travelers going ahead with the torch guard and turned the corner.

The rest is nothing to do but to follow him.

Going a bit and turning once again, fairies suddenly blinded by a bright light. Cry, they covered their faces with hands, but the guards continued to push forward their guns.

When the boys opened their eyes, they saw that they were in a huge room lit seemed a thousand torches. Middle of the hall was carved directly into the stone giant pentagram inscribed in an unknown, probably the ancient language, which now no one speaks. Immediately behind them came a deafening roar. Winx and other young people once turned. On the aisle seat was now a stone slab, probably descended from the ceiling, cutting off retreat.

- We're trapped - quietly murmured shaking from fear Stella.

Again he heard a strange sound. Of Pentacles, directly from the places where they were carved circles began to appear strange device, similar to a giant stone cylinders or flasks.

- As in laboratories - utter Techna, Flora and for a moment it seemed that she caught in her voice notes surprise.

cylinders barely crawled out of the ground completely, as they immediately moved over to the side of the door, as if inviting inside, and above them lit unknown characters, each "bulb" of different shapes and colors.

- It's time to start! - Suddenly a loud voice came out of the shadows announced priest, dressed in a black cloak with a hood, full face, and spread his arms.

Immediately marks on the cylinders broke bright light and guards molneinosno jumped to the prisoners, began to drag them inside.

Flora saw and heard resisted Bloom, biting and kicking warriors. As she screamed and begged for mercy Stella, desperately trying to escape. As Muse is with an air of indifference quietly allowed the guard to bring themselves to "test tube" and put there. How crying unknown boys and girls. Techno, alienating custody, said in a steely voice, "Depart, I myself able to walk!" and personally went to the frightening cylinder, proudly erect, and she climbed up there.

- Do not - Flora appealed to the guards, already going to grab it and throw in a "flask". - I know what punished, and not going to resist.

With these words, she dialed a deep breath and gritted his teeth and went to the cylinder and went there. Stone door immediately closed with a terrible roar behind her.

tight chamber in which one could only stand was plunged into darkness. Flora seemed that the darkness of her breath sounds louder and the heart beats much stronger than ever in my life. The silence became unbearable. Outside, too, all died. "Either all been dragged or special soundproofing same here," - thought Flora, tossing her head up and raising his arms above his head. Nothing could be seen. As if darkness swallowed all the colors and sounds of the world, leaving her alone with Flora and oppressive fear of the unknown.

"Calm down," - said to myself mentally fairy. "It's just silence. Just darkness. I can handle."

She closed her eyes and imagined what is on the sunny meadow blossoming. Overall butterflies, birds sing, somewhere sweep some animals, like horses. Here Flora itself, bursting into loud laughter leaping, rushing through the green grass reaching her bare knees. Bullying light white dress, Flora runs barefoot. Above his head clear blue sky, the air is filled with aromas of herbs, wind waves brown, slightly sun-bleached hair girl. She's happy as never before. This heady sense of freedom, no restrictions, this world is now fully belongs only to her! It runs even faster, faster than the wind, faster than birds, animals quickly caught unicorns her barely kept pace with the pixies and some other creatures in rags. At this point, it seems itself an easy, fast and elusive, fully abiding in contact with nature, feeling every element of the breath and the beating hearts of animals, rustling trees and growth, each wave of butterfly wings, babbling brook ... everyone laughing loudly and squinting eyes from falling into the sun, she screams "Come on, catch up!" and turns k ..

- So, young people! - Suddenly sharp voice of the priest made Flora twitch all over and throw open understand nothing green eyes.

"What, I was asleep?" - Flora did not understand. "I managed to fall asleep? Although, maybe it's for the best. But what would it all mean?" - She wondered. "And who is that man? Why me some power does not remember his face?"

- ... the first stage of the test is over!

"first stage? And how many are there?"

- I hope you all survived it. It was a kind of introduction. now a little background information. You all, as already probably guessed, did not come here just like that! Ritual of Rebirth - a very ancient rite. He gives you a new entity. At the dawn of time it has been held to encourage distinguished for his courage and valor, or vice versa, to punish those responsible for serious crimes and sins. I guess you all know how dangerous sin of pride, and how great is the price paid for it. Many aspire to power, wanting to become something more than a man, but not everyone understands what a terrible burden to be expected of one who imagines himself above others. You are all here to experience it fully. In a sense, you get what you want, but it will incur a terrible retribution. If you survive, of course - almost inaudibly added man and continued: - Domino, Solarium, Melody, Linfen, Zenith, Miros, Darken, Andros, selenium, Inferno, Capri, Diggs ... One representative from each of these planets have gathered today here. Yes start a second phase of the Ritual of Rebirth!

Priest began to recite a spell in an incomprehensible language. Though the meaning of words was unclear, but his voice sounded like thunder, and the phrase sounded especially creepy. Somewhere outside cameras clattering drums, beating only one known to soldiers awesome rhythm. Chorus sang some otherworldly hymn echoing cries priest. All this is eerily reminiscent of the sectarians and ongoing nightmare ceremony of sacrifice.

Luggage Flora immediately lit up from the inside green. From the floor, walls and ceiling broke long flexible shoots and began to wrap itself around the body of Flora, squeezing her, tearing her clothes and not letting go.

- Nooo! - Fairy cried, trying to break the creeping stems that have already started to squeeze her breasts. - Stop it! - She croaked, struggling to get out of the stranglehold of plants. - You do not kill me! You plant, and I fairy nature! Release, command!

She tried to mentally influence the shoots, but then ask her in a cold sweat: magic's not working!

- STOP! - She yelled a voice not his already teeth trying to get rid of entanglement.

plants already crept to her throat fairies, and she twitched, squirmed, bounced on the stone walls, making a feeble attempt to escape. Breathing grew stronger, his vision began to darken ...

"You must survive! forbid ritual kill myself! Fight, fight! Winx You're a fairy!" - Suddenly heard in my head dying fairies witches Trix frightened voice.

"... Icy Darcy Stormy ... ... Friends ..."

Their words, suddenly surfaced from the depths of consciousness, as if in a fairy opened a second wind, and it brought together into a fist, the last effort tore myself on stalks, tearing them apart, scraped the skin to the blood.

- No, - she croaked, crushing shoots and throwing myself brazen sprouts. - I fairy nature, and you should listen to me and not to attack! SGINTE! - She cried, and from her wounded hands flew bright green sphere.

suddenly dawned All blinding light, and then turned off Florin consciousness. She did not know how much time passed before his eyes opened. Fairy saw a strange shade over his head yellow sky, covered with pale green clouds. Propped up on her elbows, she looked around in surprise. It turned out the girl lying on the withered grass, next to the overgrown grass and moss ruins of houses. And between them grew giant trees. Ahead was a dense forest. At the ground as if was not too thick yellow fog.

- Where am I?- She asked at Flora. - This Magiks? Had he done so well overgrown? - Puzzled scratched it light brown head. - Or we have thrown into the future?

It is surprisingly easy to got up and went to one of the rubble.

- No, - more confidently she said, putting his hand on the stone and removing interfering with him to see strange inscriptions. - It's not Magiks. I do not know the language. Could not change so much as writing! - She shook her head. - But even if changed, why no one lives here? Then what is it? Linfen? - She looked up at the strange trees whose names SHE fairy NATURE not know. - But we have this nothing grows. Maybe it's all the other planet? - She asked herself, running his finger contours of letters carved in stone "Queen Elizabeth II". - I think it's not so important - she shook her head. - All the same, it seems, no one lives here. Hmm, we ought to go ahead and look around, not sit eternally here, in one place! If this part of the ritual, I shall pass this stage, whatever it may cost me! - Resolute voice she said, and went forward, not knowing what lies out there in the mysterious yellow mist ...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

- Oh!- Flora exclaimed, almost falling from bumps right into the murky water.

She did not know how much time has already wandered through this strange place, where, in addition to wood, grown right inside the ruined city, and even across the swamp. Fortunately, the girl at the time it is often in the woods, after all, she grew up in the world of plants, and was able to recognize dangerous places.

- What is it? - She asked herself, as he stepped onto solid ground. - Why is not any of the people? Are all dead? - She gasped, horrified at his own thoughts. - No, I will not think about it! - She shook her head and sat up. - I need to survive in this place, and the more I do not have to worry!

Fairy gestured determined look overgrown with tall grass areas. Here the trees have not grown so close to each other, but still provided a depressing effect on Flora: dried, lifeless, with drooping branches covered with yellow moss. The same thing happened with grass and flowers. And nowhere was no sign of any living being at least, whether spot or a squirrel. Could not hear the birds singing. Even ants swarmed in the fallen leaves. As if all life died, leaving only plants and cold stones in memory of him. But, even so, Flora reason persistently had a feeling of danger, and it made for a Woman to move forward, constantly looking around.

matter how many fairy went, around the landscape has remained unchanged: all the same stones, have, however, misses much less, lifeless trees, moss underfoot squelched occasionally something nasty, and even strange yellow sky that seemed hopelessly dead, too, did not change its color. Flora seemed that she is here for ages.

forest grew thicker. Fairy tried to walk as quietly as possible, obeying instincts unknown. Anxiously looking around, trying to accelerate Flora step out of the shadows as if something could jump out of the trees and break the terrible girl to pieces. Heart pounding furiously in anticipation of something bad, breath quickened, shaky knees and then buckled.

"What is happening to me?" - Flora thought with horror, because to say anything out loud did not give growing with every step fear. "Why am I afraid of? And, more importantly, what am I afraid?"

Suddenly the fairy thought she heard the crunch of twigs behind him. Instantly turning the sound fairy exposed his arms, ready to throw at the enemy's energy sector. sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from his forehead and was already relaxed, mentally reproaching himself in paranoia, as suddenly somewhere quite near crackle again, this time sounded loud enough to silence the lifeless forest to seem illusory.

- Who is here? - Flora exclaimed, turning sharply back and threw a green field somewhere in the bushes.

No , out of the bushes came a not a single sound, which might belong to a living creature. For a while she was holding the heart and not taking his gaze from the mysterious bushes.

"I thought!" - Fairy with wide eyes looked around. "There definitely is something there, and it follows me! Oh, and suddenly it up?"

Flora immediately lifted her head up. Lifeless branches of trees so strongly intertwined that there was almost no visible yellow sky with green clouds, forming a frightening shade. Only now Flora realized how far she had come. In my heart began to grow rapidly fairies panic. It seemed that the shadows behind the trees stirred and crawled toward the girl. In the forest immediately became dark from all sides came the crackle of breaking frightening dry branches.

- Noooo! - Screamed in fear fairy, clutching his head. - Get out! Do not come to me, whoever you were!

Movement time was frozen, but the sense of danger not gone anywhere, as if something is still left in the shadows, watching and waiting for a girl the right moment to attack.

Flora froze in her tracks. "I have to fight. I should not allow fear to destroy themselves, I have to do something ..." - feverishly argued girl, moving away from the creepy shadows closer to the opening between the trees. "But what?" - Almost cried she accidentally stepped on a dry root.

Suddenly down on the girl's shoulder goes dry yellow leaf. Gently taking his hands, raised his fairy trying to get a better look at the light, yet penetrating between trees. Regular sheet. dry. Dead. Freaked frequent streaks, so reminiscent of human blood vessels, which flows the life ...

In the girl's head as if something clicked. Green eyes immediately widened unexpected clues, fingers made an awkward movement, and leaf crumbled into dust, settling on land yellowish crumbs, lost against the background of a dead leaf.

"How did not I know? Plants - life. I - fairy nature run plants can enter into contact with them. Now I plug my consciousness to the local flora and find out what is there and is there anyone alive! "

Gathering into a fist, she focused heavily with her eyes shut and hands clasped as if in prayer, and by focusing on energy merger with nature, her arms sharply to the side, releasing the green luminous sphere that at the same moment a bright light lit up. Fairy came into contact with the plants.

Flora if flying at the speed of light on this lost ground. In my head constantly flashed various images, there's some figures, names and dates. The farther fairy flew like a disembodied spirit among the trees, the more mixed up in the minds of strange pictures whose meaning virgin did not understand, and simply did not have time to catch. Now she threw all the forces out to scan the area. Click merger is completed. Battle ... Death ... The pain ... Cry ... The shells explode in the air ... blazes hellfire earth ... Black smoke covered the heavens, giving breathe ... Death ... Death ... Nobody left ... No, not them! Emptiness ... Pain ... Forest, last refuge ... No, they found them here! No! No!No! ... The whole people ... now only a memory ... Dead continents, dead island, dead oceans, lost sun, frozen moon ... Wood died ... There's no light ... And I will not soon .. . Remain only THEM!

- Noooo! - Flora cried, trying to stop the flow of terrible pictures, with each frame causing her unbearable pain. - These are not my memories! This is not happening to me! I do not live here, it's not my land! I - I have it!I'm not one with this place! I - fairy nature, and I command to let me go back! I do not obey you, O earth! I run it you. And you will not take me to her! - With these words she, uttering shrill scream jerked all his intangible body, interrupting the destructive relationship.

Pain immediately pierced fairy flowers, though not wanting to let go back. Like a thousand needles pierced the skin, triggering acid there. Flora flashed before the eyes of some silhouettes of disembodied beings. Some looked at her eyes full of regret, others - overflowing with schadenfreude.

- Go away! - Flora cry forced unknown creatures start back. - You will not kill me. Nature - my element, and it can not hurt me!

At the same moment a mysterious force threw fairy far back, back to the body. Mad flight is still accompanied by a hellish pain, as if to break the link with the body and soul to make fairy eternal prisoner of his own element ...

Bah!Fairy plant frantically gulping for breath, clutching her throat and fell down on a pile of dry leaves. She thought that she had fallen from a great height. Whole body ached lacked oxygen, head spinning, before the eyes of all merged together into a single yellow-brown mass. In the tormented minds still flitting strange images, seen during astral travel.

Flora took some time before his breath and regain the ability to think properly. With a groan, severing the head from the ground, fairy removed from the face of blond hair and rose slowly, which cost her a lot of effort - the girl mercilessly shaking and nausea. Glancing slightly blearily, Flora realized that is still on the same fork in the forest, between the dense trees.

- I never thought that contact with nature can destroy the fairy nature - she said absently, smiling slightly from how This phrase sounds funny, though confirmed by experience. - But I coped. Well, you have to move on.

When she only make a step forward, as the head again began to show the images, but this time it does not cause pain fairy and giving information: this dead tree, another, and another, yes there all dead trees ! Here swamp, then dangerous rocks here and there is a passage between the trees, wide enough, and then a huge field ... All dead, no life ... Life ... or not life? Some intermediate form ... Very close ... intermediate forms?

Just do not cry, Flora threw his legs forward. She's not trying to move quietly, for her, and so someone rushed, breaking branches and uttering guttural scream. The girl ran, not even looking back, because she suddenly opened through contact with the terrain being persecuted nightmarish monsters, which even in the most horrible dream fairy could not imagine - half carcasses, half-plant! More than two meters in height, covered with dark green skin with terrible hands-stems equipped with long claws, with the nightmarish and absurd heads resembling sunflowers toothy carnivorous, even with eyes blood red - such monsters was not even in library books Alfea section of Forbidden!

Flora raced like never before, my heart pounding furiously in nasty side pricked, breathing became heavier, but my head was pounding hammer only one thought: LIVE!

"You must survive at all costs! Fight, do what you want but you have to survive! " - Resurfaced memory instruction Trix.

- I will survive! - Flora croaked. - I remember, Trix! I will not die! There are already nearly half-its!

Not noticing some snag, Flora at full speed on it faltered and fell into a pile of leaves, stretched out on the ground and knees scraping up the blood. Behind came a bloodcurdling roar monsters. Fairy at the last moment managed to dodge the deadly blow, rolled over, and she did not understand what makes tossed right in the face fang monster big pine branches.

creature, unable to understand what was happening, right there with creepy champing began swallowing unfortunate branch with pine cones and needles. This confusion was enough to Flora to catch jerk get off the ground and rush forward, where there was visible between the trees vast expanse.

Forest like rebelled against furious desire to save the girl and did not want to stop to let out his gloomy vault: every now and then under her feet across driftwood and old pits, twigs and branches clinging clothes, scratched skin, as if trying to put out the eyes, burning brightest now lust for life. Flora struggled fought back from dead trees, screaming, tearing their clothes, and, ignoring the pain, stubbornly lunging forward. Growl back again became loud.

- No!I will pass! - Exclaimed flower fairy wading between withered shrubs. - There is already quite close! I - fairy nature, so order you miss me!

With these words she raised her bloody hands forward and gathering had time to accumulate a little after astral travel magical energy, hit the Assertive plants.

All immediately lit up bright green, making the trees and bushes, if they were alive, hooked to remove twigs and mutants froze, closing hellish muzzle paws. Without wasting a minute, she ran with all speed into the clearing.

Running somewhere up the middle, she helplessly collapsed on the grass. Above his head again was the same yellow sky, as if frozen with it green clouds. Wind hardly felt. Flora lay for some time, panting and staring blankly into the dead sky.

"Monsters will not wait for when I come to my senses," - thought fairy. "I held them, but not for long. They come to themselves, and then will get to me. And I quite exhausted. We must do something."

She closed her eyes wearily, his fingers clutching a faded grass. Grass. Earth.

Flora sat bolt upright like a scalded. "Well, of course I - fairy nature, so I must draw energy from it! And no matter what everything is dead, I managed to survive the first merge with the terrain! And abomination like moves like a living, although I do not know what it really is ... Yuck! " - She grimaced. "Everyone, no time to talk, act!"

She lay down on the grass again, closing his eyes. With blond hair stuck in them dry leaves spread out on the ground, his hands clutching his head. Focusing on making the earth energy, pumping it into himself, Flora suddenly felt an unprecedented burst of energy. Familiar warm wave, warming and comforting, poured over the body, giving strength and inspiring confidence. Fairy smiled blissfully.

already raised and straightened to his full height, she saw approaching her mutants. But now in her eyes there was no fear, only determination. Energy of the earth not only gave the fairy forces but also healed wounds. Hands folded on his chest, and concentrating on making the energy sector, Flora turned to monsters:

- You do not kill me. Suppose there are no Winx, but I still manage. This is my fight, and I get out of it a winner!

With that, she threw the ball into monsters, illuminating all green. The light of life. Life, for which she would fight and would not relinquish.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

- Receive, vile flowers! - Screamed that is urine Flora, constantly throwing energy balls into mutants.

forces were already on the wane, and monsters like getting more. Creepy creation fell to the ground, slain by the spell of Flora, and in their place immediately got up others getting out with a roar from the depths of the forest.

- Go away, filthy squalor! - Fairy continued fighting, despite the fatigue. - I have a salad on comin! - Threw it in the nearest monster spell, investing in the shot all his hatred and a desperate desire to live. - Thick green ivy! - She shouted, and at the same moment from the ground soared thick stems and crawled toward the monsters, scattering them in different directions.

Freaks, clearly not expecting this turn of events, in a panic darted across the clearing, shouting and knocking each other down but creepers inevitably overtook them everywhere. But soon the creature realized what was happening and, as if by agreement, all at once rushed to the raging ivy. Began an unequal battle. Mutants with a loud champing sharp teeth gnawed into plants, devouring them and tearing claws, trying to get close to nature fairy. Control plants, using them as a human shield was becoming harder. The situation is tense.

- No!- Cried Flora, having barely dodge the deadly clutches of the beast, and let him lying near a stone.

abominations stone hit right in the eye. Howling inhuman shriek mutant grabbed the damaged part of the head, briefly disoriented in space. Flora took advantage of this and grabbed a long stick from the ground, and stabbed her in the chest monster, piercing him through. Gushed from the wound smelly black blood falling to the ground and eroding dried grass, like some acid. At the sight of such a spectacle Flora was not alone, and she cried out, jumped to the side and stuck a stick right in the throat flower monster.

Roar wounded creature Flora stunned that one screamed, her hands covering her ears. Muck, wheezing and coughing, tried to pull obstructions from the mouth, while desperately twisting and crushing fallen to earth neighbors. Girl again focused on the control of ivy that every moment was given to her harder and harder.

Suddenly there was a wild creature wheeze, yet who managed to pull a stick, which ultimately cost her her life. Black blood spurted in all directions, and the girl's shoulder immediately pierced the searing pain. Cry, Flora turned her head and saw that smelly liquid completely burned sleeve cardigans, greatly hurting the skin. Clamping a hand wound, fairy angrily stared at freaks somehow ominously staring at their fallen comrades and throwing murderous looks at Flora. The girl did not like it. Forces left almost fairy creatures and obviously set a goal to kill her.

- Go away - fairy hissed, trying not to lose out from the pain. - What are you up to, filthy tsvetui?

answer is not long in coming. With a wild roar rushed to the abominations of the body counterparts, began to rend their dead flesh into pieces. Fairy at the sight of such an ugly spectacle, this minute vomited. But before she could catch her breath, as monsters have launched a blistering attack. Woman rescued that her legs were shaking from weakness, forcing fairy falter, thereby allowing dodge projectile nightmare.

Seeing that flew into it, Flora yelled a voice not his. It was black and smelly pieces of flesh torn straight from the body of the deceased mutant freaks who guessed use as projectiles. Blood still dripping from eerie, steaming meat, burning everything that whatever she touched. And monsters, ominously gritting his teeth, threw in another portion of the virgin aback deadly projectiles.

- NOOO! - Shouted fairy, literally in the last moment before he put his hands in front of him, creating a protective hemisphere. - Do not touch me! Leave me alone!

"As long as I did not use a shield!" - Flashed the thought in my head of Flora, but then sped off - force fairies inexorably coming to an end, and it was unwise to spend on unnecessary thoughts.

- I do not give up! You will not get me! - Shouted fairy, suddenly dropping the shield to fend off and take pieces of flesh stick parallel muttering under his breath.

At some point, stick with smoke and scattered directly into the hands of Flora. Monsters, apparently catching momentary confusion girl snarling began approaching the fairy hard droned something unintelligible.

And when it seemed that it was all over, from the ground broke giant, powerful stem. One powerful blow throwing ago freaks, crushing some of the cake he picked loses consciousness and Flora, driven by the power of her mind, a breakneck pace and ran down to the other end of the clearing. Almost disabled, girl let go of the root and felt like coming down. Fall, pain, grass - all blended in her mind before darkness swallowed fairy. Flora woke up feeling that someone is watching her. Too abruptly jerked girl winced headache. Whole body ached picture before the eyes at close range did not want to become clear. Somehow his feet, Flora, moaned, rubbed his eyes and forced himself to focus his eyes. Judging by the fact that the fairy saw it created ivy threw it too far - on the other side of the clearing, where the already very close again began a dense forest. Sschuriv green eyes and light brown eyes with removing locks, she gazed into the darkness between the trees.

No one.

Flora sighed wearily. "It seemed," - she thought, massaging her temples. "So it's crazy long. Though, I have more than a year living in a madhouse, where much more!" - Fairy smiled his ridiculous thoughts. "I would get out of this place!" - She raised her head to the dead yellow sky, which seemed forever frozen still the same dead green clouds. "But how?" - Originated in the head fairy exciting question. But the skies remained silent, as all the world, devoid of life.

Behind something snapped. Fairy, eyes wide with surprise, whirled at the sound source.

- Who is here? - She said, trying in vain to see something in the darkness. - I Flora fairy nature, and if you're not ugly flower mutant, show! Otherwise shred like flower salad! - Added the girl, for the silence of an unknown substance was getting busy on her nerves, and not positive.

fraction of a second on the fairy thought she imagined the crunch, when suddenly in the darkness between the trees came a mirthless laugh, and then from there slowly came to light divine figure of a man in a long black cloak with a hood, completely covering the face.

Fairy, gasping and closing mouth with hands involuntarily drew back. Figure, grinning a little closer, but not too close to the fairy.

- Flower Fairy, you say? - Came out of the hood full of sarcasm voice. - Oh, really? And what do you do then you can not cope with, as you say, flowers mutants? - Sarcastic tone he asked.

"And his voice is beautiful!" - Flashed in my head a little crazy of such pressure Flora.

- Well, what are you silent? - Man cocked his head slightly, his arms folded. - Language swallowed? Or scared? Um, yeah, I like and not particularly scary! - He pondered for a moment.

Flora instantly blushed and clenched his hands into fists, frowned.

- And I know? - She blurted out, not thinking what he says. - Can you also color mutant? Take off your hood!

man in response issued a short laugh.

- Well it is necessary, speak! Hah, color mutant, so I even did not call ... splash - a little sad he added, as if remembering something, causing pain. - And here I take the hood will not, and know! - Abruptly changed it to sarcastic tone defiant and irritable.

Flora from such forward nearly choked on saliva.

- Why do enhances your voice to me? - She asked, puzzled. - I told you did not do anything, just asked to see his face.

- No reason you see it! - Snorted stranger.

- Why not? - Arched eyebrow Flora.

- All-you show it! Look, curious turn up! Maybe I have a reason for doing!

Fairy decided to voice appears in my head guess.

- You got the scars and you shy? - She asked, worried voice. - But this is not the worst! Hands and feet still remained, and the ability to think and speak! - And not paying attention to another chuckle stranger added: - So maybe the same ...

- Why?- Asked dryly people. - Well, you see, and then what? You would think this would change anything - barely audible sigh, he added.

- But you something I've seen and heard my name! - Flora frowned. - Okay, you do not want to appear, and it is not necessary, but at least then it will be called!

- That you know it is not necessary! - Snorted the stranger.

"Hmm, strange it some!" - Fairy thought, mentally tuning into contact with nature. "Wait a minute ... What is it?" - The girl's eyes widened in surprise when a scan has issued an unexpected result.

- Why do not I feel you when I check the area for the presence of living beings? - She asked a stranger and was ready to swear that under the hood of his eyes twinkled mockingly. - Only if I see ... memories ... the ground - she said uncertainly, before that thought for a moment whether she should talk about this strange man. - Why so? Who are you?

Answer men finally knocked out of the rut fairy. After a brief pause, the stranger said

- Because I have this land.

Stunned fairy stood for some time with his mouth open and blinking. Man, obviously, confused young fairies only amused. Finally, collected his thoughts, Flora spoke again.

- How's that?- Barely squeezed it. - You ... guardian spirit of the neighborhood?

Man grunted.

- If you think the wording clearer, then so be it. I, too, damn it, found a keeper! - He spoke sarcastically. - What can be protected? - He said to himself, looking around the dull, lifeless picture.

- What happened here? - Flora asked, coming closer to the stranger. - Why are there no people or animals?

- All died - ordinary tone the man replied, his hands in his pockets. - And in general, why should I ... oh, never mind! - He waved his hand casually. - What is the meaning to be silent if I disappear soon anyway? - In his voice could be heard distinctly hopelessness and doom.

- But why do you have to disappear? - Flora horrified by nature responsive and indifferent to the suffering of others. - You do not disappear! My friends and I will help you! - She exclaimed, jumping to a stranger and grabbing his arm.

Male only silently unhooked her from him and stared at the fairy. The girl thought for a moment she discerned green eyes.

- It was a war - said the stranger in a raincoat. - Invaders from space. Our civilization was not ready for this - sadly he sighed, sinking into memories. - All countries together to fight, but to no avail. We lost. Enemies have destroyed everything. We fought desperately, but the forces were initially unequal. Our view is practically destroyed.

His head appeared Flora horrific pictures of global destruction: huge cruisers in the sky, falling skyscrapers, exploding shells, the crowd of soldiers fighting for their homeland, blood, fumes, smoke, black smoke, not giving breathe ... Despair, pain , screams, death ...

- NOOO! - She cried, forcing the stranger to jump in surprise. - It's just terrible - she added, sniffing and sinking helplessly on the ground dead, wiping the tears involuntarily cam all these images, suddenly appeared in my head were too bright and vibrant, and fairy reminded about what we would like to forget forever. - I ... I'm so sorry for you, - she whispered, struggling to cope with emotions and not to cry on the spot, in front of a stranger.

Man, it seems, was a little shocked Flora reaction to his words.

- Oh, Lord, what are you doing, sorry for me? - Grin, he asked. - I was almost dead country? Country, which has become almost a ghost once prosperous land, and now lishivshuyusya his people? Right, do not feel sorry for me! - He shook his head. - It's better to go to the forefathers than to eke out such an existence, watching the sunset of the human race and the Earth as a whole! Especially, paddling and the victim of fast food definitely tired of waiting for me there - he added just recently heard for a moment lifted look to the dead yellow skies.

Flora, hiccup, wiped away tears and got up from the ground.

- Countries? - She asked. - On one planet a few countries?

- Well, are you so surprised? And not a few, and a great multitude! Was - sadly added people.

- And that every country has ...

- Was - corrected her stranger. - Was the essence. Incarnation of the state. Feeling all the joy and sorrow of his people. Immortal until he died last representative of the people. What actually happened to all of us ...

- Really nothing can be done? - Flora asked hopefully. - After all, never give up! - She exclaimed. - We have always said that we need to fight to the last, even when no power! So why are you already bury themselves? - Almost fairy cried almost came close to the man.

He only turned to her.

- Go see a girl that you were not at war - he said slowly, drawing out each word. - A real war! - He put out his hand, without giving fairy say anything. - Without your flower magic. With weapons, blood, grenades, shells, fear and dread. Where killed millions, even billions of innocent people, and there's nothing you can do about it, and had just silently watch the death of his people, his race! YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS! KNOW WHAT IT - FEEL LIKE YOUR PEOPLE DIE, AND EXPERIENCE EVERY TIME little death, while continuing to live with the pain? You know that, stupid girl! - He cried and could not stand, grabbed the frightened fairy, taking mercilessly shake.

- Let-let go! - Squeaked flower fairy, trying to unhook themselves from the strong hands with their fists rather weak. - Me, for what?

- That's what would you do? - Continued the man, miraculously managing to stay still in the hood. - Would put floral shield? Hah, yeah alien invaders have destroyed it in one fell swoop! They transcend all sorts of spells and magic seeds! You know nothing about life, girl! - Contemptuously he blurted out, pushing myself and fairy helplessly leaning against the trunk of the nearest tree, sliding down.

Flora collapsed on the yellow grass, panting. After some time, my breath, she slowly lifted her head and stared out to the tree, which sat with his head in his hands, he nervous type. Fairy hesitated a moment, but a desire to help was stronger, and she cautiously approached the man, quietly sat down beside him and putting his hand on his shoulder, causing him to distort surprise.

- How are you? - She asked timidly.

- Nothing - waved people. - You're really sorry that flared up!

- It's okay - Flora replied knowingly. - You do hard to keep it all inside, especially if you're alone.

- But a lady should not have too scream - man snorted.

- What happened, happened, you bloom in fury never seen! - Flora smiled. - But still, do on the whole planet that's so very, very no one left? - She asked.

- No, why - man began hesitantly. - Ivan still holds with the remnants of his people, but the Russian general, special nation - find a way out of the most difficult situations where seemingly everything is over. I hope they do survive, though no hope not - sadly he added.

- Is that all? Nobody survived? - Horrified fairy.

- Well, since left the rest of us. Invaders got everything they wanted - Resources and women for procreation.

- Women? - Flora repeated quizzically.

- That race was overwhelmingly male. Women killed them all, so they came to us. Took the most beautiful, intelligent and talented to offspring was the same. Especially in this respect suffered Ivan, because his land from time immemorial by written famous beauties and craftswomen, almost every first such. Virtually outright robbed his dogs! - He said through gritted teeth, clenched fists from surging memories. - Yes, and not only him. All of us!

- Oh God! - Utter Flora.

- Yeah, - said the man sluggish. - Everyone was taken - and women and girls, and children. And men and other unsuitable - destroyed. We, of course, fought to the last, and tried, including the release of the kidnapped, but alas! - He spread his hands. - All to no avail. Nothing left - he said indifferently. - All died. And I'll be dead soon. I'm already almost a ghost.

Flora thought for a moment and then suddenly sounded arising question in my mind:

- Wait ... But if you say you're a ghost, then why do I see you and I can safely touch? - With these words, she squeezed his hand.

Stranger obviously too curious.

- Hmm - he mused. - I do not know. Maybe it's because you're too ghost? - Sly grin, he asked.

fairy instantly eyes wide, shook her head.

- Nope.I just live. I just remember that fought with plants, magic and was released here!

- Hmm, then, most likely, is the astral movement - he suggested. - So we are on the same level of reality, I, too, can not touch you? - He grinned slyly, hugging her waist and twisting her fingers with his.

Fairy if struck shock. "When I last touched a man?" - There was a question in my head. "Yes, more than a year ago! And then, he was ... never mind! Damn, I like it. Whoa, what do I think? Am I ready right then and there to surrender this type in a raincoat? No, no, No, no, no, I do not like that! " - She shook her head. "Although he ... that I like? But I did not even see his face and did not know the name! But something in him is there. Yes, and I seem to attract it. Oh, so it is no wonder women here not left! On the other hand, I do not have anything ... serious. interesting fact to know whether this is good as Stelka tryndit Yes and the guy, like, do not mind! " - Flora squinted his eyes at the man. He just pulled her closer. "Still, when there will be able to ... Just to stay in the hood, but it's not a problem!" - Rather thought Flora, and was already clinging to a man as suddenly jumped up and realized something important. Everything else is instantly lost its former importance.

- You say, astral travel? - Flora exclaimed, turning to the stranger.

He only nodded, apparently unhappy with this turn of events, preventing something.

- The result is that now I am in a state of a trance. Sleep - she said firmly. - So ... - then she saw the light though - ... that I can control what happens here! Anyway, their strength for sure! - Enthusiastically she cried, and her clear voice echoed under heaven dead. - Now I know that I can overcome an abomination! - She said, and Determined, turned to already had time to get to the young people of color mutants.

cloaked man immediately jumped to his feet.

- Beware! - He said, this time his voice was devoid of the usual sarcasm. - These things are very dangerous! But they should be destroyed, even though they are created from dead bodies of my people - with pain in his voice he said, pulling from his pocket a ... wand.

- So you're a magician! - Flora amazed and immediately cried out, having barely dodge dodge long claws monster.

- Well, - said the man and some sticks of pulnul spell the nearest abomination.

Ta, roared terribly, torn to pieces, burning dry grass and getting on comrades, forcing them writhing in pain and tear their bodies with sharp claws, flooding all around blood-acid.

Flora and magician had barely dodge the deadly liquid and hide behind a tree.

- Why did you blew it? - Panting, said Flora. - And if he hurt us?

- Heh, loss of people is not the best impact on my abilities! - Smiled sorcerer in a raincoat. - Anyway, I just wanted to immobilize!

- Clearly, now you'd better not to intervene - Flora and issued a verdict, thinking, she added: - Try to distract them.

- chtooo?

- I know what to do! - Flora assured him and stepped forward.

Monsters did not immediately notice how she got out of the trees, arms to the side, lit up in green and closed his eyes, took off, muttering under his breath. But as soon as they raise their heads up as something with a whistle flew past them. Turning to the side, where the danger comes behemoth saw a man in a raincoat, which spell lifted into the air bumps, and increased their throwing them.

- Receive, vile tsvetui! - He called them. - What's not to like? Alas, I can not mint rabbits urge! But tea - easy!

At the same moment, over the heads of monsters appeared a giant teapot with a pattern of unicorns and doused their fragrant, burning liquid.

- UAAAGGRRRR! - Monsters roared, frantically darted to the glade, not realizing what was happening.

- Like it?- Mocking tone man asked, head cocked. - Then get dessert. Crucio!

But instead of screaming begin to writhe in pain, monsters suddenly lined up in a row. They instantly appeared Scottish kilts on creepy heads framed petals - hats and hands - bagpipes. Monster immediately embarked on a bizarre dance, strumming Scottish melody.

mage some time blankly staring at the whole picture.

- Ugh pancake! - Finally, he blurted out, curled her and spat on the ground. - And so the monster, and now ... I think the red beast would rate!

- Maybe so leave them? - Suddenly heard a voice from above indecisive Flora.

man raised his head up, holding the hood, and then God forbid fall. There, under the sky suddenly darkened, hung in the air fairy. She had no wings, no magical transformation, its holding above ground only her strength and confidence in his own victory. She was surrounded by a bright green, but in the hands rapidly increased in size throbbing energy sector.

- Do not get distracted! - Shouted to her man. - This effect will soon be over! And I do not know how I can hold them back, I'm not as strong as before! Rather, a very weak - he muttered under his breath.

Immediately plaid robe disappeared from the bodies of monsters, and they are wildly angry, rushed to attack the mage. He began to throw them in spells, although every minute he felt that becoming weaker.

Suddenly a bright light shone in the clearing, and under gray skies, at this moment seemed so alive, thunder swept Flora voice:

- I, the fairy of nature, order you hellish offspring! Disappear from the face of the earth forever! Part of man - in the land come back! Same part of the plant - up to evaporate! Scatter to the wind, become ashes! Thick ivy, destroy them!

From the ground immediately rushed mighty stems, instantly forming processes that sharp thorns pierced the bodies of monsters. Stems immediately surrounded them and began to squeeze into the ring.

- Return to nature! - Menacing voice Flora told them at this point seemingly furious goddess of nature. - Do not place in this world.

Monsters yelled from wild pain pierced their bodies, which began to smoke, covered with terrible blisters and cracks. They twitched violently, causing ourselves more injuries and causing more suffering. Wrinkled skin monsters and places came to light, if the abscess. And then they suddenly flashed green flame and lit up with a blinding light, scattered in ashes.

Moments later separated from the ashes of something like green smoke and rushed to the high heavens. A pile of ashes - all that remained of the mutants - slowly left the ground.

At this point, Flora and gasped weakly, exhausted, flew down. She would certainly have broken, if not a man in a raincoat, just jumped up and picked up the girl in his arms. Stepping away from this place, he sat in a semiconscious state abides Woman back to the tree and rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a jar with some liquid and leaned to his lips fairies. Taking a sip, Flora eyes snapped open, coughing from a strange taste in the throat.

- cough cough, what is it? - She managed.

- Mint tea - man shrugged. - Whiskey, alas, no. But, as you see, instantly gives strength. It is strange that you do not know about that.

- We do not drink at Linfen is - the girl said, clutching his proffered hand and rising from the ground.

- Linfen?

- It's a planet such - Flora explained. - But we have no enmity with anyone! - She added quickly, catching confusion interlocutor. - This is the kingdom of nature, we only vegetables grow all sorts of herbs yes.

- And I wonder why I do not know ... - mused magician.

- What?- Flora did not understand.

- I'm country and I know all of its people - the man said. - But even remaining on the planet, I have not seen these before. This is very interesting ...

- Above us was performed ritual of rebirth - explained Flora; inexplicable reason, she felt sympathy for the stranger, as well as trust. - Maybe that's why my story goes here.

thoughtful man.

- Hmm, something I once vaguely heard, but it was a long time ago now and not remember!

while they stood, holding hands, and remained silent. Finally, Flora started

- And show your face!

Feeling puzzled men, she quickly went on:

- We're alone, flowers we do not interfere, and you like yourself say, you can at any time be lost forever! So why waste this time? Than sorry that did not have time to do ...

stranger shows hesitated for a moment, but then smiled and said:

- And why not? I've already know about myself all told ... What then-then encrypted? And, besides, unfit gentleman upset lady!

With these words, he slowly lowered his hood, and then completely black cloak thrown on the ground. The whole process of getting rid of unnecessary things Flora watched with bated breath. When the man turned his face toward her green eyes widened fairies, heart beat faster, the body pierced strange shiver.

- I know who you are! - Quoth Flora, being unable to tear his gaze full of admiration from men and rushed to him. - You ... - Ladies and gentlemen! - Suddenly sliced ears loud voice. Flora eyes widened with fear. She looked around in amazement and could not believe her eyes: she was again in a stone cylinder, where she was imprisoned for a sinister ritual of rebirth. Plants in the chamber was no more. Nothing herein is reminded that recently happened with Flora and colorful paintings still flashed in my head. "So it was a dream?" - Flora thought sadly. "No. It was all really!" - Her eyes fell on the tattered clothes in some places covered with green grass stains from, as well as on the hands, all in cuts and blisters. The cell was already much lighter, only now the fairy did not want to find out where it came from. At the moment, she struggled to remember the person that caused it so strange feelings, and that again hopelessly weathered from her memory. But, if not this priest, then, most likely, Flora would expect something hitherto unknown to her, and as Stella said, very enjoyable! "Damn, interrupted in the most interesting!" - Snorted flower fairy. As luck would have it, the image that she wanted to keep in mind, stubbornly refused to recover memories. As if something specifically inhibited as unnecessary information. "But why?" - Flora thought angrily. "For how many times he disappears from memory. Why?" - ... I want to tell you that you have passed the second stage of the Ritual of Rebirth! Hope you all have passed through it, the priest continued, forcing Flora twitch all over. - Ahead you will find the last, final, decisive all, the most dangerous and most difficult - Third stage!

Arthur loud groan unstuck eyes. All body ached, his head popped in the mouth was dry. His vision blurred, limbs do not obey, if stiff. The guy could not remember the last time that drunk, despite the fact that many times renounce drink alcohol. Especially unconscious. Blonde could not even remember where it is. Darkness of the night did not give a good look at the big room. before his eyes still flashed sleep patterns. Reaching into unruly hair, he stared at the ceiling, he asked himself, barely moving his thickly: - That's what kind of nonsense I dreaming? Aliens from outer space, who need our women and resources ... War, the Second World ... terrible devastation, death, destruction of entire nations, death of ... - he cleared his throat and continued. - The Dead Land of the Dead ... the sky ... - It is not true hero save all! - Came from the side no less drunk than Arthur's voice. England turned at the sound and saw a man sleeping on the chair exploded America. Alfred nozzles, his nose buried in a pillow and covered with a head that was visible only one strand of blond sticking out, and occasionally muttering. Kirkland just grinned weakly. - Sleep on, Hero sucks! - 'He said with a pained voice and turned his face to the back of the couch on which he slept. Linens with sunflowers led him to some thoughts, but he quickly drove them away. - No, tell me, what kind of nonsense? - He reiterated. - Flowers mutants ... And where I saw this? - He thought for a moment. - Then a girl ... Damn, I do not remember her face, the life of me! Although, perhaps, it was beautiful, just ... I wanted to make love to her! - Chuckle, he added, shielding his eyes blissfully and breaking into a contented smile, presenting a nice picture. - It's because you're missing a real partner, mon cher! - Suddenly rang out from below the voice that embodiment of England did not want to hear here. jerked sharply and moan spilled from the body pain, buzzing Arthur lowered its head down. On a cot that stood right in front of a sofa with it lying Arthur was sleeping Francis Bonnefoy, the embodiment of France, even in sleep naughty little hands stretching out to Kirkland. Arthur, angrily shaking all of this picture, put his hand behind his head and, feeling so on the way to be near the bedside table a vase of flowers, grabbed her and poured the contents on the insolent Frenchman with flowers . Francis jumped, screamed wildly, thereby scaring quietly sleeping on the couch America, forcing him to yell "Where war? I hero!" fall on the floor, tangled in a blanket, too frilly sunflowers.

- What are you doing, brows? - France screamed, grabbing Arthur's breasts and take shake. - Absolutely mind lost? Who wakes up so? Awakening should be gentle, affectionate, full of love ... - he said dreamily, momentarily loosening his grip, taken advantage of England, hit on the head of a sunflower vase and pushed back on the cot.

- Choke you with your love, winesucker! - He blurted out, again lying down on the couch and closing up to his chin blanket.

- Sam drunk! - Francis said resentfully, shaking hands with cleaning linen flowers and petals of sunflowers and putting them back in the vase. - Looks good drunk yesterday that nonsense now dreaming! - He muttered, going back and stare angrily drilling Arthur.

America, somehow get out of the blankets and making sure that no war and no help no one needs a hero, with a clear conscience climbed back on the chair, and after a moment peacefully again nozzles curled up. England as a time lay thick eyebrows frowning, trying to recall the events of the day.

It's nothing. Realizing that his efforts are useless now, he turned his head to Francis and asked:

- Where are we?

Bonnefoy only chuckled in response.

- No, seriously, I do not remember! - Said Arthur.

- We are in the house Braginsky - insidiously giggle replied France.

- What are we doing here? - In terror gripped the patient's head Arthur groan of despair.

- Sleeping - calmly replied Francis. - Sobering. Anyway, some tea drinkers especially! - He looked at Arthur.

Kirkland on such a statement instantly broke.

- You may think you do not drink!

- Why drank! - Bonnefoy said, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling. - Everyone was drinking. Drunk all that back home in such a way was dangerous! So stayed here overnight.

England opened his eyes have already started to stick.

- Who is "all"? How many of us have? - He asked in a weak voice.

- Yes, a lot! - Waved his hand vaguely France. - Russia - a generous soul, invited all to yourself. Something we celebrated. Only here that - I do not remember! - He scratched his chin covered with stubble. - But it is not so important, then I remembered - he yawned. - The main thing is that you're trying to out-drink it!

- Who?- Arthur stretched blankly.

- Braginsky, who else! - Francis chuckled. - Yes! - Seeing the horror and disbelief on his face England, he nodded. - And you still could not calm down! So all let's go to sleep - he turned to the other side and covered with a blanket. - I would, of course, is to talk with you, but sleep is very important for the body, no matter you are a man or country! And next time, do not drink, and that is not dream!

- I very much desire to speak with you - Arthur muttered, turning to the other side. - But the dream was really unusual! - He added, already asleep.

Moments later a large house hospitable Russia plunged into silence. Sometimes dreams show us incredible pictures so that we are unable to distinguish reality from the game subconscious. But it so happens that even the most fantastic dreams can carry prophetic. It is only necessary to be able to solve it ...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Flora looked around blankly. The place where she found herself, she was quite unfamiliar. It was not the dead land, where it was recently. Just it was quite unlike Linfen. Here, too, all blossomed, but the plants were quite different. Palm trees grew everywhere, lianas, giant flowers Flora unknown brightest colors. All this is very much reminded fairy jungle - a tropical forest, about which she once read in a book.

"How did I get here?" - Flora thought, scratching his light brown head. "Exactly!" - She slapped his forehead. "Ritual of Rebirth after proceeds! Who went third stage. Seems as crucial. Most difficult and dangerous. Oh, God, where are even harder! What next? And what is still in place?" - She asked herself when she flew past couple of large colorful parrots. "Well, at least there are animals here. Plants and quite alive!" - Touched it to a large carved leaf unknown to her bush.

green, smooth, vibrant leaf. Juicy, fleshy. dry and lifeless, as in the dry, deceased world where recently visited Flora.

"There is life" - fairy thought, curiously eyeing unusual flowers and inhaling air filled with all sorts of flavors, among which clearly feel the citrus fruit. Someone over the head chirped happily. The girl raised her eyes up and saw that on a huge sheet of plants that grow directly from the trunk of unprecedented palmoobraznogo plants sat bright red with funny little Birdie tufts on tiny heads and fun squeaked. Zakoposhilos something underfoot. It is worn in the grass bizarre rodents like mice, only with squirrel tails and predominantly green colors, so that Flora is not immediately noticed. "Masking" - Concluded fairy.

Somewhere in the dense foliage with bright butterflies flew wings and circled around Flora. She rolled her eyes and stared at them, afraid to move.

wander some more butterflies soared and disappeared somewhere among the trees. Flora some time looking after them. Then she sighed, looked around warily.

"Although everything looks sweet and innocent, it is unknown what else might be hiding!" - She thought, still not daring to voice their thoughts aloud. "And suddenly ravenous beasts live here?" - Girl flinched and instantly turned around, peering into the depths of the rainforest. "Or something worse ... No, get out of here as soon as possible, while again not any creature ran!"

Flora mentally tuned to the contact with nature, and in my head immediately arose picture. "Aha! If you go ahead, I'll go out on a more or less open countryside. There are not so many trees, and hence likely to be taken aback significantly reduced"

weigh the "pros" and "cons", the girl moved forward, pushing overshadow pass large leaves. Long bright flowers and vines blocking the way Flora, legs tangled in a thick, lush grass, but fairy stubbornly went to barely noticeable gaps between the trees.

Flora did not know how long she was wandering in the jungle, stumbling over driftwood, tangling vines and stopping from time time to skip ahead frolicking flock unprecedented regular colored animals. Life is fun and light-hearted, and kishila in this strange place. Seemed joyful and happy twittering squeak never stops here. "Do not stop!" - Flora mentally reminded herself. "I do not know what else might be hiding."

Finally, reigned in the forest gloom gave way to bright sunlight, making fairy blink in surprise. He opened his eyes for the last time before parting a large leaves Flora froze, staring in amazement at the vast expanses in front of her painting.

Broad yellow stone road leading right up to the front steps of the building site of the unknown, which consists of multiple tiers, with lots of stairs leading in different directions, forming a strange complex of interconnected stone houses, very harmoniously merge into one. Large windows and doorways, columns, growing directly on the plant buildings and outlandish statues - all this gave the impression of cult worship of nature, the name of which was built this strange multilevel temple.

For some time, the girl stuck in indecision, blinking in bewilderment, periodically wiping their fists as if to make sure that the view in front of her - not a mirage, but a very material structure.

"Gee!" - Thought fairy. "That I did not expect. Interestingly, while people live here? And flowers and trees and should grow in homes, or from this desolation?" The girl squinted, trying to carefully consider before building it, and listened. It's evidence that people live here. Just out of the woods behind the girl could hear the birds singing and carefree squeak rodents. "So, this place is uninhabited!" - Summed Flora, scratching his head. "People here just do not. Otherwise there would be hung underwear, children would be worn with cries would smell the food ... In short, it would not be so quiet!" - Angrily stomped her foot on the ground. "Although, maybe even better, that there is no one, because do not know how to react to local newcomer. Anyway, I very much do not like the building, or a city abandoned Very hate ..."

Flora looked back on the stone pavement. "To go or not to go - that is the question!" She hesitantly brought it one leg over outlandish path, but suddenly stopped short. "Is it worth it to go there?" - She asked herself. "I did not know what was waiting for me on what could be in those buildings. But it is not necessary to go into the house, immediately before each has a fairly large area, most likely a kind of courtyard. Each courtyard is connected between a stone staircase, and this resulting path leads to the top of the mountain ... Hmm, yellow road does not end, even outside the temple ...? Cities? Buildings, here! " - Fairy thought, seeing where the road leads intricate passing through all this wonderful design. "Okay, it's best to really walk the path. Just do not know where it leads ... But stay in the forest - not the best option! Suddenly something will come out from there, and I'm in the twilight, and not notice?" - Flora startled from his thoughts. "And then, after all, the sun!" - With a slight smile she turned to the yellow buildings. "Light, heat, and all will be seen, in which case! Resolved, I go forward!"

And it only took a step forward, the yellow road as happy chirping behind changed frightened squeak and forestry space announced wild, deafening roar.

goose bumps and pale with horror, Flora slowly backed away from the trees, back to the building of a yellow color. Yelling, squeak and crackle of breaking branches nearer and nearer, and fairy constrained panic could hardly move limbs.

Suddenly there was a very close awesome roaring creatures on the trail and jumped creepy monsters. They were like large, nightmarish lions green. Around the head, instead of the mane, was something like three rows of large, white petals, limbs were covered with shiny scales, stretched along the back bone comb, dragged along the ground three tails ending whether fin, or excrescence, like a birch leaf. Of blades sticking strange growths, like long, wide blade of grass. Red eyes with a fierce hatred looked at Flora, forked tongue and then popped out of his mouth, dropping on the ground drooling smelly, which, falling down with a hiss on the rocks dissolved, leaving a hardened fossa. It has been seen that, and without creating ugly, and even poisonous, making them just disgusting, but no less dangerous.

- A-A-A-A-A! - Flora yelled a voice not his at the sight of such a spectacle. - Again, the mutants! Sginte, filthy squalor! - And she cried, holding out his hands, created a protective sphere.

And in time. One of the monsters, shaking all over, spat smoking globular cluster directly into a fairy. He went forward with incredible speed and went straight to the protection of flora and hiss disappeared, leaving a white trail, which soon disappeared too.

Flora horrified eyes widened briefly cry. That place in the field, where it was brought acid was thinner! This greatly endangers the safety and lives of fairies!

- They're so prozhgut through the entire defense! - She whispered frantically trying to think of something. - Acid gives them an advantage. What can we do something? - She said, stepping back, while continuing to hold the shield.

Monsters loudly munching, moved her, scratching claws yellow stones. Out of the woods came a few freaks, a little smaller in stature, but still the same terrible and dangerous.

- Oh, Momma! They just burn protection, and me at the same time! - Fairy squeaked, pushing a new layer of green sphere.

Monsters slowly approached the girl, wagging their tails in joyful anticipation of the meal. Their eyes burned bloody fire of fanged mouths dripping fetid liquid evaporates, barely hitting the ground.

Suddenly, one of the monsters, the largest, with his nightmarish head drawl howled and growled, lunged at Flora.

- Do not touch me! - Flower fairy screamed and pushed sharply protection a few meters ahead.

Monster leaned back, back on the yellow stones, forcing a sudden howl of pain. A couple of mutants who are closest to the other fellow Flora viciously bared and spit acid into a fairy, and after a few moments for yourself and rushed to her.

- Get out, freaks! - Cried the girl, sharply lowering shield trapped him in acid and firing a nasty creatures triple blow energy. - Receive!

clots Green energy knocked down monsters, making them howl with pain and collapse with a standing behind relatives, flying away back and hitting his head on the ugly trees.

advantage of the moment, with all his Flora rushed to the yellow building by jumping over the stairs. "Faster, faster, until they came to their senses!" - Frantically flashed thoughts in my head fairy. "Run away, hide, hide!"

monster does not take long to recover. Seeing the fleeing girl, they angrily growled, instantly jumped to his feet and set off in pursuit.

Near the head of Flora flying clot acid, hitting a flower grew on the wall and with the nightmarish hissing dissolving it. Fairy immediately created a shield around him, which immediately got a few more deadly balls.

- Oh, no, they are catching up! - Cried the girl, turning back and saw rushing toward her crazed monsters. - We must do something, my shield is almost useless against them, I can not ever be patched holes in it, elementary forces will not suffice!

Then look Flora fell filtering through stones flowers, shrubs, small trees and vines hanging from the walls. In my head as if something clicked.

Hardly had monsters to get up the steps to the site as arising directly out of the ground the large roots pulled back them back, do not forget to throw more stones after them and destroying part of the first staircase. Monster fell down with a guttural scream, clawed paws waving and injuring themselves and their fellows.

- Procedure - Flora said to herself, watching from the top down enemy defeated. - It is not known how this is their delay, we must move on! - She decided, and ran forward, climbing higher, passing the empty buildings with blackened windows openings.

fairy long run could not, and soon almost collapsed on a stone bench in one of the areas of the upper tiers. For a while she was sitting with his head in his hands, trying to catch her breath. My heart was beating like mad, pricked in his side, the air is not enough, head spinning.

- Plants, give me strength - almost inaudibly said Flora, weary sigh.

growing on the site and on the facade of the house of flowers, vines and trees immediately raced at rush wind arose from nowhere. Separated from them translucent green threads that crept right to Flora, going around in a green sphere, which throbbed slowly went into the girl's body.

Fairy immediately felt much better. Emptiness is gone, as if filled with muscle strength and energy, the pain stopped, the world stopped to blur before my eyes. After sitting a little more, Flora, swaying slightly, rose from the bench and looked around. Yellow stone ground in front of the same stone house, stairs leading to the upper tier, and no different from the lower, narrow path leading to the other houses, smaller in size, located at the same level, behind the main building on this floor - everything here seemed , shimmered in the light of all shades of gold, even, sometimes, with a touch of orange. Glancing up, she saw the pink-orange sunset sky with high floating fluffy crimson and purple clouds. Bright, vivid sky. It is not the same as in the place where recently visited Fairy - yellow, dead, lifeless, with pale green clouds that forever frozen on the ground dead.

sudden gust of warm wind ruffled the already tangled brown hair Flora. Removing from the face of interfering strands girl approached the edge of the platform and stared down. Under the arches of multilevel buildings illuminated in orange, yellow stones scratching and tearing nothing Guilty trees, those same mutants swarmed like lions that had so unexpectedly attacked fairy recently. With a loud growl, they jumped on the walls and the remains of stairs, crumbling them into powder, and tear down again.

- Oh, no, - barely audibly gasped girl looking on in horror monsters trying to advance to the next level. - They're so sooner or later would get me!

She looked around the site a cursory glance, trying to think of something, but in his head emphatically did not climb anything. "Yes, what is it?" - Fairy thought with horror looking at storm the building. "They seemed to become even greater. They pace get to me!"

And in that moment, as if in confirmation of her thoughts, several monsters jumped on the lower platform, peremahnuv through ruined stairs and powerful legs turned down several large stones, Lead gap, thereby allowing the rest of the monsters go after easily. After appearing on the site mutants with noise plunging nose air angrily growled and scented smells of thousands of the same, the flavor of a living person, let forward, uttering dreadful sounds, jumping over the steps and actively arrows acid in all that stood in their way .

Flora whole body twitched briefly cry. Roar was very close. "How can they run fast!" - She thought, feeling a cold sweat, and fear grow with your feet to the ground. "Damn, what I was worth, one must run!" She tried to move, but the whole body, as luck would have felt paralyzed. Stood in the middle area with the wide-eyed, motionless as a statue, fairy heard heart beat furiously in her chest, ready to jump out. "No, no, no, I should not be so stupid to die!"

every moment cries all mutants nearer and nearer, and when round the corner and already seemed ugly shadow, fairy, brought together into a fist, jerked and rushed forward, headlong. After she flew clots acid actively spewing monsters, and she hardly had time to dodge the deadly liquid.

- Get away from me, accursed! - Flora cried, throwing random, without turning, energy balls into mutants.

Freaks, which was hit by explosions howled in pain and flew down in a vain attempt to cling to rocks and vines. The others, even more angry at the impudent man, pursued a breakneck pace for a potential starter.

"So can not go on!" - Thought flashed in my head of the runaway girl. "I'm tired, and then I just come to an end! ... I must think of something"

Very near collapsed part of the corpus, which hit acid. Having barely dodge debris walls, Flora again fired at freaks and ran on, turned the corner of a house, invisible among the risen dust.

"Shield I can not long keep it up!" - She tried to talk on the run. "If you suddenly expand it, then it will take too much effort. If hide ... and suddenly they find me by smell? A plant ... I'm not sure I can do it again on a large scale to control them, but you can try. Besides well, I have too much choice then and there ... "- she thought, looking back, where he again heard a vicious growl dived into the lane freaks.

Nedolvy, uttering sounds terrible, rushing for a fairy, furiously shaking their heads framed by white petals and waving spikes on the back. All time lomanuvshis the girl, they do not take into account the fact that the passage between the houses gradually declined, it is not providing a place for huge mutants did not even think to escape one and piled on each other, scratching and biting, continually strove to crush themselves . Combs, tails and growths on the back strongly hindered movement in a narrow space and restricted movement, clinging to the walls and potholes. Terrible jaws snapped, grabbing everything, as if trying to get flashed already far away, run away figure.

"Procedure" - Flora thought. "Dimensions prevent them from freely moving on, but for how long?" Making sure that the monsters were left far behind, she stopped and looked around. Here, in the backyard, it was a little cool and not as bright as the central "prospectus". Plant twined walls of abandoned buildings, hiding under a masonry and climbed into the empty doorways, sadly turning black on a yellow background. Lane was immersed in shadow. Somewhere over the head with the flat roof was visible pinkish-orange sky, but the sun itself was hopelessly hidden behind the houses. A little shudder, she quickened her pace. "So, you can not stop, do not know what else can there be, and suddenly these freaks proberutsya still here?" - Mentally reasoned Flora, peering cautiously around the corner. Anyone.

"Well, it's even better. Ought to, in this case, to get lost in these slums. If I'm not mistaken, and these creatures really are on a certain percentage of plants, they need sun. And then shadow everywhere. Hmm, on the other hand, maybe it would be more logical to lure them away from the illuminated side? " - She scratched his head, looking up up. "Whoa, they are also so stuck in the narrow aisle! Okay, I'll hope that the lack of sunlight will weaken them, and I'd have run away somewhere far away.'s Just where?"

Full is unbearable cry Woman forced to flinch.

- Uh-oh , it is necessary to decide something faster! - Whispered fairy, fluent viewing area, wondering where they can hide.

The street was nothing like the potential shelter, only rare plants and rocks, it is not suitable for this purpose. Running a little ahead and turned the corner, Flora with great horror that was stymied. Ahead was a sheer wall, completely naked, without any projection or plants sticking out of it. Left of fairies in the dark wall of the house was allocated rectangle opening for doors, behind which was pitch dark, unknown that posing a. A scary sounds every moment getting louder and louder.

- It seems I have no choice! - Flora and utter, without thinking twice, quickly slipped into the doorway, instantly disappeared in the pitch dark ...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Abandoned house met Flora smell of damp and icy breath of emptiness. The darkness seemed to be completely enveloped the room, penetrated into all the cracks, every cell, completely displacing the light. Some time fairy stood blinking rapidly, trying to see anything in the seemingly impenetrable blackness. Gradually, my eyes adjusted, and in the darkness began to emerge some vague outlines of rectangular objects. Slowly but surely, the darkness is no longer seem so impenetrable. In the gray wall was visible stairwell, perhaps the only truly black and a mysterious stain in the surrounding area.

- We have to go somewhere - Flora said to herself, staring at the doorway, and involuntarily shuddered at the sound of his own voice, so clearly sounded in total silence.

"So the stairs definitely should not go!" - Thought fairy, gently moving from place and with outstretched arms heading for the wall. "There's too dark. Suddenly there staircase collapses? Or do some more nasty hiding?"

Stepping forward, she heard a strange crunching. Head down, looking closer, fairy quickly covered her mouth with her hands, giving shout escape. The entire floor was covered with the bones of living creatures, small and large, even lay somewhere very similar to human. "Mommy!" - Flora almost screamed from such a spectacle. "What kind of attack is this?! Damn, looks like there really any abomination lives! Or am I mistaken?"

C barely looked up from the floor, the girl stared again into a frightening dark hole in the wall. "All I have no choice," - she said to herself. "Either get out and get into the clutches of monsters, or stand there and wait until they would not enter here, or go ahead."

Somewhere behind yet heard The soft growl and the sound of broken walls.

"I'm coming!" - Flora said to herself and ran into the unknown darkness, pre-firing forward hastily created by the energy sector.

green ball immediately lit up a small portion of the space, giving Flora see the old, dilapidated staircase of gray stone. Nothing thinking fairy set off up the stairs, and then jumping over gaps and sloping stage.

"Only not to fall!" - Flora thought, almost stumbled. "I have to get to the top. And then we'll move on to the roof of another house. There's something I hardly caught these creatures!"

She ran with all speed, barely keeping up with the glowing sphere, illuminating a very small piece of space, suddenly faltered on something and fell on the cold stone, rolled a few steps down, tattered jeans and knees, while barely managing to stop the reverse movement, somehow clinging to the ledge on the wall. And in time. When she mentally lure sphere closer to him, fairy, looking back, I almost cried, it was right behind the hole through which it was quite easy to jump, but just as easy to please and fly down there and, at the end of shattering on the stone floor. All trembling with shock, fairy rose and ran away again, this time trying to be careful not to fall into the same pit.

"Faster, faster!" - Repeated itself Flora. "Just do not run into the openings floors. Better not run there!" - She thought, when suddenly something tenacious grabbed her leg and fell to the floor, dragged into the darkness.

- Do not touch me! - Flora screamed and hurled into the unknown creature's energy sector.

Green ball landed in the back, a couple of moments, illuminating a small room, but it was enough to make a fairy scream in horror. Creature grabbed her was ugly black dwarf with long claws at incredibly outstretched arms, short legs and a terrible toothy jaw. Creepy white eyes without pupils looked at Flora with a perfect hatred.

- A-A-A-A-A! Get an abomination! - Cried the girl, throwing a monster triple charge.

Spheres one after another hit on the monster, throwing him against the wall. After breaking in stone hole, leading to another room freak slightly twitched and lay still.

Convinced that the creature is no longer moving, Flora stood up and headed for the exit, again conjured a sphere. Is almost coming to the doorway leading to the stairs, fairy corner of my eye caught a movement behind him and turned sharply, putting a protective sphere around yourself. At the same instant from a hole in the wall rushed the crowd of black dwarfs, with wild shrieks jumping Flora, so well had time to create a shield.

- What is it? - Flora cried, seeing collapsed on the floor freaks, do not expect to meet resistance potential dinner. - How many of them here! - She said at seeing even got out of the breach squad abominations.

monster immediately flew energy sphere, knocking them down and throwing back to the wall. And then exposing shield Flora quietly relegated to the stairs. Suddenly, right above her head and there was a nasty squeak teeth clatter. Without lowering the shield she lifted her head up and was dumbfounded. It turns out that the creature filled and stairs, and now hopped on board Flora, hoping teeth and claws to break the energy barrier. At the same moment he heard a familiar roar and the sound of collapsing under the weight of considerable speed. These were the same nightmarish lions-flowers, still managed to squeeze in close lane and rushed here. Creepy creatures were coming from all sides. There was no escape.

"Is this the end?" - Fear Flora thought. "No. You can not. You can not give up, I must survive!"

Monsters were coming closer, surrounding dense ring girl and strive to break through the protective sphere. "I have to survive. Must."

Monsters growled softly, staring bloodshot eyes on the fairy. "I know what to do." For a moment the girl's eyes become even greener than usual.

- Full power plants! Fight your way through walls!

At the same moment all around the dazzlingly lit up in green, and then there was an explosion. House broke into pieces, along with some immediate, huge stalks almost tore him apart. All collapsed and fell down. Powerful stones knocked monsters to death, causing mangled body to fly down to be buried under the rubble. Blood, rubble walls, plants, corpses of monsters, groans, cries - all mixed up in a single stream of nightmarish mash.

Nobody saw the light green balloon flying on the roof of the nearest house escaped and disappeared, revealing a world battered, shaky, but live Flora at the last moment had time to conclude themselves in a protective sphere and move away from the blast.

- Oh! - She sighed, sitting down on a stone. - Hardly had time! Forces certainly well spent, but at least remained alive!

little after sitting and breath, she carefully looked down. From what he saw to the throat of nausea and fairy hurried to turn away.

"God, what a mess!" - She thought, trying to clear out of my head kind of mangled bodies freaks. "Nehilo bombanulo ... Although, what am I regret them? They want to eat me! That's got to know ours, we also have flower spikes!" - Flora smiled contentedly and thought. "And what do you do? Where to go?"

little unsteadily, she rose to her feet and walked to the opposite side of the roof. With a height of almost the whole city was in full view, and it was very clearly visible, as illuminated by orange light of the setting sun, as if stuck in the sky ("Or is there a day longer?"), Yellow houses go on a strict path straight up the mountain. Green eyes narrowed, fairy thought that there is also some construction. In my head all at once cleared up.

"Aha!" - Rather, she thought. "Apparently, the building - the main thing, and everyone else is already moving away from him, well, or built around it so it would be protected. Turns out, I have to go there! Something seems to me that there shed some light on this whole madhouse . "

She looked around. "Stop! And how do I get there?" - She asked herself the question. "Descend down - no way, will not see, where to go, and few there be someone else hangs out?" - Fairy shuddered. "What do you do then?"

Suddenly her eyes stumbled upon growing along the wall of the house opposite the vine. And at the other house. And more. And so not at home, under the roof of which there would be some strange vines and hooks. At the head of Flora as if something clicked.

"That's the idea, I will call on the vines and fly forward, towards the mountain! That just would not fall on the road ..." - she thought, exposing the forward hand.

Yikes! Almost immediately her palm landed strong green vine. Flora looked at her in surprise. "There must be strong enough to withstand ... Should my weight. So, right now we must somehow leg roll up, run and ..." - YUHUUUU! - Enthusiastically squeal Flora flying in the wind flow on the bungee, past yellow houses, sparkling in the light reddish sun. Fly proved not scary - along the roofs blew as if specially concentrated stream, which did not give deviate from the intended path, and if they themselves creeper throws meet fairy into her hands, one after another. - I LECHUUUU! Flora flew faster and faster, farther and farther away, free as the wind, even without wings, but flew. The setting sun was beating in his eyes, hair blowing in the wind, my heart was so easy and good. "Still Fly - a vocation each fairies!" - Thought flashed in my head of Flora, but soon faded, washed off in a stream of emotions overwhelms Woman. Being crazy, dangerous, but such a joyous flight, fairy and did not notice how the city came to an end, the buildings began to get smaller, but the trees were taller and stronger and also in vines. Mentally changing course capture Flora flew past the trees, not too thick grove, so beautifully lit and orangish reddish sun makes this place look like a fairy tale. It has long been left behind vile creatures, there was nothing unnatural and contrary, all sang and lived again. Birds were chirping, flying next to a girl, green rodents jumped from branch to branch, some ungulates like yellow-green spotted deer sprinted across the earth beneath, among the thick grass, waving colorful butterfly wings and magic ... the beauty of nature, seemed only to reinforce an incredible flight experience and makes the heart beat faster. Finally, Grove ended. Mentally releasing vines Flora fell on soft grass and looked around. She was on top of the mountain or hill. Sky has already acquired a light purplish hue, pink has become more sun finally painted in red and slowly began to lean toward the horizon, casting shadows on the great white columns standing in a semicircle on top. Inside the colonnade was a stone altar, on which lay a big book in a dark green cover. Trailing obscure instincts, Flora slowly stepped inside the semicircle, where the floor was covered with stone instead of grass, and approached the stone. The book was enough to look at ancient and cover made of genuine leather. Trembling with excitement Flora hands touched the book and opened it. His head suddenly began to appear whole series of paintings seemed to have occurred in antiquity. Thick virgin forests, the first settlements - how long ago it was! Conquest, battle, blood, calm, the first united kingdom ... "Yes this is the first king of Linfen!" - Flash thought flashed in my head of fairies infinitely successive visions. "Rosemary First!" Population growth, progress, discovery of other planets, the base of the royal dynasty ... As if it was not just history, but someone's memory and knowledge. Are stored in this book and need a new owner. - chtooo? - Flora screamed in surprise and slammed the book dramatically. Panting, she stood leaning against the altar. All these pictures belong to the history of Linfen and flashed before her, as if alive. And Flora is strained. "No creature can not remember all that!" - She shook her head. "Except, perhaps, Mother Nature. Something is wrong here. Something else happens ..." Suddenly I heard someone right next steps. Sharply raised his head, looked up from the book Flora and then blinked at the dazzling flash of bright light, inertial closed head in his hands. A little later, a little fairy opened one eye and was astonished by what he saw. If the whole world began to thicken, gradually shrinking to the size of the doorway, slowly approaching from the outside world blurred silhouette of a man. Flora stood, as if spellbound, being unable to move, and only looked round eyes like a bunch of concentrated netoropyas out people. It was a woman of medium height, slightly tanned, fair-haired, green-eyed and dressed in green uniforms Linfen with elements of armor. Behind his back fluttered two major feyskih wing, similar carved leaves, hung between them, slung on his belt behind his back, the laser gun. Flora involuntarily shuddered gasp when the stranger looked straight at her and went to her. The woman was young, twenty-five years, maybe a little younger or older, but her eyes seemed dormant wisdom of centuries, perhaps even millennia. She moved slowly, quietly and confidently, her face is not expressionless. Flora stood, paralyzed with fear, not being able to look away from a mysterious fairy. Meanwhile, she stopped in front of the witch and said: - Hello, Flora. - Oh-oh-where in-you know my name? - Stammered asked deeply affected girl. - And-and-who are you? woman issued a weak chuckle. - I know everyone on Linfen. And not just people. Every beast, every bird, every flower. I know what happens in each part of the country, I feel pain, joy and fear of each resident. stranger Every word echoed in my head like a flower fairy hammer blow. In memory surfaced dramatically similar words spoken recently by another person. And then it dawned on Flora. - I know who you are! - She exclaimed. - You - the embodiment of Linfen! Its essence! But, something I never heard that in Linfen was her personification of ... - she wondered. woman smiled approvingly. - You said it all right, Flora. Here are just a material embodiment of Linfen not.

Unavailable.

Flora cautiously raised an eyebrow.

- How's that?

- Do not you remember what happened recently? - Just head to one side and asked Linfen. - These pictures showing the history of your country, since time immemorial until today incurred, cost you only touch the book. You do not say anything?

Flower Fairy only shook her head.

- It's too unbelievable - she said quietly. - I do not understand. We were told that if we survive in the Ritual, we will gain a new entity, that's just kind of - I do not know! I do not know whether there will be anything about me human! - She cried in despair clutching his head.

woman came closer to Flora and put his hands on her shoulders.

- You will survive - she said quietly, looking at his incredible eyes focused on Flora. - And you will keep humanity. And the new entity does not cripple you, do not disfigure the body and soul.

Flower Fairy hesitantly looked up.

- How do you know?

- Because I - your new entity! - Told her the embodiment of Linfen.

Fairy froze for a while with his mouth open, staring blankly at the woman and not knowing what to say.

- That's ...

- Your new entity - the material embodiment of the country combined into one basic quality of its people - Linfen explained. - You'll always know what's happening on your site. Will feel all the emotions of each resident and will live as long as the country with the people shall not perish from the face of the earth

- I. .. country? No, I really do not understand! You just said that the incarnation of Linfen - it's you! But at the same time you said that you - my new entity. And then my new entity - the country! How so?

- I - it's you, Flora. Just look at me, look closely and you'll understand.

Flora looked at the woman. Brown hair, tanned skin, green eyes, facial features - how she had not noticed such an obvious similarity? But the woman looked older Flora, which could give a view on about twenty years. At the same time it was and what made them a young fairy is different and that caught my eye fairy nature in the first instant, pushing everything else to the background. Confidence, strength, wisdom and experience of many generations - something that could not possibly be a girl.

- I - it's you! - Flora whispered in amazement. - We - the same!

- You passed all the tests, so, please, be strong and always accept your new character! - The woman told her.

With these words she glowed green light, and if becoming translucent ghost merged with the body of Flora.

Wild pain immediately pierced girl. It seemed as if the body runs strong discharge current, bones are broken and reassembled, every cell reborn. In my head flashed obscure paintings, he heard voices shouting something that Flora was not able to parse. Clutching his head, she fell to the ground screaming, rolling on it and coughing blood. Under the skin, though plunged spikes, air in the chest was not enough, if it bit the strong cords.

- No-oo! I must stay! - Flora screamed in panic, frantically trying to think of something, but the chorus did not help thinking.

pain was getting stronger, like a fairy torn apart again and sutured, his vision blurred, it was impossible to discern where reality and where - the thoughts of others.

- I. .. feel ... all ... in Linfen ... People ... animals ... flowers ... - Flora croaked, feeling strength rapidly leaving her and struggling to not lose consciousness. - Flowers! - Her pupils suddenly races was increasing. - My strength - in colors! - She cried, spitting out his own blood. - Plants, give me strength! Save me!

At this point, unknown energy warm wave enveloped the body of Flora, struggling with pain, warming and comforting. Now if the two forces fought in the body of a girl - the one that rebuilds her body at a known way, and the other that heals the soul and give strength to endure the destruction of the flesh. None of the forces did not want to concede the other, each time hitting harder, though grappled with each other in an unequal battle.

- I should not give up! - Cried Flora. - I want to live! I still have a lot in life was not!

suddenly flashed before his eyes vague image of a man.

- I want to see it! I never did remember his face! - Not appeased Flora, trying to stifle a cry of hellish pain. - I. MUST. ITS. SEE! - She cried every word mercilessly trying to extract from the total flow obscure paintings of the image in a raincoat, clinging to him as for saving straw. - I have to live for. I can feel it.

latest outbreak of pain, and the power of nature has conquered death, expelling it from the girl's body. Fairy lay panting, and did not believe that it was all over. Whole body ached. not have the strength to even lift a finger so.

"What is it to me? do not understand ..."

Suddenly, the girl's head sounded unfamiliar, loud voice:

- It is necessary to increase the area planted ...

- It's all blame the government!

- Again, prices rose !

- Raise taxes!

- Yes, as you can already!

- Get out quickly from the beds!

- Where tractor?

- Mom, where's Dad?

- No, no, no, stop ... - Flora moaned, burying his face in the grass.

It was too weak to cope with such a sudden it struck the information flow, and the consciousness of fairies slowly in darkness ...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

- Ritual finished! - Thundered suddenly stentorian voice, pulling out of the abyss of oblivion Flora.

Flora barely opened her eyes, feeling that sits hunched in a knot on the floor of a stone cylinder, which was concluded. Whole body ached and his head was torn to pieces by a strange hum's voices seemed to come from the depths of consciousness. Each flash of pain was accompanied by a new wave of votes, for a minute I do not think subside. Woman drove extraneous sounds crazy, does not normally allowed to feel and think calmly. She could not even perceive the words of the priest to end the ritual with proper joy in such situations.

"What is wrong with me? What voice? Leave ... Please, go away ..."

But the voices and did not think to leave. They knocked on the wall like a tortured brain, wanting to smash the skull and break out crazy chorus and carried on. Body as if turned into one continuous throbbing pain point, and to feelings of someone's own pain mingled with the other, from the outside, not belonging to Flora. With all this girl quite clearly felt that everything is happening now has a direct relation to it, and now is an integral part of it.

"Yes, what is it? What was done to me? I. .. really all over?" - Belatedly visited the idea Flora IZNURYoNNYJ head.

At the same moment a stone door slid open cylinder, letting in too bright for the eyes fairy light made her squint and close diseased head in his hands, and in "flask" looked into one of those soldiers that accompanied Winx and the other guys to the hall.

- Alive? - He said curtly.

- Zhivaaa ... - holding ready to crack his head handed Flora.

Warrior turning to someone, nodded, and the two warriors have helped the girl to leave the place of confinement. Flora barely on shaking surge came out of the cylinder, with a shriek as he slowly began to leave the floor.

Sensing underfoot hall floor, painted patterns pentagram Flora sighed with relief.

- It's all over. I survived - barely audible she whispered, looking at covered with cuts and calloused hands.

Those were her hands. Wounded, covered with dried blood, but it was a real, warm hands, belonging to it. They have not changed.

Staying in uncertainty, Flora gently touched her face and held on it. Soft, rounded cheeks, which were before the Ritual. Those lips, hair, eyebrows, eyelids, eyelashes, nose, forehead. Her face remained the same.

Fairy glanced down at her body. Legs, arms, waist, chest - still remained unchanged. Soul Flora briefly swept joy.

- I did not change - hardly utter it in disbelief. - I remained the same. In his body. I left the girl. I stayed Flora!

"That's just never know what had to pay for it and how it will turn back!" - Suddenly said to her inner voice, forcing the fairy nature all bruised body shudder and turn away, heard a strange sound.

Green eyes widened in horror, voices gone slightly on the back burner because of the deep thought fairies moved still further, almost completely zaglohnuv , worth fairy stumble look at the following picture. Several soldiers huddled in remote cylinders, shaking their heads, while their faces were absolutely stone. Then they summoned a few men with ready stretcher and loaded there someone's body, covering them with white cloth.

Flora stifled a desperate cry, ready to break out of his chest. She did not see dead people, but her eyes caught perfectly as white cloth, barely touching the phone, instantly soaked with blood.

"NOOO! Winx Do not!" - Screamed her mind, and a chorus of voices, suddenly returning, reflected her words echoing in the brain. Flora did not know what to do. Although relations with the once best friends are no longer considered the standard of true friendship, as once were, but it is in any case did not want the girl died, but still like this, in a basement, all forgotten and useless. Too many people associate them, maybe it was not completely sever ties of friendship, but, in any event, the end of their lives would have been for the fairies plants too terrible loss.

"I do not want them to be killed!" - Thought flashed in my head Flora. Exhausted and angry over what can not do anything, she squeezed his hands into fists, tears streamed from his eyes despair.

- I do not want to lose them, - she said, looking forward to the remaining unsolved cylinders, which directed the guards. - They are dear to me.

kind and gentle by nature Flora heart ached painfully at the thought that Winx may be dead. "I do not want to lose them."

- Please do not Winx ... Just do not they. They're strong! They can not die! - Swallowing her tears, she said, with bulging eyeballs watching the door open to take.

holes from the drop seemed pale hand, then head with long blue-black hair, and then, with the help of the guards got out into the daylight ragged, wounded, with dejected look on his face and bulging eyes, is a living muse. All kind of told her that she had a difficult life, and return cost her incredible efforts. Holding her head, she walked away, something incoherent mumbling.

- The Muse! - Flora exclaimed, feeling a little burst of energy, it is obvious joy for her friend, but that it did not seem to hear and continued to impose something.

Not waiting for an answer, Flora, still staggered toward her with open arms. Fairy music, whether by accident, or catching body vibrations sex, raised her head, exhausted smile, took a step forward.

- Do not say anything - she said, stopping Flora. - Do not tell. Just as we are alive, and this is most important.

With these words she hugged her friend and shook with tears polivshihsya endless stream of relief. Too much has happened in the last year. Too many things had to go through that day. Too many "too." And this day showed that a truly important in life. Life itself. And the friendship that gives strength to live, and they, Winx, nearly destroyed his irrepressible ambition and desire for glory, forgetting its original purpose and lost its essence.

"Muse ... What would I do if I lost you? " - Flora thought, hugging her friend struggling sobs deterrent, but has no power to stop pouring out of blue eyes with tears. "How would I have gone through it? I was so close to that to lose you, and it is now understood, as you dear to me. Yes you are dear to me, Winx! Survive only, please ..."

As if hearing her words of Bloom came nearest cylinder. Her face was all red and covered with soot, in fiery red hair tangled crimson crusted blood froze. In his blue eyes were no more arrogance and haughtiness. In them there was something else that is so old Flora Bloom reminded what she knew in the first year - an uncertain, kind, shy girl that took Winx under his wing as a freshman, and that eventually turned into a red bitch and took place unspoken leader , inexplicably forcing others to recognize its authority and go after her, like obedient dogs. To the girl he now saw Flora, too, was indecision and uncertainty, even more - wild fear and bewilderment. "Did she come back?" - Thought fairy nature and do not have time to react, with the Muse was in the arms of red.

- Girls ... - squeezed Bloom. - You have no idea how glad I am that you're alive.

- I also - Flora whispered.

- You're so hot - Muse replied. - As if visited in the inferno of hell.

Bloom shivered all over and grabbed his head.

- What's the matter? - Once exclaimed fairies.

Chestnut shook her head.

- Votes ... - she moaned. - I hear voices ...

- So you too ... - Muse said absently, bulging blue eyes and staring at Bloom frightened eyes.

Flora of these words was afraid. "Oh my God! Are they experienced the same thing as me? Or even worse?" - Thought fairy nature. "Bloom, it seems, are just not fry even become like normal again! Hmm, I see, she got nehilo! A Muse ... as if it were trying to stun! So what does all this have? Did we do ..."

Meanwhile, Bloom began to speak:

- You have no idea what happened to me ...

Muse at just grunted.

- excellent present! - She said, arms folded, at this point so that recalling Flora Muse, she knew in the first year - an independent and daring.

"We see and something happened to her. Same with brains something happened."

- It's like I was burning - Bloom continued, still holding his head, and her face was contorted with pain in unbearable. - I do not have to tell everything that happened to me, but all my tests have been associated with fire! - She said, lifting his blue eyes, which clearly was read bewilderment mixed with wild fear. - Like my element turned against me and tried to kill! - Exclaimed moth, already on the verge of hysteria. - I've never been so scared! Everything I saw and felt it ...

For a moment she stopped breathing air convulsively, and continued, trying not to break.

- Yes compared to this all these Darkar, Valtor, Trix and Chernokrugovtsy - just what a kindergarten- then!

She wanted to say something, when suddenly from the stone cylinder staggered climbed Stella. The sight of her was no better than the rest of the fairies: golden hair matted and covered with soot, clothes torn and in some places like a burnt-something face all red, eyes bulging. It was clear to anyone that glamorous fairy sun and moon had to work hard to survive.

- My hair ... - she said in a pained voice. - My manicure! - The girl exclaimed in horror when he saw wounded hands. - In what has become of my clothes? - Almost passed it by a hysterical scream when she touch the rags that were once stylish attire. - Oh God ... - she moaned, clutching his head and rolling his eyes.

- You almost died, and continue to bake about his rags! - Muse said, referring to the blonde.

heard the voice girlfriend Stella immediately threw his occupation and turned to her. Anxious and frightened face lit up with a smile.

- Hah, I would not want to die in such a form! - Uttered solar fairy, throwing back her long blonde hair. - Such a beauty, I should always look neat, even going to die! And I? You have seen what has become of my clothes? - She exclaimed, with a cry pulling the fabric, which exploded with a bang right on it. - You have no idea what it got up!

- Stella, Stella ... you're so - said Flora.

- Stella ... You can not say anything, the main thing - you're alive! - Bloom said, walking up to a blonde girlfriend and hugging her. - We all got off.

- Ooh, it's just unbearable! - Suddenly exclaimed Stella, clutching his head and grimace of pain pierced her unexpectedly.

- What's the matter?- Flora anxiously exclaimed.

- My head ... - handed Stella. - I'm going crazy ... Voices ... Damned voice ... Go away!

girls with bulging eyes staring at the sun fairy.

- So you too ... - mused Muse, breaking the general silence.

Stella started, momentarily forgetting about not giving rest extraneous sounds in my head.

- And you hear them too? - She was stunned.

- We all hear them - corrected her Flora.

- Apparently, this is our payback - summed Muse, staring at the stone ceiling. - Looks like it was the purpose of the ritual.

- drive us crazy! - Blonde screamed. - That we always hear people left in his head, wanting to wear dresses is tasteless? So I was fighting for my life with light monsters purely to then listen as nedostilisty provide the wrong advice? This is madness! - Again she grabbed his head and was about to be entered into hysterics in the hall, but Flora and Muse stopped her in time.

- Stella, stop immediately! - Shushed her fairy tunes. - You know that we deserved to be punished, and it is our charge!

"I do not think our punishment is only to suffer eternally from the buzz of voices, which, besides, you can drown if you concentrate and think about something something deep enough! " - There was a thought in my head Flora. "It seems to me that it can not be all that easy.'s Obviously have some kind of trick!"

Suddenly fairies heard someone sobbing. Turning to the sound source, they saw sobbing Bloom, wipe tears and snot, with more smearing mud on his face.

- Bloom? - Golden eyes widened in disbelief Stella. - What are you doing?- Ask it, coming up to her friend and taking her hand.

Flora and Muse had no choice but to exchange glances and how to approach the red roaring girl.

- Girls ... - Bloom said through tears. - Excuse me. Sorry.

- What are you, Bloom? - Black eyebrow arched in disbelief Muse.

- No, it is not necessary. Do not forgive! - Interrupted her fairy fire. - It's all about me!

"What?" - Flora surprised. "She realized that most of the blame for the destruction of Magix and death of thousands of innocent people? Something a little late, but okay, it's better late than never ..."

- I thought I would bring you to victory, that we become heroes, strong and invincible, but instead we were here in the cave, and almost died! - Continued meanwhile red, bursting into tears.

"Oh, no, it seemed."

- Bloom ... - Stella shook her head. - Do do not kill. The main thing - that we are together and are all alive! - She smiled, hugging her friend.

Ognyevka, still sobbing, pulled away.

- You do not understand, Stella, - she said slowly. - I, as a leader, I am responsible for my group, for all of you, and my fault you almost died, forced to fight the plague, like a kooky elements of his element!

- How do you know?- Asked Muse.

"Although ... No, still a little remorse, even if not in what I hoped!" - Flora thought. "And in general, what is the meaning of repentance, if we already have done Affairs and punished?"

- By the way - suddenly raised her voice Muse, folding his arms and looking around nervously. - And where Techna?

- Techna? - Hoarse voice repeated Bloom.

- Oh no! - Stella exclaimed in horror. - Really ...

Before she could finish the sentence, the door opened another cylinder, and from there a clear mechanical step and absolutely straight face went techno. She was pretty battered, crimson hair stood on end, the body and then held purple flash of electric discharges, and complete lack of emotion on his pale face made her look truly frightening.

- Techna ... - relieved Flora and Muse.

- You're alive. .. - utter Bloom, more reddened with tears.

- Teeeh! - Stella yelled, rushing to the fairy technology with open arms, but was stopped by a hand gesture.

- Stay - warning Techna said icily. - Will kill.

understands nothing blonde stared at her friend, and came up behind Muse softly whispered in her ear, to clarify the situation:

- shock. If you approach closer, I'll kill you electrocution. Understandable?

- It is - responded fairy sun and the moon, just in case moving away ago.

fairy art meanwhile looked hall. Seeing a little farther stretcher sheets with closed bodies, without any emotion she said:

- There were only us.

Muse at just threw up her hands.

- As you see.

Some time girls standing without saying anything to each other. The worst thing is left behind, and no words could now express what they felt. After enduring a terrible ordeal, they survived, unlike other accidents, which sank on a stretcher and carried to one corner. With this hard-won such a terrible life and death - two opposite things were very close, and from this realization became very sick at heart. Words were now completely redundant.

Finally, first broke the silence Flora.

- Do you think what happened to us? - She asked, turning to techno, as the smartest of the Winx.

She briefly wondered green eyes narrowed, while continuing to remain surprisingly dispassionate.

- Probably, there was a change of body structure and level of consciousness, - she said, while none muscle moved on her face, as if she was talking about the simplest things.

- Do not understand - Stella rolled her eyes. - A simpler you can not? - She asked, and then hissed clasped her head. - Aw, damn voice!

- You also hear them? - Asked Bloom co fear in his blue eyes, that all the fairies heard strange voices in his head could not frighten them.

- Yes, - said dryly Techna. - As I understand, you - too.

Fei nodded, and at Flora at the same moment in the brain flared image Linfen capital.

"What is it?" - The thought flashed through her mind.

- So what happened to us? - Stella moaned, trying to calm the growing pain that was completely pointless.

- As I understand, we came into contact with a certain substance, causing our body has undergone significant changes. And the voice in our head - proof.

Winx time gasped and Techna continued:

- And I think that's not all. Not all - in the eyes reflected a strange metallic luster, making more fairies trembled under an icy stare girlfriend, tell them so unfavorable conclusions.

"... Do not Stop!"

At the head of Flora's paintings became clearer. She had seen the strange vines stretching from the trees and going further and further out of the woods, crawling on the road, at home ... Like Haywire animals once left their burrows and shouting scurrying away ... Earth ... Earth is covered with cracks!

- That is, we have someone possessed? - Stella exclaimed in horror, close to a state of panic. - Some kind of nature?

"Do not, do not! Uymites!"

screams of people suffering land, animals and plants ... the panic ... Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide ... Despair ...

- No, - unexpectedly hard for yourself voice said Flora, restraining struggling not to cry out in pain spreading through her body. - Not gotten us.

- What is it, Flora? - The voices of friends heard genuine horror.

- You're trembling!

- Are you sick?

- What about us?

Cracks, falling, pain, cry ...

Feeling that more strength left, Flora last breath to utter:

- Ourselves changed. We have a new identity.

At the same moment started this madness. At the head of Flora was no longer just a voice - there were wild cries, cries of despair dying. Paintings were more than real, like fairy came there and found herself sees everything from the side. Everything was in confusion in the minds of girls. It was impossible to understand where Linfen, where stone hall. All crack grows, taking into the earth houses, cars, people ... People.

Something rapidly beginning end up inside Flora pain repeated efforts, the body that pierced with a knife, thrown into sharp stones, burned to the ground and so on to infinity. Of healed wounds on Flora splattered blood, in some places there were new. Air lacked, it was impossible to breathe.

Nothing wondering fairy sank to her knees, injuring more tormented flesh. At the same moment her stomach turned inside out.

- FLORA! - Cried the frightened to death Winx, rushing to her friend.

"No ... do not die! NO!"

World Flora spun before his eyes. She could not make out who shouts, who dies a violent death, where friends. Not have the strength to break out of an endless stream of suffering.

- She needs help!

- Bring water!

- Doctor!

- Flora, do not die, you hear me? We need you!

- You're strong, hold on!

"In Linfen declared an emergency. unprecedented earthquake in minutes claimed the lives of more than two hundred ..." - suddenly sounded in the tortured minds Flora voice leading news Linfen.

- She coughs up blood!

- Yes, give us the same!

- Do not go!

Three ... Four ... One after another, the figures appeared in the brain flower fairies, and every time something more broke off inside her.

"For what? For what?"

In what it a moment of agony subsided. The last time coughing blood, Flora looked up at the pale girlfriends tired eyes.

- Girls - with difficulty she croaked, feeling in the mouth characteristic metallic taste. - All is well.I'm not dying. I did not - she said, knowing the answer somewhere.

At the same moment a new outbreak of pain pierced her, and fairy, unable to withstand such torture, with a cry fell on the stone floor in a pool of his own blood ...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

- She wakes up - Flora suddenly heard a voice that sounded directly overhead and snatch it from the depths of darkness.

- As it happened with her? - Came another, no less concerned.

- I think it has something to do with the ritual! - Said the third man.

- But why ... - someone started a fourth.

- Well tsyts! - Someone's imperious voice interrupted the remaining ice.

nature Fairy heard footsteps approaching her, and then heard the voice again, as understood Flora owned Icy.

- Hmm, Flora, to be honest - you're out of luck. Very unlucky. However, it could be worse.

Fairy nature with a groan eyes opened and immediately closed her them from the bright sunlight coming through the window and falling into her face. Somehow I blinked, she focused on the vision and saw a worried face and Icy Winx. Ice witch standing next to the bed on which lay Flora, arms folded. The sight of her sympathy and expressed extreme frustration. The rest of the fairies looked very depressed.

- Welcome back, Flora - sigh, utter cold lady.

"Why are they looking at me?" - Still not thinking hard after waking thought flower fairy. "What happened, why they look as if just come from a funeral?"

- What happened to me? - A hoarse voice asked fairy nature, somehow getting up nakrovati but heavy hand Icy forced her again to take a horizontal position.

- Lie, - said the witch. - You will have a very hard time. While gaining strength. They'll still oh so needed - almost inaudibly she added, looking away.

Bewilderment Flora slowly beginning to grow into a real panic. Green eyes widened in horror, all sorts of thoughts overwhelmed the patient's head. From somewhere in the depths of the subconscious began gradually increasing roar be heard voices. "What is it that even Icy not want to talk?" - Flora thought frightened. "And Winx ... I've never seen them so depressed!"

- Really, all that bad? - Almost a whisper girl.

Winx guiltily looked down, and Icy, sitting on the bed fairies, shook her head and slowly began:

- You do not regained consciousness three days.

- Three days? - Exclaimed the fairy.

- Yes, - said dryly ice witch. - Since you have passed the Ritual of Rebirth, was exactly three days.

- and fifty-five minutes - on the machine added Techna lifeless voice.

Nobody answered her remark, but usually cheerful and carefree Stella, who now was gloomy clouds , laughed bitterly. Turning his head to the side solar blonde Flora saw that she was dressed in purple and dark crimson tones instead of the usual orange and yellow. Surprise flowers fairies increased even more. "Stella - in purple!'s Exactly a bad sign!"

- You understood everything correctly - Icy said, as if reading the thoughts of Flora. - The situation in which you have got, rather difficult. You could even say unique.

Muse, standing a little way off, just sniffed it. Bloom also that always hated ice witch nodded briefly, clearly agreeing with Icy, and looked down again. "Well, no, it's all weird!" - Flora quizzically looked at moth. "They have always been with Icy like cats and dogs, and now they have like a truce! Either I'm crazy or Bloom miraculously was able to overcome his pride and humanly talk about everything. I do not know. But here exactly something happens. Aw, damn voices again! " - Hiss of pain, she grabbed his head.

- I'm sorry, Flora - Icy said. - I wish you all, honestly. I would not wish this to anyone. Especially now that you somehow have to live with it. If we certainly do not find a way to bring it all back - she added softly.

Flora, being no longer able to remain in the dark, did not survive.

- What happened to us? - She asked, clutching Icy sleeve. - Why do you feel sorry for us? After all, we are not dead! Ritual not kill us! We managed! I have fulfilled the promise given to you! I struggled, fought monsters, even when there was no power! I survived!

- I know - ice witch replied. - Otherwise I would not be here wa.

- And I have not changed - continued Flora. - Well, at least outwardly, - she added uncertainly, and looked at her hands in many places bandaged. - And the girls, too - she said look at the Winx.

Those only sighed.

- That's just these voices - puzzled added fairy nature. - And the case in the hall ... I then saw that Linfen was a terrible earthquake, killing many people.

She briefly paused, pondering the situation.

- I'm then seen it all, as if was near. And felt how people died, while I though she was dying!

She lifted her head up sharply, drawing on other girls frightened look.

- Every time something broke off inside me, I felt every death, but could not help it! - She said, not noticing bryznuvshie bitter tears from his eyes. - It was just awful! And then I could not stand to have lost consciousness. I just did not expect to be able to wake up ... So what is it to me? - She turned to the Winx.

Those silently looked at each other, and Icy all the time to listen carefully Flora, said:

- I can say that on Linfen then really there was a terrible earthquake in its power. And the victims were really very much. Several hundred.

Flora screamed in horror, and the witch, sigh, continued:

- So, your vision was right.

Flora, sniffed and shook her head.

- No, Icy, it was not a vision, - Quoth fairy nature, wiping away tears hands . - It was something else. I do not know how to explain, but if I was and witness and participant in these events. And ... if I was related to my land, was in continuous contact! Pain land and people was my pain!

She abruptly stopped, and felt a sudden pain in the heart. Pushing collar nightie, girl horrified. On the chest, in the left half, where the heart, adorned large scar.

- How ... - Flora squeezed amazement.

- You brought out of the hall in a dreadful state - suddenly spoke up Bloom, up to this point without a word.

- You coughing up blood and screaming - Muse added nervously reeling on hand long dark hair.

- We thought you were dying! - Stella raised her head, eyes light cleaning with a bang.

- Well, in part it was, - said Flora.

- This is most likely directly related to the rituals - mechanical voice uttered Techna. - This is the most logical explanation. If changed our nature, it is quite possible, therefore there was some changes in the body.

- change the nature ... - on the machine repeated Flora, frowning, head began to emerge more clearly from the memory of recent events. - The Essence of ... New entity.

Suddenly all fairy shuddered. "Oh no!" - She thought."That woman in uniform. If what she said - is true, then, it turns out our new entity is ..."

- No, - Flora squeezed. - That can not be. We could not be ... That's impossible!

- What "impossible"? - Asked Stella.

- I hope I'm wrong! - Flora replied, removing the ear interferes with light brown strand.

- I'm afraid not - sadly smiled Icy.

Winx quizzically turned to her.

- Why? - Not appeased Stella. - What is it?Am I alone do not understand? I certainly feel that the world is something wrong going on and we probably were stuck to their ears, but explain to me what happened to us? - She cried and almost fell on the floor from the desperate waving hands.

- Stella uymis - threw her techno. - Are you so do not you understand?

- Do you really understand? - Turned to her fairy sun and moon.

- I guess - Techna said impassively, arms folded. - But I hope that I made a mistake in the calculations.

Icy, which, apparently, already bothered to drag out, straightened on the bed and Flora, making a sign to all shut up, looked around the room. Her eyes blue eyes was no more ice, he expressed only despair and the inevitability of the future. All Winx witch looked at the cold, without saying a word.

Realizing that everyone is ready to listen to it carefully, witch began to speak:

- Now that everyone came to their senses and can sense information, I can tell you everything.

air in the room glowed like. Fairies stood motionless, afraid to make the slightest movement.

- We Trix, knew from the beginning that you do.

hearing these words, Stella came out of his stupor.

- Knew? - She exclaimed angrily. - So why did not you say earlier?

- Stella, calm down! - Bloom grabbed girlfriend already ready to rush to the Icy. - We ourselves with Trix then did not speak to what they would have us say?

- Really. It would be illogical - added Techna, Bloom with helping to drag Stella Muse in place.

- Well, Flora? - Blonde blurted. - With it, they talked and became friends! She could tell us something!

Flora from such forward nearly choked with saliva.

- Stella, what are you doing? - She shook her finger at his temple. - What's gotten into you? Trix I did not say anything. Only said that I survived!

- Suffer Well! - Icy cold voice rang out, forcing all the fairies involuntarily shiver from the sudden cold, has penetrated into the room and shut up. - Flora, we did not say anything. Yes, we know, but it's not the knowledge that is necessary to keep in mind. If we said Flora, she would just scared and it would only make things worse! Be agitated and could not survive! And if I told you, you would zaisterili even more, and then now would not have sat here!

Stella guilty dejectedly, and other fairies looked all eyes on Icy. Lady Ice briefly paused for breath, and spoke again.

- As you know yourself, and this ritual was designed to change your identity. And it has changed. Now you hardly can be called full-fledged fairies.

"How so?" - Flora thought puzzled. "Something is wrong with our own?"

- We know what happened to you - icily Quoth Icy.

Behind the window darkened. On the bright sky in a flash crawling black clouds covering the sun. Window into the room swung open, letting in an icy room whirlwind, splash fairies cold breath of fear. Icy took a couple of steps to the window and closed it silently, then turned back to the girls. In the darkened room of her shapely figure line was even more impressive and awe calling soulful powerful witch ice. Compared with her Winx unwittingly feel themselves weak, confusing in itself, crushed by the girls, as they in fact were.

Taking a deep breath, Icy said:

- You have become the embodiment of their countries.

Indoors was an awkward pause. Winx amazement staring at the witch, blinking stupidly. All except techno, whose face is still not express any emotion.

Silence reigned for several minutes. Hear the phrase plunged fairies in a real shock. After some time, realizing the meaning of what a witch Winx chorused:

- WHAT-O-O?

- One Spirit kingdom - Icy explained. - His essence. Which is connected with the land, feel all the emotions of his people - joy, sorrow, despair. Which always hears each of its resident and knows what is happening to him.

- So what is this voice inside! - Cried Stella. - Ooh ...

- No, it can not be - gasp Bloom. - It is simply impossible!

- Sad but true! - Icy shrugged.

- But this is terrible! - Stella and wailed, clutching his head, rushed about the room. - Why us? It's not fair!

Techna shot blonde look, even colder than Icy, and slowly began:

- What's not fair, Stella? You and she know that we deserved to be punished. Equivalent to our offense. Our fault, killing many people, we're now going to hear when they will die and feel like it's all happening to us. All logical.

- It is time to understand it and take - put Muse, shooting Stella annoyed look. - Our act is no forgiveness. I do not think that our guilt can ever atone.

Stella sniffed.

- But it's too cruel! - She said. - We are now, and will suffer from the buzz of voices in your head? I. .. - blonde suddenly broke off, and then rattled with renewed vigor, clutching his head. - Do we hear conversations, thoughts and feelings ABSOLUTELY ALL inhabitants of our kingdoms?

Icy nodded.

- Oh God - Stella groaned and rolled his eyes and collapsed into a chair.

Flora also said nothing, silently watching despair girlfriends. "It turns out that the woman I saw in the end of the ritual, was right. We have found a new identity. We have become the embodiment of their kingdoms. Like humans, but at the same time is not." Fairy nature with a sigh, looked down. "Well, Techna absolutely right. We deserve this, and will now until death to hear these voices and suffer during disasters. And so what happens if you declare a new villain ..." Flora widened in horror green eyes and shuddered . "It's so silly. Sometime we wanted to be fairies, custodians, and now ... we have turned away from it all. Hardly anyone expects us. Though ... no. Trix. They helped us. Helped when the whole world rejected us! "

Flora raised her head and looked at Icy. "Who would have thought that the seemingly worst enemies stretch a helping hand! And they were something normal girls! And we brought them so many problems ... However, that regret the past? We need to move on, to accept their the new entity. "

Her voice broke suddenly thought Stella.

- How long will it last? - Pained voice held a lover of glamor. - How we go crazy with these hassles in your head? No, what a madhouse, who are so worn? - She winced, rubbing his temples. - Who wears evening dress with sneakers?

From the response received blonde nearly fell on the floor.

- Eternity - lifeless voice said Icy.

Winx puzzled looked at the witch.

- That is - trying to appease participation heartbeat, slowly began to bloom. - Speaking of eternity, you mean ...

contract did not let her open the door creak, and then there was displeased voice Stormy.

- Yes, it is she wants to say! - She muttered, walking past Winx. - Will you live forever, and this whole eternity to hear and see that for the mess going on in your kingdom!

Here too frightened Flora gasped, clutching his mouth hands, not to mention the other fairies.

- What-oh-oh! - She exclaimed. - Eternity?

- You're kidding, Trix! - Blurted Muse widely bulging blue eyes and take a step back, pressing against the wall, as if to merge with it.

Stormy snorted.

- Why would we kidding? - She asked.- We really do not need to do it. Your share is unenviable. Honestly, I do not know your punishment worse.

"Eternity ..." - words echoed in my head Flora. "Eternity ... I do not understand!" - She shook her blond head. "It turns out that we ..."

- Immortal - as if in confirmation of her thoughts, a voice was heard entering the room Darcy carrying on a tray with cups, from which emanates a strong smell of herbal decoction. - Die when your people disappear. And nobody is going to disappear.

Someone with a groan fell on the floor. Absolutely lost Bloom and indifferent to everything Techna approached the fallen down from the chair and Stella seated in place. Darcy immediately handed a cup of pale sun and moon fairy.

- Here, drink this, - she said. - Feel better. And the voice will not get so.

Stella silently took the cup and drank a little. After making a few sips, she calmed down a bit.

- I do not understand - sunny blonde moaned. - It's too hard for me. Immortality ... Some new entity ... Voices ... Losing strength ...

- So what about our own? - Unable to stand, said Flora.

This question she said Bloom.

- And you try to turn - redhead sighed wearily. - Then you will understand everything.

Flora focused on transformation, collecting all the power to transform, and closed her eyes. His head appeared feysky her appearance, the girl's body glowed a greenish light. Was about to happen conversion. But suddenly Flora ceased to glow with a loud groan and leaned back against the pillows.

- Flora! - Muse exclaimed, jumping to her friend. - How are you?

Fairy nature, with the help of witches, stood on the bed and shook her head.

- I. .. I. .. I can not turn! My strength ... as if they have disappeared! - A trembling voice she said, slowly but surely succumbing to panic. - I do not understand. I like something does not turn!

She looked at the other fairies and witches startled look of despair.

Bloom, quiet sigh and went to bed fairies and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

- Hold on, Flora. We all have the same thing. Nobody else can become.

- Probably, this feature is no longer available to us in connection with the change of entity - mechanical voice Quoth Techna. - Or temporarily locked - a little quieter she added.

Muse at just snorted black eyebrows furrowed.

- Your comment is now completely irrelevant, Techno!

- I'm just stating facts - shrugged fairy technology is still not expressing any emotion .

Muse But she said nothing, already switched to Bloom.

- And you too, Bloom! - She blurted. - Flora was dying, choking in his own blood, and you tell her to "turn, turning!" - Muse's voice changed, obviously parodying Bloom. - And if Flora worse? You thought about that? That no longer can not command? Togo times you were little?

Flora did not like it. Now glamorous longhaired brunette eerily reminiscent of her former Muse - daring, assertive, independent tomboy. And it meant that so far, and to conflict. And Icy seem too aware of it, I still remember that slap in the face, and did not depart anywhere from fairies who did not seem to notice standing beside witch and the other girls.

- Muse, do not! - Turned to her fairy nature. - I'm all right!

- Yes, you shut up, Flora! - Hissed at her fairy music and again stared at Bloom. - There is nothing to defend Bloom! Accustomed to manage it all, so now you can not without it! Everywhere climbs!

Bloom puzzled raised an eyebrow.

- Muse, what are you doing?

- That I what? - Shouted Muse. - No, you - in order! - Brunette shook her finger at his temple. - Just with oak collapsed! I, too, found a very manipulative! And still continues, the site can not sit still!

- And what you do not like? I - leader!

- Who are you to command us? - Muse is simply screaming at Bloom, ignoring the shocked witches - their memory Winx so had never quarreled. - Or do not you remember how it ended your last "manifestation of leadership"? Yes, here we all were guilty and deserved punishment, but that's up to you, it seems, is not reached, which led us to this! I am no longer obey!

- Girls, stop! - Flora pleaded helplessly waving his arms, she did not want her friend right here fought and injured each other.

lit in blue Bloom bad yellowish light.

- You Beal, Muse, - she smiled, stretching the lips into a wicked smile. - Although I am no magic, but I can stand up for himself!

- Excellent!- Muse said. - Challenge accepted!

Girls has been rushed at each other, but Icy and Stormy just grabbed them and dragged away to a safe distance, despite the screams and attempts to escape.

- Let me go! - Squeal Bloom, Icy kicking. - How dare she?

- Dura red, stop it! - Ice witch hissed when borer hit her on the knee.

- Let me she hung! - Muse screamed, writhing like a snake in a skillet, but Stormy held her tight.

- Stop twitching, damned! - Stormy grumbled, not letting go of the brunette went berserk. - What you found?

- Stop!

Flora could no longer look at this mess and jumped out of bed, standing between Bloom and Muse.

- Stop quarreling!

- Flora, go away! - Shouted Muse, the seriously worried for her friend in the memory surfaced again when she threw herself between Icy and Bloom, to prevent them from killing each other and taking the brunt of the four spells. - Well it crazy!

- very crazy! - Blurted out in response to Bloom.

"God, somebody help!" - Flora looked around anxiously around, looking for at least some support. Darcy at this time was too busy and Stella could not help them. Witches struggled kept yelling fairies providing too strong resistance. "Where is ..."

The sudden sound of a slap suddenly silenced close to madness attack Bloom. The room immediately fell silent, all fell silent. At the same moment the sound of the second slap to the Muses, echoed through the room.

Glancing up, saw fairies techno. Lady art looked formidable as ever, her face for a long time is not to express any emotion was distorted with anger, acid-crimson hair stood on end, eyebrows were furrowed.

- What are you doing? - Panting Techna asked, her dark green eyes seemed to shoot lightning. - We're all in the same boat. We now need to be friends like never before. Be together. Only together can we survive. And you?Heads to fight? So many things go through, so many difficulties to overcome side by side, and now so easy to succumb to emotion and will fill each other? This, you think logically? Yes you are just two selfish! - She exclaimed indignantly.

From techno voice, which could be heard distinctly her overwhelming emotions, Stella nearly choked on tea, and Darcy nearly knocked over a tray with the contents. All were struck to the core. "Maybe it will come out so numb?" - Flora thought, with a share of fright looking at techno. "She's alive, because it is impossible ever to withdraw into themselves, I know Techna strong, but someday it may not survive and break! Would be better if she now express what she thought. Though relieved become."

Techna just a breath, she continued her tirade, but more calm and steady voice

- even in children and is more logic in the actions. Do you think that if you now have squabbled and poderetes, then this will get easier? Yes, no drops, it is clear to anyone! We already ruined our selfishness and pride, and nothing screams correct. We all need to understand that deserved to be punished, and now the only thing that we can do so is to take a new entity and move on! We are in a situation where it is impossible to quarrel in any case! Do you understand this?

Bloom and Muse guiltily lowered their heads, being unable to bear this heavy look with a distinctive steel sheen. Flora sat quietly on the bed, like a mouse, staring in amazement at the technology. Trix seems too froze in shock from moving speech cropped girls. Fairy art itself, shaking his head, waved and walked across the room and sat in a chair next to Stellino.

- Darcy, give me your broth, - she said, her voice sounded again aloof and cold, as if nothing had happened .

Witch illusions silently handed her a glass, and Stella, that all this time looking at the technology, surprise rounding golden eyes, his whole body jerked and utter admiration:

- Well, you're giving, techno! Even I, clever and beautiful, to this would not have guessed!

Techna in response gave her such a hard look that solar fairy screamed involuntarily.

- And here and think of nothing else, Stella, - she said slowly. - All so clear. I simply stated the facts known to all. So, nothing special and demanding voltage brain is not here! - These words, she turned away from the blonde again face changed, as if wearing a wax mask on him.

Meanwhile, Bloom took a deep breath, turned to the Muse.

- Forgive me, - she whispered apologetically.

fairy music shook her dark head.

- No, that you forgive me. I'm all overwrought, and fell on you!

- And you had every right to it - in all seriousness said Bloom. - I did too has played a leader!

Chestnut sat down on the bed and Flora, his chin in his hands, continued looking into the blue eyes of the Muse:

- All these transformations, power, glory finally turn my head! It was like a drug - like every time more and more! At times, it seemed to me that I - it's not me, and the dark side of me wins!

- So it was - icily replied Icy, sitting nearby. - Thee because of that and kept in solitary confinement on a course of intensive therapy that your other entity may Shadow Bloom, burst out of control, completely capturing your mind and body!

- Well, that was a terrible sight! - Stormy added, shuddered from the flood of memories.

- That's just the power of love at that time did not help - Flora said quietly with barely noticeable sadness in his voice.

Fire fairy sadly sighed, removing bangs from her eyes.

- Sky ... - she managed to say, about ready to cry.

Witch immediately changed in the face.

- So it will not work! - Stormy frowned. - What happened, happened, everything is, rejoice that remained alive!

- Forget about that fool you! - Icy Bloom grabbed his shoulders, deploying to face him. - Forget about it, you hear? - Seeing that ogneyka ready to cry, as she shook her should. - He is not worthy of you, you hear?

Chestnut sniffed in response, not noticing the other girls in the room it immediately moved closer to the bed.

- But we loved each other ... - gasping desperately she said. - I loved him. Was ready to do anything for him ... He was my first man ... And it looks like the last ... - sob, she added.

Darcy had already prepared a new batch of broth, waved her hand dismissively.

- What nonsense! - Said the witch illusions. - Will you still a man, and a real, normal, and not this misery!

At the word "squalor" Bloom attempted to laugh, but it came out something like the rattle of the dying.

- The poverty - on the machine she said. - The poverty ... And I loved it. Loved! Loved it! LOVED this misery, you know? - She fell on the creek abruptly grabbed Icy and has already taken her to shake, to the utter surprise of the other girls. - Loved him, you know? GOAT OF SUCH, AND HE MARRIED THIS DIASPORA, fig crook!

- Bloom, stop it! - Cried the other fairies and witches, coming out of his stupor and take take off I think nothing of Bloom stunned Icy.

- Her fever! - Stella exclaimed, touching his forehead girlfriend.

- Now we'll fix this! - Darcy grinned slyly.

With great difficulty managed to unhook the girls screaming moth from bruised ice witch, give her a magic potion Darcy to bed and Flora, which had already more than it is not needed. After some time to rest in bed under the covers, Bloom calmed down and not getting out of bed, went on:

- Can you imagine what he said to me when he decided to break up with me? That he does not need a criminal! Yes, and not a girl. Hah, yeah, this is the same its Diaspora criminal, like I am! - Redhead smiled bitterly, removing weak hand from his forehead prevent strands. - And I doubt very much that she got him a girl!

Nearby someone clicked his tongue indignantly. Everyone in the room immediately turned to the sound, as it turned out, frowning issued Muse standing with arms folded.

- Here again convinced that all men - the goats! - She hissed. - How that - once in the bushes! Good thing then I have enough brains to their glamorous not to sleep with Riven! Otherwise, I think I would now be spared. And so there! - She lifted her chin. - Anything I have left!

- Well, nothing - handed Stella, straightening hair. - So would you know how wonderful merge together in a passionate dance of bodies and indulge lyubviiii ... - dreamily rolled his eyes and lips stretched into a sheepish smile, Stella squealed.

Muse sniffed at it, looked at Stella as a crazy.

- No , thank you, I'll manage, - she said dryly.

- Timmy And I do not seem interested, as a woman - came a sigh of techno.

eyes flashed fairy art faint echoes of pain inflicted heavy parting and sorrow with a strange admixture of bewilderment and regret .

- His only obtained if you follow the logic, are only interested in electronic girls. Programs. Everything connected with computers. Robots. But I was not a robot! I live!- Its mechanical voice trembled again, but fairy obviously noticed this and immediately rushed to pull myself together. - If I rarely express their feelings and talk about desires, it does not mean that I do not have. I'm the same as all the ... - more quietly she said, glancing at his hands raised up. - I too loved. Love is just so different ... It's so logical. But apparently, I'm not given to know it - it issued a weak chuckle. - With us is simply no one wants to deal with. Yes, and what meaning to start a relationship, if we now immortal? - She said and turned to the window, trying to re-enact an indifferent look.

- I do not believe, do not believe that we are immortal! - Reached Stella, rocking in his chair from side to side. - This is ... against logic!

Hearing this from the mouth of Stella, Musa almost choked broth Darcy that quietly drank at this moment.

- Stella, well, you give ... - squeezed fairy music, eyes wide in surprise. - The words you know ...

it hurt Stella frowned and folded her arms.

- Imagine know! - She snapped angrily. - I'm not entirely stupid! I also think I can, especially in connection with the recent events, willy-nilly have to think about the future. I just do not understand. Forces lost their voices in my head buzzing ...

- Speaking of votes! - Techna suddenly spoke up, turning to Winx.

Fairies immediately fell silent. Facial expression techno it was clear that she wants to say something important.

- I made this conclusion - continued fairy technology, seeing interest in the eyes of friends. - When we get distracted, focus on something else and stop to dwell on the voices, they stopped to get us!

Flora, all the while continuously watch for techno, could have sworn that her eyes flashed a faint glimmer of hope.

- Do you understand?We can live a normal life! - Techna appealed to the fairies. - If we learn to mentally postpone voting on yourself and put a mental curtain, then we do not have to suffer so much!

Winx eyes, until recently, of despair, lit fire.

- Um, because you're right! - Agreed to Muse. - When I yelled at Bloom, almost did not hear them. Anyway, the head is not buzzing like a beehive.

- I also - Bloom nodded.

- A combined decoction Darcy we can almost completely back to normal life! - Inspired heralded techno. - Understand?

briefly silence in the room, and then cut through the silence deafening squeak Winx.

- We can do it! We will survive! We'll be fine!

- Techna, you're done! - Stella squealed happily throwing girlfriend on the neck. - Now we are not afraid to vote!

- Although I do not quite understand the concept of "the embodiment of the country", but together we fear nothing! - Added Bloom.

- And maybe you with the time and do not need the broth ... - Darcy thought, looking at the cup. - What do you say, Icy? - She turned to her friend.

She only sighed softly.

- I do not know how your life will be full, but it is already old still will not - after a pause, replied witch cold.

Stormy stood by, looking on in disbelief noticeably more cheerful Winx.

- They apparently have not quite realize what happened to them - she murmured.

Icy response shrugged.

- Maybe. Besides Flora.

- That's, I see it's not very fun - Darcy said.

- Well, it is not surprising - Stormy grunted. - She had to go through this ... Others something, like, did not survive? - She turned to Icy.

She nodded curtly in response to plunging into deep thought.

- Do not survived - on the machine said ice witch. - Someone killed ritual, someone died after him, unable to cope with the bulk it strange thoughts and problems. With so embrace a very uneasy.

Stormy from such specifically flipped and rolled his eyes and whistled.

- Well, well, - she said at. - A Vinksyatki something, it turns out, we have strong! And not only magically but spiritually!

- And do not! - Icy snorted.- If so much time with us struggled.

Darcy from such words frowned.

- Come on, girls! This is all in the past! - She waved her hand. - Better let's think of those as we help Feechka! We promised then to Flora help!

- And help! - Icy voice sounded again firmly, had only to recall the promise. - Once promised, they do! Once you do understand, first we need to expose the bastard Skye? - Lowering his voice a little, she said to the two witches had come up closer to her, to the fairies at the other end of the room did not hear their conversation.

- And for this we do not have to break one law - Darcy grinned slyly.

- And when the laws were to deter us? - Lips stretched into a smile Stormy.

- Never! - Trix all chorused.

- And so, we will help Winx, though it will be very difficult! - Continued witch ice. - Only the best would be to send them to some safe place when we begin our scam ... - thought witch.

Stormy snorted indignantly.

- What is there to think? On Earth they must go! Wait out the storm there, and then return back when it's over!

Darcy shook her head.

- First, they have to come to terms with the idea that they are different, and learn to control new abilities that they will! - She said.

- What am I, saying that they should immediately send?

- Of course not, what are you doing?

- the magic, what do you think will come back to them? - Asked the witch lady storms illusions.

She shrugged.

- If the new entity will be, yes. But it will not quickly and easy.

- Yes, it's a no-brainer that will not be easy! - Stormy grunted, adjusting his famous hairstyle resembling a cloud. - And you, Aysyush that silent? - She suddenly turned sharply to pomrachnevshey Icy.

Ta lowered her gaze, colder than ice.

- You think it's a good idea to send them to Earth, knowing who they became? - Icily she turned to her sisters named. - Do not you remember, everyone we encountered when he ran down a second time from a light stone, we decided to move to Earth?

Trix silent. They all too well remembered that meeting, to forget about it.

- Of course remember - first filed voice Darcy. - But he turned out to be something normal. Brought home, fed, watered ...

- More used here not to feed! - Stormy muttered.- Who in your mind runs through the middle of the winter forest in skirts and tops?

- You'd think, especially in Russia, we have moved! - Darcy hissed. - And, besides, there us no one would look did not, simply would not have found - it is a huge country, on any planet is no such magic!

- Hah, yeah anyone would of Magix's head would not come to that we will go to, and I quote, "the most backward in the world the planet!" - Rolling his eyes and his tongue hanging out, his hands twitching Stormy theatrical parody of a famous magician in the magical dimension.

Icy and Darcy quietly burst out at the sight of this spectacle.

- As you just lost a great actor! - Uttered witch illusions. - And obviously underestimate magiksyane earthlings!

- And a very good reason - grimly added Icy. - We only have to read them a story.

- Yeah, but still we call evil witches! - Stormy inserted. - Yes, we compared with earthly tyrants just angels!

- That's right! - Agreed with her Darcy. - And yet, Icy - again, she turned to ice witch. - Why are you opposed to an Winx on Earth? That guy is normal, well, except that the complex relationships with relatives. And those "three of the casket," that so love to come and peck about occupation, can not take into calculation. Well, what can they do? Remember Stormy like you angry and let them swirl? You then permanently repulsed them to hunt Dangle "occupier"!

Icy response witch stared up so icy stare that she shuddered in horror all.

- If it exists and all his merry company - she said softly, taking a look at hushed Winx. - That means there are others. And not the fact that they are normal and react in the same way as he did.

- But know that we - the witch ...

- That's right, we - the witch! - Icy hissed. - A Winx - no! They also immediately feel the same if they are not lucky to catch their eye! And knowing earthlings, I'm sure that in this case they will have very tight! I am amazed at all, as they were in the laboratory experiments were not taken ... - she shook her blonde head.

- C'mon, Icy - appealed to her Stormy. - Send us straight to their curtains when more or less mastered. Who will look at this Muhosranske?

Icy scoffed.

- probably because they never caught it Muhosransk - and looked again at the fairies, she added: - Well, then think. First, I need to call my Jack, let dig into the archives. In the meantime, we need to help the Winx settle into a new entity.

And three witches went to waiting fairies. - Stella, can one question? - Turned to her friend Flora. - Go ahead - fairy waved sun and moon. - Why are you in the purple? You do not like dark colors! - You have to ask! - Blonde snorted, crossing his legs. - Yes, because the more I have nothing to wear! And Darcy kindly lent me clothes! - You see what I am "wicked witch"! - Lady smiled illusions. - Clothes gave decoction watered, took to himself, or rather we, Trix, you all took ... - Ooh, need no reminding of the past! - Stella dropped guiltily at the floor. - Since then, a lot has changed - she sighed. Darcy approvingly patted her shoulder. - That's right - she smiled. - And what about your guys - you forget about them! Find new, and much better than the old! Just not yet the time has come ... And at this time, until the fairies were busy with their chores, Bloom went to the witch of ice. - Icy - appealed to her redhead.

- Yes?- Icy raised an eyebrow.

Bloom took a deep exhale vlzduha and said:

- Tell me honestly, what will become of us?

Aisi, a pause, he slowly started

- I do not know Bloom. I do not situation is very unusual. Techna, of course, says sensible thoughts, but you do realize that the same will be very difficult and maybe even impossible?

Two pairs of blue eyes, so similar, but at the same time different, looked at each other.

- And what do we do now? - Bloom asked in a trembling voice, clutching his head.

Icy it said nothing. Silently, she turned and walked to the window. Gray clouds covered the sky leaden shell, as heavy as Winx fate to the fate which witch was indifferent. "If you knew how I pity you!" - She thought sadly, lifeless eyes staring into the indifferent sky steel. "You do not deserve such a fate. My sisters and I will help you. Just do not know how. But we will help!"

somewhere nearby heard thunder. Witch whirled ice frozen to the fairies.

- you only one thing - to accept and adopt its new entity. And learn to control new abilities.

At this point, right outside the window was struck by lightning, illuminating the room madly bright white light, as if heralding the beginning of the new era.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Green eyes reflected the flash of lightning, and then hitting the window and street lighting unbearably bright light. Storm, which began so unexpectedly in the midst of the day, obviously not thought to subside. And then heard the thunder, the sky erupted electrical discharges, the rain fell in torrents. Such elements could riot scare someone you want to impress and the real primeval horror, haunting man from the beginning of time. Someone else, but not him.

Arthur Kirkland stood at the window in a dark room. For the umpteenth time in his long life unbearable he watched the storm, but such incredible strength he had not seen for a long time.

- It's too weird - he said to himself.

His voice too clearly in the empty house, forcing involuntary shudder. A darkness seemed pressed on all sides, as if mocking the loneliness Man. And then he stood at a single source of light, to somehow get rid of the oppressive feeling, corroding inside. A strange dreams did not improve his condition.

- Some strange plants, habitable planets, fairies, spaceships, aliens - well, that's what this kind of nonsense? - Blond chuckled, leaning his hands on the glass.

At the same moment right outside the window was struck by lightning, causing male shrink back. Literally a fraction of a second he thought reflected in the window of a female silhouette, just as he leans his hands to the window. Lightning flashed again, and the next moment the vision vanished, as if it had never existed.

Incarnation England blinked eyes.

- What was that?- He asked himself. - Ghost? No, I would have felt!

Arthur approached the window again and again put her hand to the glass. It's otherworldly power he felt, no silhouette from the street did not appear.

- I do not understand - Kirkland shook his head. - For the umpteenth time imagining me something! Hmm, what could it be? - He mused, scratching his chin. - I have no idea. But it's not exactly just like that! This has some meaning, that just can not yet understand what! - He concluded. - And this girl ... It is not the one night I see her. And then every time I can not remember her face. Apparently this is not just!

thunderstorms outside is not raging, gradually dying away. Suddenly, from behind the clouds looked sunbeam reflected glare million in nearby puddles and windows.

- Who are you? Who?- Arthur whispered, looking at the clouds slowly facing the sun. - Who are you?

Who?- Flora whispered softly, standing at the window.

- Flora, is something wrong? - Stella suddenly called out, forcing the fairy nature distort the entire body.

- No, no, nothing! - Exclaimed that quickly, instantly removing hands from the glass. - It seemed - almost inaudibly, with notable food sadly she added, ready to swear that a few moments ago, seen in the uncertain male silhouette, pulling her hands ... Since fairies Winx stood Ritual of Rebirth, passed two months. As it turns out that finding a new entity, Winx lost magic transformation and their strength decreased significantly. Magic, to utter happiness girls, not left them completely, but now to create at least a plain spell fairies had considerably strain. - I never would have thought to create a small ball of light would be so difficult! - Sadly sighed Stella, sadly looking at a small energy sphere in his hands. - Most likely, we just forgot where you started your way fairies - Techna told her, trying to get the hard wire to budge the power of thought. - We just need to practice to achieve even mediocre results. From these words all shuddered blonde girlfriend. - So you're saying that we have to start from scratch? - She exclaimed in horror, clutching his head. - Yeah - calmly replied Techna. - It's logical. Stella wailed in despair and, leaning against the wall, slid helplessly to the floor. - Ooh, that's terrible! - Handed fairy sun and moon. - I do not even have enough energy for it to create a tiny cluster of light, and you say something about her workout! Yes, I like devastated, not charge me, squeeze all of you! - So can we find an alternative source of energy? - Flora suddenly spoke up, that all this time sitting on the floor, transplanting flower. Stella bewilderment turned to her, squinting one eye. - you-it's easy to say - blonde snorted. - Do you get much better in terms of spells! Flora in response resentfully answered - I just wanted to help! I did spend a lot of time with plants ... - No wonder! - Stella chuckled. - ... and after talking with them, I feel like a burst of energy! - Not paying attention to Stella, Flora continued. - Of course, not so much to the energy filled me and beat over the edge, but a sense of emptiness disappears somewhere. fairy nature paused briefly and looked up at techno with Stella. They stood, without uttering a word. Stella looked at fairy nature with obvious bewilderment and view techno said that in her head at the moment is a deep thought process. "Hopefully, my theory would be true, and it will help us!" - Flora thought and spoke again: - Well, I thought that maybe we should not wait for the rebound internal charge pump and energy from what we are able to close? I mean, you, Stella, you'll spend more time in the sun ... - Yeah, - Stella replied mockingly, his chin in his hands. - A Techna that near electrical push? Or poke fingers in the socket? Next came a short laugh. - I, of course, and so I spend a lot of time with the technique, but to poke fingers in the socket have not guessed! - With a little smile, said Techna. - But not a bad idea ... - seriously thought she was. - Direct access to an equivalent charge ... And how I had not guessed? Stella, in horror bulging brown eyes and mouth wide open, staring at the technology as a crazy. - Techna ... - after an awkward pause, squeezed she barely acquiring again speechless.

- What are you doing? With crazy? It's illogical!

Fairy art in response rolled her eyes, and then stared up at the sun fairy its characteristic steely gaze.

- What's happening to us - that is illogical! - She retorted. - I have long thought about the nature of our transformation, and could not figure out anything. I certainly understand that we deserve such a fate, but my interest was not satisfied. I rummaged through everything possible and found nothing about the ritual. No-thing.

a breath, she continued:

- The only thing I do know is that very ancient ritual. And, apparently, in his subtleties were devoted to only certain people, and details were not disclosed. So, we have to develop strength in the new! - Summed up fairy art. - And for this we will need a lot of training. Do not shirk! - Sternly uttered it, eyeing Stella heavy look, causing panic in that squeal.

Flora is nothing left to do but again the beloved back to their colors. - Techna! You do what I was thinking? - Cursing Muse, had only seen her girlfriend. - Poke fingers in the socket - I am amazed! Techna whose hairstyle now resembled an explosion at the Pasta Factory, which now and then there purple flashes of electricity, smiled indulgently. - You do not have to expend energy in vain, Muse, - she said. - All this was done purely for scientific interest. I tried to test the theory with respect to recharge our bodies with the help of alternative energy sources, without waiting for self-recovery exhausted internal charge. And then, I did not kill! Muse in response snorted, folding his arms. - Well, as your experiment? In response Techna divorced in hand smoking hands and then abruptly closed her them to reveal a moment again. All occupants in the room gasped. Between palms fairies technologies formed a large energy sphere about thirty centimeters in diameter. - See? - Asked them Techna. - I've got more energy, and it was enough to create this ball. You understand what I mean? - Yeah, - sarcastically replied Stella. - Pass a current, and then left the house without light, and she was unconscious for half an hour, and during that time it was impossible for you to come. As if the very air around you electrified and missed to yourself! - even better! - Techna said. - The experiment was a success even better than I expected! So, Stella, is held under the sun longer. Aside from losing a significant amount of force, the fairies have been other changes. Their unique traits, which made the girls once unique personalities, and then seemingly lost forever to give Beliviksa and Bang him exorbitant fame day by day become like emerge again from the depths of the soul, more and more giving itself felt. And it could affect their perception of the world. One of the outstanding features of the dark evenings. Dark clouds darkened the sky completely, hanging over the buildings lead shell. There was no rain, no thunder, only air is heated, settling in the light heavy weight and thick without giving breathe. All around - houses, people, animals, trees, cars - if fallen into a stupor, intolerable captivity stuffiness. It seemed that now something will happen, and therefore silence reigned everywhere. Winx and Trix were sitting in the room, thinking about his future. Silence oppressed them and pressed on the already exhausted mind. In silence heard banging techno fingers on the keyboard of the computer. Eyebrows fairies and then converged on the bridge of the nose, from the seen and clearly not the most comforting information. At some point, her dark green eyes widened, his mouth involuntarily opened and a girl for a while as if dropped from reality, fixed gaze drilling monitor. Winx, seeing the state of techno, was seriously scared and stared at her, waiting for news. And, apparently, not very pleasant. Finally, techno came out of the stupor and took a deep breath, turned to the Winx. - We are no longer - she said mechanical voice, her face was like stone, and only in dark green eyes reflected pain. Winx and Trix frozen in place like statues, hearing these words from the mouth of a friend. At some time in the room fell oppressive silence. Air if heated even more.

- What?- Finally, repeated blankly Stella slapping hazel eyes.

- For the world we died - explained fairy technology. - On the Internet posted information that we executed. Here, look! - With these words she turned the monitor to the Winx, still in disbelief.

Fairies stiffly slowly approached the table and stared at the screen. With every second, their eyes are more rounded, and their mouths were revealed in a silent desperate cry. Every word article fatal burns in my chest like a hot iron huge hole.

Finally, the girls broke away from the computer. As soon as they turn to witches astonished as those gasped. Faces fairies expressed extreme frustration mixed with unbearable sorrow, and eyes were full of pain.

- They destroyed us - barely utter Stella shakily. - We survived, but we still killed. Words. According to the documents, for all we are now dead.

And, unable to stand, she helplessly slid down the wall and hugging her knees, sobbing bitterly.

Trix same sitting as thunderstruck. So horrifying information, terrible lie beat on the brain that seemed to head would burst. Fairies were also broken. Treacherous tears streaming from his eyes, pain in the heart breaks out of the tortured body of a wild cry. They are not, and they are no more - probably most terrible thing that can happen to a living creature.

- I can not believe it! - Closing the tear-stained face in her hands, barely squeezed Bloom. - We're not. Not only that, my parents abandoned me, so now I have them all dead!

- What do you care? - Snorted hlyupnuv nose, Muse, not even trying to hide her sobs. - You've got something even earthly parents are, you can always go to them! Besides, no one on the Earth they will not send such news. And I do only one father! Initially, my mum lost, and now me! He did not survive this!

Flora was struggling with clenched fists and biting her lip. "And what do I hope for?" - Mentally she asked herself frantically breathing heavy air. "I'm well aware that for our transgression we must suffer severe punishment. But, nevertheless, is not only that done to us?"

Tears streamed from the eyes of despair with renewed vigor, enveloping the whole murky veil.

"So we deserve it. Still, on our conscience countless lives. So many have died because of our fault ... "

At the mere recollection of that ill-fated day in the chest Flora broke convulsive rattle.

"All honest. And logically. Indeed, if we were not destroyed on paper, as I was able to look into the eyes of their parents after that I made? Better they believe that their eldest daughter is dead! " - She brushed off the face of the salt flows and took a deep breath, trying to calm down, that was completely useless. "Still, they have yet Mieli. Better they forget about me. This is better. For all."

Techna sitting at the table, struggling to hold back emotions and not to cry. Her face was pale and absolutely stone, but in the soul of a real fairy occurred struggle. And only eyes reflected unbearable pain, chest burns void.

"I should not cry!" - She said to herself, trying desperately to control himself, biting her lip. "I should not show their emotions at the girls."

slender fingers forcefully squeezed the tabletop as if to break it into small pieces. Like to rant and rave, but would not feel this bitterness, from which we would like to howl. Only to feel nothing at all.

"No emotion. should I hold on to. impossible to show their weakness. Nobody needs to see that in my heart. because I promised myself that I will not show emotions.'m already convinced that it is no good does not. Girls because I believe strong, but I do not like that. weak I! And no not at all strong. "

Techna did not notice how pale cheeks drain on the treacherous track salty - a sign that the person lives and feels capable of experiencing pain.

"... It's so logical. pointless to shed tears. I know that we deserve this.'s just ... why is it so painful in my chest? Why heart beats, why it pumps blood to veins Why can not I cool down and feel nothing? "

- WHY? - Called, with all the force she struck his fist on the table, almost turning the monitor on the floor. - WHY DO I STILL CAN FEEL?

All those emotions, all the pain, despair and hopelessness that fairy long and hard trying to kill himself, burst forth with fury, shouting, screaming how can a cornered animal, but still clinging to life.

- Why do I live? Why can not I turn to stone? Why do I still have not cooled down and turned into a car without a soul? - Techna yelled a voice not his, completely oblivious to how her body are purple flashes and glimpses of sparks. - Why?

BAM!Monitor suddenly flared up and went out, only black smoke rushed to the ceiling. All those in the room, instantly stopped crying and looked stunned at the ill-fated device. Techna sat still, knowing absolutely nothing. The room was an awkward silence, broken only by the quiet sobs.

- This is what I ruined your computer under the influence of emotions? - Finally blinked in surprise, utter techno hair which now resembled acid crimson nest.

- Well, what else - chuckle, replied Muse.

Suddenly mind flashed bright color Muses following picture: her father, all gray, sitting in chair and holding in his trembling hands a paper official-looking, with a bunch of signatures and seals.

"What is it to me?" - Surprised fairy music. "Father, why I see it and feel it? We learned to disconnect from common mental flow of people in the country! So why ..."

But she did not have time to think through. Hellish pain overwhelmed her head, causing a fall to the floor screaming. Fairy music was like at home, the melodies, but it is not brought her relief, but quite the contrary. Breathing became unbearably hard, heart pounding like mad in the brain continuously flashed pictures of the past - crisp, bright - but not her.

"What is it?" - Thought flashed in my head Muses. "It's not my recollection, this is ..."

The pain dramatically eclipsed her mind, making a loud scream. From afar sounded anxious voices friends, but it was impossible to discern where that is. Pupils blue eyes widened in horror. As if in slow motion Muse saw falls limply father's hand, and he slowly sinks to the floor, clutching his heart.

Fairy music as if struck by shock.

- No!- She cried. - Dad! Do not die! Do you hear, do not die! - She ran to her father, but only through him. - No! Somebody! Help!

Girl desperately calling for help, tossing from side to side, then periodically seeing witches room, then your house, wild, incomprehensible mix. Attempts to somehow help the dying dear man was useless - no object fairy, residing in a strange disembodied state, pick up could not pass through it.

- No!

Before the eyes of the Muse suddenly swept colorful ribbon memories. Memories of his father. Here it is quite small, playing in the sandbox ... Here he went to school ... meeting friends for garages ... School ... Meeting with Ba-Ning, the mother of the Muses ... arisen suddenly love at first sight, that so rare in life ... Marriage ... Birth of the Muses ... Her first words ... First Steps ... Death Ba-Ning ... Tantrum, pain, despair, unbearable desire to destroy everything in its path, only would not feel the emptiness ... Daughter, for which we must live ... Loneliness ... Unserious relationship with women, among whom he tried in vain to find a replacement for the deceased spouse ... Muse fairies went to school, found a friend and foe .. . unsociable This type of Riven ... The first concert of the Muse ... The daughter went to live their lives ... Loneliness ... Crime daughter ... Verdict ... Muse is no more.

"My girls are no more ..." - echoes echoed in the minds of the Muses last words of a dying man. His heart knocked the last time and was quiet forever.

- NOOO!- Cried, that is urine, Muse, circling over the lifeless body of the parent and wringing her hands in despair. - DAD!

gaze fell on the fairy picture sandwiched in the hand of the deceased. When she better look like Muse broke out loud sobs. It showed their whole family - father, mother and little muse. Living, cheerful and healthy, with forever frozen smile on his lips, not knowing that their fragile happiness will not sustain and break under the pressure of time ruthless.

Then his vision blurred and spun in a strange whirlwind of events and emotions. As if in a fog Muse saw frightened neighbors call an ambulance, doctors shrug resignedly and taken away as his father's body.

Then some force pulled her back to the call of excited voices, and Muse with a wild cry fell back into your body.

- The Muse? - Heard the excited voice over the head Bloom. - What happened?

- Bloom, not now! - Came close irritated voice techno. - Leave it. Do not you see, is in a bad condition?

Muse, coughing, difficulty opened her eyes unfocused eyes staring at her friends. Acute sense of loss, forming a deep emptiness in my heart, filled her tormented soul pain. Not have the strength to speak or just off the floor. Wanted nothing to do. It's that to sleep and never wake up, that their position was impossible.

- Muse, what happened? - Immediately rattled Stella instantly jumped to the brunette.

- Stella! - A warning addressed to her Icy, which has, together with other witches recovered from the shock and tried to bring to life the fairies. - Do not go to her!

- Let me help you - Flora said quietly, picking Muse sniffs armpits and rising to his feet. - Whew!

Muse wiped away her tears with his fist and turned to Flora:

- Thank you, Flor. You're so good. And now - she turned to the door. - I need to be alone!

With these words she left the room. Winx few moments looked after her. And then the window rattled, and the sky erupted violent downpour, as if to wash away all the tears from the suffering of the earth and its people. Muse Value only be outside the room as she rushed to the bathroom by a bullet. Closing the door, she said, leaning in the shadows to the covered blue-green tiled wall, slid helplessly to the same color floor and sobbed loudly, letting go outside around her grief, she had been saving a long years, without giving emotions completely blow out and go outside pained cry. She cried for a long time, like vyplakivaya all the tears that she kept a lifetime. And she did not care that her friend can hear. In an enclosed space, where no one has touched it and did not climb the stupid inquiries when everything is obviously fairy felt completely safe. A soothing blue-green color of the walls and the soft twilight only reinforced a sense of security. took some time before Muse stopped crying and lifted her head up. Reflection in the mirror opposite looked at her red-rimmed eyes of many tears, insanely long hair was matted and messy. Fairy puzzled blinked. Reflection did the same. "I do not understand!" - Surprise thought Muse. "Who's that girl in the mirror, and where am I? For there I should be reflected" Absolutely nothing understanding, fairy, clinging to the wall, and got off the floor, rocking, went to the mirror, having rested his hands in the table in front of him. The girl in the mirror was unfamiliar. It was evident that she had loved the glamor, only recently has been forced to abandon her past preferences. Stranger, someone else's face, and only blue eyes concealed in them the pain of loss was eerily familiar and alive. His head sharply, something clicked, and Muse recoiled from the mirror. - God! - Only she could utter a hoarse voice. - So it turns out ... I? I did not recognize herself? - She opened her eyes, clutching his hair very long. - No, no, can not be! It's not me, not me! - She said, watching the reflection in the mirror exactly the same as its action. Accidentally stumbled Muse almost fell on the floor, but just grabbed the table. - It was not me. Not Muse! - Fairy whispered, not taking his eyes off his reflection, which was sharply stranger to her. - Muse is not so. It could be anyone you like, glamor girl, bitch, but Muse! realization reality forced Woman helplessly shook his head and firmer grasp on the edge of a table. - I understood it all, - said the fairy music. - In pursuit of glory we have lost ourselves. Their identity. Its essence. Turned into dummies without a soul. Looking down, she found lying on the eyes of large scissors cosmetic accessories. Extinct was her gaze immediately turns blue twinkle, lips stretched in a strange smile. jerk grabbed scissors, Muse and snapped them like threatening his reflection, shook them in the air in the face. - How stupid - she issued a nervous laugh. - We have ceased to be a turned into a pile of selfish girls, and only with a change of spirit awoke and began to turn back to themselves. Then, when it's too late and did not fix it. Scissors flashed steel blue eyes reflect the Muses. Crazy thought pierced the brain, like a bullet. - Although not! - Muse said, in the view that there was no more emptiness and sadness - a determination. - There is one thing of which you can get rid of, - she said slowly, directing the scissors themselves. Scissors rapidly swept very close to the neck, miraculously without hitting the skin. Sharp wave, another - and strands of blue-black hair fell dark mass on the floor. Another couple of movements - and white hands collected markedly shortened above shoulder-length hair in two tails. Blue eyes once again look at the mirror, which is no longer reflected unfamiliar glamorous girl. She died long ago to make way for the museum. This museum. - I now - I again! - Said the fairy music, looking at her, now present and native reflection, this time fully reflects the shape of her soul has known sorrow and pain. - From this day will no longer weak and capricious ladies. Mom, Dad - she raised her head to the ceiling, referring to the deceased parents. - Do not worry about me. Be happy in heaven. And I can do it. briefly dimmed her gaze, but then re-lit bright fire will to live. - I'll be strong. I'll be what once was and that you knew me. I'll muse. since the death of his father Musa was about another month. Much has changed in that time. Trix tried hard to find some materials, compromising Prince Skye, or just information about the Ritual of Rebirth. Winx Fairies learned anew conjure and block the flow of votes, which gave positive results. Hubbub in the head is no longer tormented by the girls, and some spells and create energy fields have turned out much better, though she was very weak for a long time. Muse learned to cause vibrations in the ground or on the walls, had only to dig forces and lean against anything. At first, they were all surprised jumpstarting image fairy music, but soon got used to - the more it is entitled. - If a girl cuts hair, it means that she wants to start life from scratch! - Darcy said then. - And it is permissible, after such a loss! Muse But not only had the opportunity to know the pain of loss. One evening Stella heard the news about the uprising on Tanning jumped dramatically and hysterically screamed somewhere ran. No fairies or witches could not catch her. They decided then - blonde has created direct portal to their home planet, before it accumulated sufficient forces. Especially after a hard training her best move was to work out a spell. fairies few days of sun and moon were not home, and when it came, it was impossible to recognize. Hair was disheveled, covered with gore and shortened from the waist up, clothes all torn, the body is covered with scratches, and in some places could see the scars. Usually cheerful face girl was stone, golden eyes dimmed and expressed boundless sorrow. mourners puzzled looks girlfriends fairy passed them and crashing on the couch, lifeless voice said: - Chimera seized power on Tanning Salons. And fairies, witches and almost fell from her words. - I'm sorry, what? - Muse raised an eyebrow. Stella sadly sighed and continued: - In my country, there was a coup. Solarium divided into two camps. One supports the legitimate ruling royal dynasty, and the second - natural daughter of King Radius - Chimera that, quote, "in connection with the death of Princess has full legal right to the throne!" Her face twisted with, depicting a grimace of contempt mixed with perfect hatred. But just a few moments, it was again devastated. - Army Chimera won. My father died. She raised her sad eyes on her friends, and for a moment her eyes brightened. - But I helped her mother run away with his sister! - Not so tragic she said. - Sister? - One voice cried surprised witches and fairies. - Mum and dad decided to come together again after my disappearance - explained Stella. - Only a few know that in the world there is another, real, legitimate heir. It cost me a great effort to get into the palace, surrounded by crazed people. Fairy sun and moon gasped air and continued her story full of pain: - I ran over the corpses, bloodied bodies on while feeling that she bleeds and something breaks inside me every second. That was the life of my people - at the mere recollection of it her hands, roughened and covered with scratches, clenched into fists. - Now I understand how you felt, Flora, - she said look at fairy nature. - But there was worse - people killing each other indiscriminately. And I also killed! - Surprisingly firm voice she said, and her faded eyes flashed golden flame, ready to absorb everything around and plunge into the abyss of pain, now overflowing fairy sun and moon. - Even though we lost, but I could send to the light sufficient Chimera henchmen! - She smiled slyly. - I was lucky that at certain moments like I did not notice that I was for them an ordinary girl. Although, maybe it's the fact that I have changed recently ... - she said briefly. suddenly spoke up Bloom: - And yet, what happened? Stella leaned back on the sofa and began to speak: - I brought from the palace secret passage to my mother with a little sister. You know, she's so pretty, and looks at all so meaningful! Well, - she waved her hand. - Is this it now. To get to the palace, I had to kill everyone in its path. Stella looked down at her wounded hands, holding their hands up. - Honestly, it was very painful and frightening. Killing the enemy, every time I like killing myself, but I moved on. Perhaps fear for family and anger at Chimera gave me strength - she paused briefly, and then said more quietly, with bitter irony in his voice. - I never would have never thought that I will bear arms and cut them right and left! What am I, a clever and beautiful, had fought only spells and bursts of energy, will participate in a real massacre - no magic, only with a sword. And the strangest thing - I even liked it. Well, it might, under other circumstances. Flora went to Stella and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. - Stella, do not! - She shook her head. - I see that you're around blaming yourself. Do not need to grieve. You did everything you could. Do not depend on you this rebellion! The main thing - you saved my mother and sister! - But I did not have time to save her father! - Exclaimed hotly Stella and was about to jump off the couch, but the witches quickly sat her back. - Do not have time! - Cried out in despair blonde. - He died in my arms - not paying attention to the speakers at the tears in her eyes, squeezed fairy. - And, you know, he recognized me. And my mom, too. His last words were "I love you, my daughter! Sunshine mine!" And, unable to stand, Stella began to wail loudly, when he was unable to keep everything inside, occasionally shouting "Chimera avenged! avenged!" - This is intolerable - said one sunny day in Bloom, standing at the open window. - The way we live, or rather exist - wrong! Stella nodded. - I think it's just awful! Especially, we are born fairies, and not some obscure incarnations countries! Flora, sitting next to his chair and rolls up his trouser leg jeans, sighed softly. "It is unlikely that we are able to fix anything!"

- She thought.

- We are looking for information in many archives, getting there by hook or by crook - his voice Icy, going to the kitchen, where there were all the other girls. - But my sisters and I did not find anything of Ritual.

- No-thing! - Stormy muttered irritably, dunking biscuits in tea.

Techna, before silently sitting on a chair, suddenly shuddered and began to speak:

- I've been thinking. You Trix, searched in many archives - and waiting for the nod witches continued - Magic planets?

Witch looked at each other and nodded gently.

"I think I know where she was going ..." - thoughts turned to the sisters named Icy.

"And I ..." - replied Darcy.

"It seems the time has come!" - Stormy added.

- So, I thought - said fairy technology. - And what if the knowledge of Ritual of Rebirth and all the information about the change of essence were hidden in non-magical world? For example, on Earth?

Flora winced sharply, hearing the name of this planet. In memory immediately surfaced seen tonight sleep.

Initially everything was perfect and magical, and then the picture is dramatically changed to fear and dread. Giant spaceships flying everywhere Rockets, collapsing buildings, soot, fumes, shouts, screams, blood ... Flora's worth a few meters from the breach in the wall formed by the explosion, which can be seen in high-rise buildings and smoke rushing into the heavens. At the very opening worth guy and says something to her. Suddenly, the building shook, rattled something scary, broke a piece off the floor, and the man who turned on the ill-fated piece of concrete flew down from a great height. Fairy in terror shouting his name, it is not to figure out what makes the driven solely by emotion and desire to save him from the hellfire languages downstairs jumping track. Here she is flying behind him, faster and faster, the guy yells at her, calls "stupid hemp" but fairy already grabbed his armpits and instinctively rushed up, feeling the back of the wings begin to erupt ... And at the same moment Flora woke , falling back on the floor. And, of course, after that she did not remember the guy on the appearance nor his name.

"But why is it I remembered, had only heard about the Earth?" - Flora thought.

Muse, before sipping tea, put down the cup to the side and a serious look at the technology. Look in her blue eyes expressed deep thought.

- Do you know - a pause, he said Muse. - This is a brilliant idea. Hide something where anyone and would not think to look - there is just great! Techna, you - genius! - She exclaimed happily, rushing to her friend's neck.

Techna from such pressure nearly fell.

- Oh, Muse, there's nothing not brilliant - she panted. - Just this is the most logical option in this situation!

Bloom, standing at the window, turned to her friends. In his blue eyes shone red girl perky light.

- Girls! - She turned to the Winx. - Yes, it's perfect! Create portal straight to the curtains, wait at my earthly parents, undermining of power, then connect the earth to search for fairies - and everything will be just super! We will become normal!

Flora looked at with suspicion moth. A strange premonition told her that everything will be very, very difficult, it is not as fancy winged hope Bloom. "And not the fact that there would be desired artifact or whatever it is ..." - she frowned, scratching light brown head.

- And you, Trix, what do you say? - Asked the meantime Bloom witches, not paying attention to the cries of techno trying to insinuate that it may well be mistaken in their judgments, and no magic secret knowledge in the world is not.

Trix, who have long been prepared for such an eventuality, only smiled approvingly .

- In any case - Icy said. - You now need to change the situation, to be away from all of this magical dust-.

- Yeah, to live a normal life, the good, we documents you did! - Stormy muttered.

Darcy told the fairies:

- I think that sooner or later you would have come to such a decision. So - run to collect things.

- Yeah!- Bloom nodded happily and turned to Winx: - Just a little bit! Yes most necessary documents. All the same, we will live with my parents first.

And fairies, whose hearts burned weak hope for the return of the spirit fairies quickly wandered through the rooms.

In an instant kitchen empty. Only Trix were seriously looking at each other. First filed voice Darcy:

- What do you think Aysyush, they'll be all right?

Lady cold shrugged.

- I do not depends on them. Will not ask for it - nothing will happen!

- Let's hope that the Winx smart enough not to protrude from his Zazhopinska! - Frowning Stormy grunted. - Although, knowing their ...

- But they have changed - Icy replied, letting the icy gaze on Stormy. - Now they know the value of life, and that magic can not always help.

- I only hope that they will not face similar creatures, such as OH! - Darcy said mysteriously.

Stormy at just snorted.

- if they are lucky - will not be met! - She replied. - But I personally would not want the girls stumbled upon his like.

Icy at just stared up at her friends look colder than ice, forcing dramatically silenced.

- In any case - Quoth she. - For Winx now is the best option - to go to Earth. There they will be safe from the intrigues of the magical dimension. Moreover, we wanted to begin to plan B! - She winked slyly two witches.

Those realizing what she was saying, smiled slyly.

- I think when will be an Vinksyata back, they will have to learn the terrible truth about the so-called bright side. For concealed from them very much - said the witch ice. - But not from us, witches! Something we will not spend! - Well, we're all ready! - Announced Bloom, standing with other fairies in the kitchen. All were ready to travel to another planet. Suitcases with him did not take a bag with only the necessary things, not even Stella scored with a pile of belongings that was for her simply amazing. Fairies did not even change what were - in fact remained, while skirts were only Bloom and Stella. Flora stood, feeling the jitters. It was a warm, sunny day, but for some reason the fairy nature shivering. "I think something will happen!" - Looking around, she thought. "But that do not know. Hopefully it paranoia" - Well, - said meanwhile Aisi. - Once you change your mind, there is one way - go to Earth. You will then need to think of you who set up a portal. Do any of you now enough accumulated energy - the most serious manner she turned to fairies - I will create a portal - said Stella, resolutely stepping forward. - I have the strength. With these words she raised her arms forward, concentrating on the light energy gap and education gap in space, parallel to replenish the energy of sunlight penetrated into the room. Kitchen suddenly lit up with a bright yellow light, causing all the girls to squint and when they opened their eyes, they saw the shining sun and bright colors shimmering portal. Stella, pleased with herself, she turned to the Winx. - Well, that's all! - She said cheerfully. - Portal is ready. The time has come to say goodbye. Parting, although at the time was not easy for any of the girls. In all the time that they lived together, fairies and witches had to know each other, and now the old clashes and conflicts were for them no more than a teenage misunderstanding. Time to show who they really a friend and who - the enemy. Previously, none of the girls would not have thought that they would at least normally communicate with each other, and now they are not thinking and living without each other but as time went on, we had to hit the road. Winx closer to the portal, which cast a golden glow on them. At the last moment Flora, passing by the kitchen table and put it into his pocket folding knife green cardigans, without knowing why. - Well. Come on, girls. Next, in the Gardenia! Soon we will be normal! See you soon, Trix! - Bye, Winx! Be careful!

With these words Winx stepped forward and disappeared into the open portal, not knowing what lies ahead.

Just one step, but in this case it means a lot.

Bright light momentarily blinded Winx, but after a couple of seconds, they can feel like flying in the flickering orange-crimson space. Everything was shining and glistening, shimmering with all the colors of the sun, as if adjusting to the desires and tastes of Stella, which created this portal to Earth. "How could we have not moved between planets!" - Flora thought, flying towards a shining light clot through which they had to go and be in the world, in the curtains.

- Ahhaha though feyskie our ability and greatly reduced, but we are still beautiful as always! - Stella laughed, spreading arms like wings. - Do not worry, girls, soon we will be curtains, and everything will be fine!

- Stella ... - Muse moaned, clutching his head, her noticeably shortened jet-black hair was gathered in two tail, just like a few years ago, when the whole their team has not yet started to chase fame and perform feats and sacrificed themselves for the sake of duty, not expecting anything in return.

- What "Stella"? - Repeated blonde. - I'm twenty-one, as am called Stella! And be thankful that I was able to create a portal to Earth!

Muse clenched her fists and tried to answer some of the former Princess of taunts, but they were stopped by Bloom:

- Girls, do not quarrel! Very soon, we will find a way to bring their essence and get rid of this curse! Look, we're almost there! - She said, pointing to the end of their path. techno, up to this time to keep silence, grunted, frowned in disbelief. Flora is fleeting, but still showing emotion seemed strange.

- What is techno? - She asked.

- Something's wrong with the portal, - shook her head fairy technology. - I feel a kind of distortion of space, the impact of magnetic field and change the trajectory.

Stella snorted, brushing off the face of the light fringe.

- Techna, can not explain in more understandable language? - Grimaced fairy sun.

- Can - Techna replied. - We move is simply not there.

Her words sounded like thunder in the midst of the blue.

- What?! - Winx time gasped.

- And if the judge logically, we can throw somewhere anywhere, even in the ocean - Techna continued impassively as if it did not concern her, and she pronounced the most common speech.

At the same moment the surrounding space fairies replaced color with orange-crimson with purple to blue. Then blew cold, forcing girls to shiver and goose bumps. Stricken words techno Winx were close to having to panic. The prospect of being thrown somewhere in the midst of the Pacific Ocean they could not rejoice.

- Oh no! - Flora exclaimed in fright. - What to do?

Bloom, as team leader, struggling to keep calm almost lost, decided to take the situation under control.

- Girls, calm down! - A trembling voice she said, feeling the gap between the worlds increasingly brings it to him. - It's just a word!

- Stella, what were you thinking when I did this portal? - Blurted Muse.

- And here I am! - Fairy broke the sun and moon. - You'd think these distortions depends on me!

- Well, theoretically, there is a little human factor, we must also take into account the curvature of space-time ... - Techna thoughtfully beginning, but the blonde merely shrugged.

- Your speech unintelligible now irrelevant, Techno! - She exclaimed, with every second more approaching hysteria. - We all umrah-it!

- Or maybe not ... - murmured fairy art, deep in thought about something, and seems to have taken performance scan distortion.

bloom in my head, something clicked, and she asked:

- A Still, what were you thinking when you created the portal?

- I thought about curtains ... - blonde replied apologetically.

Flora, until this moment silent, shook her head.

- No, you're definitely thinking about something else! - Said the fairy nature, which in the mind now and then flashed different pictures, there were so many - plants, animals, people - that she simply did not have time to remember everything.

"Maybe it's because I'm a fairy nature .. . was. Or still is? my strength, though weakened, but the link to stay alive! " - Flashed the thought in my head blond girl. "What is it?" - Suddenly jerked her whole body. "It looks like we are approaching Earth, and ... I feel a surge of strength! Of course!" - She was delighted. "Immediately full of plants, from which I get a recharge!" These thoughts led her to the conclusion that a little reassured her. "So, it is likely that we do not fall into the ocean. Hopefully ..."

And Stella meanwhile continued:

- Well, I had the idea back then, it would be nice to get there, where we can help. To those who understand us. And for some reason I was reminded of the fact that many countries in the world ... - she wondered briefly. - Is not it strange? - She turned to Bloom.

Chestnut could answer. as her voice broke a serious techno:

- Attention!I just figured out where we zaneset!

All Winx fairy instantly turned to technology. Girl released from the same hand the holographic model of the Earth, and continued:

- Apparently, we get to Europe. Specifically, over here! - She hastened out and pointed at a bright spot.

Bloom Blue eyes widened.

- In Germany? - Claiming more than asking, she said.

Nearby someone coughed, almost choking on saliva. Flora turned and saw Muse pale, terrified grabbed for their tails, as if fearing that they will tear off or shorten even more.

- Mr. Mr. germanium? - Stuttering, repeated fairy music. - Where Hitler? Yes, you're crazy! - She cried, going to turn back, but she, like all the fairies, invisible force pulled inexorably forward.

- Come on you, he died long ago! - Techna told her, looking at it as a fool.

- Are you sure?- Blinked incredulously brunette and waiting for the nod, relieved, but then winced, remembering something, and continued: - A Mussolini?

- Too dead - rolled her eyes fairy technology.

- A. .. this ...

- Died , dead, dead! - As if anticipating questions girlfriend, rapped on the machine techno. - All long gone. And their close too! - She snapped at Muse opinion, which clearly reads "Leave me alone!" - It is not enough to have someone who knew them personally! - She muttered under her breath.

- Yeah, - agreed with her possessed good hearing Muse.

Stella is such a plan is not interested in the information. She was all eyes staring at all approaching portal said:

- I'm your dictators, or anyone there they were not interested. Me and one Chimera enough yyy, hate her!

At the mere recollection of Chimera wave of anger swept blonde, making her grind her teeth in anger.

A Bloom, ignoring Stella asked techno:

- And where exactly in Germany?

Fairy art silently poked the hologram.

- Here in this house.

- House? - Immediately changed the face of Stella. - Yes, it's wonderful! Will not have to wander far from civilization through forests and swamps, or worse, in the ocean!

- There's just one problem - Techna frowned. - There's people. A lot of people.

Flora of these words was not myself, and Stella carefree dismissed:

- Nonsense! Sorry to bother you and go outside! Affairs of something - a piece of cake!

- Well, if so, then it makes no sense to panic! - A sigh of relief, smiled Bloom. - It is strange that we brought it to Germany! And the thought of many countries ... - thoughtful it.

Suddenly Flora shuddered. His head came up that fateful ritual when she, being in a strange state, or in a trance, or in a dream, I saw that man in the cloak, and then another series of dreams, seen after the ritual, as well as to him. Flora did not remember the face, but was absolutely sure that she saw them in the same person. "Every country has the essence," - recalled the same words so strongly struck the young fairy.

Memoirs of a Woman prompted one incredible idea, which she hastened to announce:

- And suddenly here too there embodiment countries? Tipo us. Simply, they gathered in one place, and the desire of Stella distorted portal so that we suffered directly to him?

Fearing their thoughts, Flora immediately gawked and covered her mouth with her hands. Techna frowned Muse with a groan clutched at his head, and Stella just snorted.

- Bullshit! - Uttered it. - Well, what other countries incarnation? I doubt that anyone but us was that!

- Yes, and how could they be there? - Supported Bloom girlfriend. - The earth away from Magix, there could not perform the ritual of rebirth. And the country was not so old as to the planets in the system ... Magiks

Flora made no reply. "Hopefully, we're paranoid!" - Hopefully she thought, with every second feeling more alert.

- Attention!- Techna suddenly spoke up. - We're almost there! Ready ...

- A-A-A-A-A '

and a bunch of girls screaming fell out of the wrong portal, crashing down on the hard wooden surface ... Somehow groaned lifting his head, Flora, weighed down girlfriends and lying on muse, looked around. Green eyes widened in horror of what he saw. "It's much worse than I thought!" - Fairy thought, mentally shaking under the scrutiny of many different men sitting around the table, fell out of the portal where the luckless Winx. And, judging by their harsh persons such an invasion was it did not quite like it, and so it does not just fairies come out. Flora swallowed. Yet she never provided in so serious situation ...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Countries meeting was in full swing. Any outsider who has looked into the hall would probably be surprised seemingly grown men and young guys in suits and ties, and behave like children quarreling, shouting, waving his arms and beating each other folders with reports, scattering everywhere sheets . But few people know that members of the congregation were not quite people. Yes, they had a normal human appearance, character, habits, internal structure, feelings and emotions, but, nevertheless, it was not ordinary people. They were incarnation countries - the immortal spirit, feeling the joy and sorrow of the people, who know each resident and doomed to exist as long as the last representative of the people will die. Doomed because we must always watch as one generation replaces another, come to power as the new rulers, who are already dying as people become close, and with all of this without being able to give up his life, for such a creature as the personification of the country, can not be killed as a mortal. Existence because in exchange for eternity and youth of the country are not entitled to a normal human life, forced to be encrypted and from year to year to observe the same things - human stupidity and lust for power. How many centuries have passed, but the people remain the same. Of course, some of them are outstanding individuals who make a lot of things for the sake of the homeland, or simply those who have the country at heart, but they are all mortal. People die, burn like matches, and countries can only again and again to experience the pain of loss and suffering. Because the country can not die in the same way as a man can not live as well as he can not have a complete family. No, of these creatures there are women, but they are too small in comparison with men, and even then, people have too much influence on the relations between the two countries, and the country - on people. Crazy, strange, strong dependence and attachment to the land and the people - lifetime, the inevitable fate of incarnations - and she's one of the reasons to envy mortals. And how are they funny and bitter from one century to listen to the delusional dream of mankind of immortality. Few of the people understand that the price for this would be too great. And any country can attest. But, no matter how it was frustrating at the entity nobody took that and always appreciate all - the ability to feel, to experience emotions, love and friends - is left of them human. Material body, mind and soul - and nothing, perhaps, will not give you a particular type of creature. Entity, which has long been accepted and the ancestors of modern countries with which long ago accepted living in the present tense. It always has been and will be.

And at the moment one of these material entities, and specifically, the embodiment of the German name Ludwig Baylshmidt who prefers to be called by name, probably because of his violent brother, Gilbert Baylshmidta former Prussia, now Kaliningrad moment it tried calm the raging of the country, that he succeeded with great difficulty.

- Well silent all! - Roared German, with all his banging his fist on the table, startling wildly while Northern Italy, who managed to doze off on the sly, causing him to fall down with a scream from his chair. - As small children! Even in kindergarten so do not keep yourself!

- By the way, about the kids! - Suddenly gave clear how infiltrated the meeting of Sealand. - You when I finally acknowledge the country?

- When cancer at Mount whistle - dissatisfied replied Arthur Kirkland, the embodiment of England, sipping tea.

Sealand, he's a little boy named Peter, immediately jumped to Arthur with a smile from ear to ear.

- And when he whistles?

- Never! - Kirkland said irritably. - Calm down already and go play in the sandbox. This collection is for adults!

Peter frowned resentfully.

- You're evil! - He muttered.

- Oh, what is! - Arthur grinned. - All come already, and without problems you full!

Sealand offended and left, leaving England alone. The man sighed in relief, and had just relaxed, when suddenly, the voice in his ear that he did not hear the like. Voice belonging to one vile, nasty, mannerisms, and overdressed Froggy vinososu - incarnation France named Francis Bonnefoy.

- Mon cher, what are you so nervous again? - Unctuous voice asked blond mod Francis.

Arthur, I almost choked on tea, turned sharply to the hated Zhaboedov. Wiry hair, slightly darker than Franz, were even more messy than usual, bright green eyes shone fierce fire.

- You-what does it matter, paddling? - He said through gritted teeth.

France at just laughed.

- Oh, and I ask why? - Pathetic he shook his mane of light curls. - Immediately so everything is clear! You just do not have love and affection! I can tell you a wonderful institution, where you will spend great time! - Softly whispered to Arthur, grabbing him by the shoulders. - You will not regret! - He winked cheerfully England.

Kirkland it instantly flashed.

- Oh, you vile vinosos! - He cried indignantly. - How dare you offer me IS! I and its institutions such enough without your advice I'll manage! - With contempt he said, pushing himself from France.

He answered petulantly pouted.

- Well, nothing, mon ami, - said Bonnefoy. - Because I love the country. And where, if not in the country of love, are better able to understand all its features?

Arthur closed his eyes wearily.

- This is not love - he managed. - It's just animal instincts.

- Mon cher, they, too, can not long keep to yourself, especially men! - A connoisseur France shook his head. - Otherwise, you will all the time so angry and irritable. And yet, when the last time you had, mm?

- An abomination!

And the Frenchman immediately spilled tea.

- You Th doing, Arturentsiya? - France squeaked. - You're my shirt smeared!

- And there is nothing for me to climb with other nonsense! - England smiled, quite pleased with himself.

- Well hold on, brovasty! - Francis hissed angrily, stretching out their hands to the hefty folder.

- I do not fall, an abomination! - Arthur grinned, his fingers podtseplen folder, not less severe.

And in less than a moment, the two countries pounded each other, yelling and screaming. Happening around them no less chaos, so no one paid any attention to the fighters.

- Greece, when the debts will give? - Ludwig shook sleepy Hercules Karpus, embodiment, Greece.

He sleepily opened one eye and then closed again, loud grunt.

The left eye is twitching nervously Germany.

- No, but he kidding? - Asked himself blonde.

- Be, or maybe he died? - His voice Feliciano Vargas - the embodiment of Northern Italy.

- Bite your tongue, Italy! - Germany exclaimed, staring at him blankly-blue eyes, like an idiot. - Who am I then will give debts?

- More here would not die! - Snorted sitting beside his brother Southern Italy, Lovino Vargas. - There is any kind of this Murphy skopytitsya!

- Talk to me here yet - grated teeth Ludwig; every moment more he wanted to follow the example of Greece - sleep soundly and wake up only occasionally, not to see or hear this madhouse, that reigns around.

Lovino angrily flashing golden eyes, the same for both Vargas, blurted out:

- And talk! You - with potato ...

Before he could finish, as his brother clamped over his mouth.

- Catch, stop it! - Feliciano told him. - Germany is good, he just tired, that's nervous!

And the same Germany was close to a nervous breakdown. "Ferris collection, whether it is wrong!" - He swore mentally. "Mess. Straight right now Durkee caller. Yeah, that all taken away in a crowd, and to continue meeting in the nuthouse!"

- Germany-san, can ask the Greek question in another form? - Japan appealed to him.

Germany helplessly ran his hand over his face. Panting, he sat motionless for some time, without changing his position. A little later, having calmed down, he turned to Japan.

- I do not think Kiku, it will help - he gasped and shook again Hercules.

- Well, you ask the question differently. How are you going to pay debts?

- Cats!

Answer Greece finally knocked Germany out of a rut, causing freeze like a statue.

- QED - with difficulty forced a Ludwig. - The most logical answer from the mouth of Greece. Well, - he waved his hand and pulled him stack. - The next item on the agenda ...

At the time, while Germany and Greece swore to go crazy, the rest of the country too wasted no time. England, France Loupian, managed to hurt America, causing him to nearly choked burger almost entirely in his mouth. Russia, who was sitting nearby, with all the force of Alfred hit back. One turned blue, gasping and holding his throat and fell on the table and continued the flight burger and went straight into the eyes of Switzerland. He instantly became furious and was about to shoot the "ugly amerikashki", "and do not care what is restored," but it just stopped sitting next to Austria, not without difficulty, twisting and pulling out of the hands of a gun.

- Let go of me! - Yelled either Zwingli voice not his own, breaking out of the hands Roderiha Edelstein, who was the embodiment of Austria. - I hung it right now!

- Calm down - through clenched teeth Roder, barely keeping remnants of tranquility. - You're a neutral party!

- Yeah, this fucking America remain neutral! - Angrily blurted Switzerland, leaving no attempts to escape. - Who knows what it next time in a bad head will climb? Where their grubby little hands to launch? That's going to sleep, but he would attack at night!

- We agree! - Heard a single chorus of several countries, sitting a little way off.

America, still with difficulty breathing, raised bewildered eyes on yours.

- Switzerland ... - he croaked. - What are you doing? What you gave me?

Dark green eyes Zwingli from such forward violently steel flashed fire.

- It's me that "what"? - Troubled guy. - No, it's you - it! - He shook his finger at his temple. - Batten down already! I, too, Lord Black turn up! Really I do not know what you got in mind to capture the whole world?

BAM! Chair fell with a thud on the floor. Alfred Jones, the epitome of America, sharply up from the table, despite the fiercely Switzerland, who was on the opposite side. Blue eyes behind the glasses sparkled naughty fire, his mouth was twisted in anger.

- Dark Lord, you say? - He muttered. - Did you tell a communist? I, among others, the Hero and freedom fighter, and he ...

Before he could finish, he felt on his shoulder a heavy hand in glove. Body immediately if breathed cold, forcing confused silence.

- I, too, freedom fighter - he heard a voice in his ear ice belonging to Ivan Braginsky - Russia embodiment. - Well, that stopped? Language that if swallowed? Oh, what a pity, but I'm so anxious to listen to your nonsense!

Viciously zasopev America frowned and with full contempt face off his giant hand.

- Shut up, Raska! - He muttered, turning to face him. - You - the world's evil, it is known to all!

Russia in response just smiled his trademark deceptively soft smile.

- Yeah, and you yourself wanted to have this title! - Mockingly said Ivan. - That's right I can see you're out of his climb, Fyodor! - And, ignoring the trembling with anger America, continued: - Only you see, did not finish. You do then everyone goes around comes around!

Both countries have not noticed, all the hubbub around and stopped with an indescribable horror stared at the two powers, the clash which always led to conflicts. Hall plunged into silence. Nobody noticed how dramatically darkened the window and got cold in the room.

Alfred, gritting his teeth, adjusted his glasses and said slowly, putting in every word to all the hate fair-haired man:

- And would you, Rush, I told to shut up. You're nobody here. You're the one. Against me, you have no chance. You are not the country that once was.

Mask has long been frustrated as unnecessary. There was no more stupid antics jester was only the country mired in its own madness. Young, impulsive, has not made many mistakes made in other countries before it, but from what is a spectacle no less frightening. Eyes blazed with hatred, lips moved angrily spewing words like poison, thinking that fall straight to the soul and destroying, but in fact only inflame the fire of mutual loathing in the soul of another country - a country that has its own extensive experience, and experienced a lot of which has its own path of development. And the flame in my heart that no one will ever be able to repay, just to make even more flare and rise up like a reborn from the ashes.

- Oh, you idiot! - Softly moaned synchronously Britain and France, hiding under the table and under the guise of folders.

- You're just an eyesore planet - continued to ooze poison Alfred, not paying attention, as behind Russia already in full blazes raging flames purple aura, causing other, more prudent countries to back away in fright. - Very soon you will disappear from the face of the earth, and no one ever thinks of your existence. You can not fight, and I just crush you like a bug pathetic. You're gone, and my people shall dwell in your territory and speak my language. Can not you see - you already helpless! Nothing you can do to me. You can not even help his beloved sister, who now suffers and suffers bleeding! - Disgusting he grinned, clearly pleased that struck a chord, while not realizing that he had just crossed the line of what is permitted.

Crack! The head of America just quietly extends to a sensitive issue, with all the force imprinted into the table. There was a crunch, and under the head instantly formed a puddle of blood, turning golden-brown hair in a crimson color. Swept through the hall scream of terror. Someone fainted someone froze in his tracks, staring wide-eyed at the insolent looming over America Braginsky. Aura around him took a dark, almost black color, face contorted in a grimace awesome, purple flames in his eyes seemed about to break out and burn up the one who allowed himself to go beyond a reasonable.

Heavy hand abruptly grabbed America by the hair, pulling up with force, ignoring the anguished groan, showing all gathered Alfred bloodied face with a rolled sideways nose.

- Listen to me carefully, Pindostana! - Hissed Russia, as the shaking of the enemy and put his chin valve, forcing himself to look straight in the eye. - I'm alive, as long as there is at least one Russian, and we, Russian, if you forgot, do not give up. And while I'm alive, I will not let this pindosskaya hare, as you lay yourself to rake my own territory. And, if need be, - he added more quietly, with burning anger from overflowing his eyes - I personally destroy you here these very hands! And then the whole world will breathe easy!

There was a quiet crackle and crunch - this regeneration occurs in the body incarnation of America - inserted in place of the nose and broken bones fused. Russia, panting, ran his hand over his forehead, brushing off his sweat. Country slowly moved, someone peered under the table. Seemed storm receded, Russia has cooled and calmed down.

Ivan smiled and let his hair Alfred, leaving little to the side. But only Alfred delighted unexpected release as Braginsky and then spun out of their way to America again slammed on the table face, forcing the country screamed from greater horror.

- And this is for you sister, - threw Braginsky, throwing a contemptuous glance at the flowing red drops on the floor and sat down on the seat.

Ignoring the lying next regenerating personification, Ivan turned to the other countries gathered today, surprisingly - male. On his face once again played a gentle smile, as if nothing had just happened.

- Well, what's the question on the agenda? - He turned to Germany, looking at him steadily lightened to gray eyes, resting hand to head and more smiling.

Ludwig Baylshmidt, up to this point was sitting like a statue, staring with horror faded blue eyes, startled almost choked on reports that Italy was trying to feed him instead of pasta, while he was in a deep stupor. Spitting hapless paper and swearing, Germany gasped:

- I think this is quite exhausted, and return to it does not make sense.

- Absolutely agree with you - added Japan, too hard leaving the state of shock.

"No, it is necessary to wait a little Kuriles!" - Honda Kiku thought, with his face expressed nothing except stupor, from which he went quietly. "Definitely wait. I'm not so stupid as this youngster America to climb on the rampage!"

Russia came near moan. Turning his head, Ivan saw America, panting, raises his head, clasping her hands, hiding his eyes behind bangs, who took the red color of blood soak.

Russia, head cocked slightly, put his hand on the shoulder of Alfred.

- Fast as you Fedyunchik, restored! - Grin, he said. - Although not as strong and were damaging!

Alfred answered just shook his head, and then slightly squeezed:

- What happened to me? I do not remember anything!

"Yeah, right now, can not remember it!" - England thought sarcastically, getting under the table where he prudently hid together with France, incidentally throwing off his own hand with the "wine-shaped."

Russia, in response to a remark of America smiled gently.

- Dark Lord raged in you, Fyodor! - He said with a hidden irony.

"Fuck, Braginsky, I am amazed, he just insulted you, spit in the soul, and you talk to him, as if nothing had happened. Yes, I would post this in his side would not even look! Although, if you behaved in the same way as I do, then you would have to do with no one to talk to - you're too much evil with all of the saw. hell ... But you, you're just amazing, Ivan, how can you be so forgiving? " - Swirling thoughts in my head of England, as well as almost all countries have gathered today at the meeting.

Braginsky is still continued the conversation.

- You are, I suppose, tired of talking, but Fyodor? - He said, and only a few could see in the eyes of Russian sly twinkle. - And your poor little mozgushechka probably tired! - Clearly mocking, said Ivan, tapping on the table, while pretending to knock on the head of Alfred. - Oops, empty! - He chuckled. - I suppose you all night preparing it, spent it all on the cranial contents of boxes! Wanted to impress! Well, I appreciated! - Russian smiled enigmatically. - Of course, you do not intimidate intimidated, before you are far, but you've tried a good boy! - Ivan said mockingly, patting Alfred hair.

Countries all eyes stared at the scene played out in front of them, and Braginsky, completely oblivious to the fixed on him uncomprehending eyes, continued to bully dissatisfied sniffing Jones

- While you rest. Better to find the charm and bite. But, in fact, she is! - Russia said happily, pulling from the inside pocket red apple filler. - Here's a lovely, Fyodor!

- I do not Fyodor! - America wanted to rebel, but he was unceremoniously silenced ripe apple.

- On the try! - Ivan shoved in his mouth Alfred apple. - Eat for health, treat you! - He said, and he bent over to America, barely audible added: - I hope you choke on that apple! I do not forgive you for a sister!

America, not expecting such a turn, only stunned rolled his blue eyes and grunted something unintelligible in response.

"Damn, John, I'm amazed!" - Thought Germany. "Whatever you may say, no matter how abused and did not try to break - you still leave the last word! America that's how you all piled, and you typed it and muzzle and down verbally through the floor ... And how do you it works! Truly mind can not understand Russia! "

Meanwhile, as the Russian mocked America, England sat knitting his bushy eyebrows and deep in thought. Something was wrong with the decor in the room. And it was not in a clash between Russia and America, it was quite different. Arthur clearly felt the presence of foreign energy, ever-increasing, though approaching the men gathered in a hall, but its direction was very difficult to determine. If something breaks through the veil of time and space, bending, distorting the magnetic field. Somebody else was in a hurry to force countries, led, as in the magnet. And England clearly felt the presence of a special spiritual charge - magic. Only it was the opposite of his magic. Alien. Otherworldly. Acting under other laws and principles. Belonging beings from another world.

Pupils green eyes widened sharply, closing virtually all of the iris. Something must have happened.

Outside the window was dark. Sky before the light gray, clouded black, with a strange purple tint clouds. Somewhere nearby heard thunder, forcing Balts wince and squeal fall under the table. A cold gust of wind opened the window, burst into the room swirl ice, making the country involuntarily shivered and began exchanging puzzled looks. The air in the room was thick and seemed electrified. Clearly feeling the presence of magic.

"I do not like it!" - Arthur thought. "It's not like that. Yeah still in the air and rotates like going to the ceiling, right under the table!" - Kirkland frowned, looking up up. "Exactly. Yeah, Norway noticed!" - He said to look at other countries. "And Romania looks too felt! Stop, and Russia-that for which there is watching so intently?" - England surprised, eyes wide. "And because this view, if all understand ... He's not a magician! Ah, okay, I'm surprised - it's Russia, the eternal mystery to us all! But damn, what kind of crap is going on?"

France, noticing how it has changed in the face of the eternal enemy, without which he could not live, England grabbed by the shoulders and shook slightly. He flinched in surprise all over and almost fell right on Francis.

- Ah, it's you, paddling ... - he said, coming out of its torpor. - What do you want?

- Arturchik what's happening here? - In all seriousness asked Bonnefoy, staring eye contact. - And do not say that there is nothing! - Helpful he said, seeing that the Englishman wants to avoid answering.

England hesitated a split second, but still said, feeling like an unknown source of magic every moment is approaching more and more.

- Francois, remember what we are in a heap and a half years ago? With whom we were then confronted in my territory?

Francis nodded, just a darker. Such creatures, beautiful in its own way, but angry, distraught and providing a threat to all living things will never forget! And when you consider that when they encroached on the fact that they never belonged by right - this will be periodically throughout the life of nightmares! France realized that meant England, and it did not like him.

- What, again, are they? - He asked himself now feeling the strange atmosphere in the room glowed like spinning in circles.

Arthur shook his head vaguely

- Not quite, - he said. - Energy-like, but that is the essence ... strangely distorted! As if being used to someone else, and thus were exposed to some like a curse, obsessed by the parasite!

French blue eyes widened in bewilderment.

- Mon cher, you describe some mutants! - He managed. - I can not imagine such creatures!

- Here I am talking about the same - England said, extending his hand to the inner pocket, where he always had a magic wand, as he was a magician. - And I do not like it. So be ready - he turned to France, while gazing at the rest of the country, which puzzled staring at the ceiling.

Energy stored in the hall became so strong that it felt, all countries that have already felt by definition any changes in the environment is much stronger than ordinary people. No one could explain what was happening, but clearly felt that the room was something abnormal.

"What the fuck is going on?" - Thought flashed in the fair-haired head of Germany. "What the ..."

But he did not think through his thought. Suddenly, right outside the window was struck by lightning, illuminating the room for a moment fierce bright light bulb flickered and went out, plunging the room into darkness.

- Well, now, and the light turned off! - Came a quiet sad voice. - Now I just do not see! - Sad man sighed.

- Oh, you-you who is the voice in the night? - Germany came close to someone's annoyed voice.

- Bee, brother, well, do not be rude! Especially in the dark! You do not know who it is!

"Madhouse" - Slapped his hand over his face Ludwig, the good, in the dark no one saw. "The Italians are in a dark room - that can be murderous?"

- So let's light a candle! - Offered to someone on the other side of the table.

- Yeah, for the peace, or what? - Said another voice on the tempting offer.

- Dukes, aru! And if the fire arrange?

- I YOU "Ignite"! - Not his voice roared driven to handle Germany, slamming the table. - More sdureli!

- And that you be lit? - Mockingly asked someone from the darkness.

- Do not be ridiculous - resentfully said another voice "in the night."

- And you do not blather, and seek a candle! Or lighter!

- Why do we need a candle? Great see everything in the dark and without candles! - Heard the familiar, full of chutzpah voice, then the sound of footsteps, the roar of falling furniture, and the cry of a falling body.

In the hall I heard laughter.

- And yet, - prokryahtel aleck, probably at this time rubbing his bruised place. - I thought that without the candles you can not contemplate my beautiful face. So great, I sent in search of candles!

- It's about time!

- Yes somebody cell phone shine! - Someone yelled in desperation.

- Not so much fun! - I say this clearly smiling.

- So what are we going to do?

- Well, like what? Tell scary stories!

- AAAA! - Germany cry swept through the hall, why some countries fell off their chairs. - Yes, as you can play the "guessing game"? I can not figure out who and when he speaks! Respond already!

- But why? - Someone chuckled. - I'm so bad! And do not once again contemplate some face!

- Of course not! I already know that I'm fine, even in the dark!

- Idiot ...

Germany was about to rise from the table-conductive and touch calculate where someone sits and says, when someone naprygnul at him from behind, nearly fell to the floor and wail in his ear:

- Veee, Germany, I found a candle, but found the pasta!

Ludwig is perhaps the first time in his life he was glad that he was in total darkness, because even afraid to imagine what his face now! Surely they can frighten naughty children who do not want to go to sleep on time, or drug addicts in the stairwell. For German nerves were ready to surrender at any time.

"Quiet, quiet!" - Said to himself blonde. "I should not wind up over nothing, it's illogical. Though, for me, it is illogical that I now can not determine by the voices who say, and yet seemingly so long know each other ... Yes, it is strange feeling, as if the accumulation of energy in the room - I do not understand anything! "

- Italy - Germany croaked, unhooking from the little hands of the kid himself. - Sit down or I'll set fire to your nafig pasta!

- Be, I realized - muttered resentfully Feliciano, settling into place, somehow fumbled it in the dark.

- Hey, Lyudkov, do not boil! Right now Kaliningrad candle will and grant us sinners, holy fire! - Heard in the dark, sarcastic, gentle voice.

"Russia ..." - concluded Germany.

- Hey, Vanya, as can be repeated? - Gilbert's voice came from somewhere Baylshmidta former Prussia, currently poking around in the closet, trying to find a candle to the touch, but instead just rattled turning everything. - I'm Prussia!

- No, you're my upyrek red-eyed, you have long been my area! - Russian smiled. - It's time for a long time to accept. Yes, you look-look! Perhaps, and anything you can find!

- But for upyrka hurt - Romania said.

- And you did not see in the dark? - Germany surprised.

Vampire snorted irritably.

- In absolute - NO! - He blurted out and paused again.

- Hey, people! - Shouted Prussia. - I seem to have found something!

- Well, finally! - Relief forced Germany.

But his relief was short-lived.

What happened in the next moment, it was impossible to describe. Energy accumulated in the air, reached its peak, and the whole room was illuminated by bright light, forcing the men to cry and close your eyes for a moment. And when they opened them, they saw that comes from above the mysterious purple glow. All raised their heads up and froze like statues, wide eyes wide.

On the ceiling directly above a round wooden table, formed a strange purple funnel, very reminiscent of the portal in fantastic films and books. Countries stared at the object being unable to look away. There was something in this portal fascinating, mysterious and magical. Looking up, none of those present and did not notice how strange Russian grinned, while just in case groped under clothing your favorite tap.

England stiffened. Now he felt the approach of exactly five creatures with magic, but it is not clear what species belonging. Felt something strange in them, and at the same time familiar. And leave these creatures were just out of this portal.

Green eyes glowed fierce fire, hand tightened her wand under clothing.

"I do not care that they - the aliens, I do not give them anything to do with our people. They can not let the outside world. Capture and explore. And if you are going to attack - I'll kill them!"

Suddenly a bright light flashed portal and from there on the table with a scream tumbled five creatures.

Countries in the room froze in place in a deep stupor. So unexpected invasion finally knocked them out of the rut. Nobody knew what was happening and where there come from outsiders.

England was in shock. He expected to see someone you like: monsters, little green men, Francis clones, but could not possibly imagine that the mysterious creatures will be quite young girls of eighteen or twenty at the view. Even cute, especially one with blond hair. But it was in these girls what makes guard and treat their appearance - too strong connection with a certain terrain, painful, almost violent affection. Aura, which could see echoes destinies of many people, their pain, despair and joy. This could only mean one thing.

"Country!" - Kirkland frowned, folding his arms across his chest, his eyes began to move drilling strangers. "And having a weird kind of magic. And what's even more strange is too young for her appearance, how the country, there are only a few months, and already look young ladies formed. They must be like children!"

All countries gradually moved away from shock and judging by sharply posurovevshim persons thought about the same thing, and what England.

"And it is very strange. Especially those countries of our ladies present! They must hold and all of them to find out. Unanswered they will not go anywhere from here!"

So thought the man, looking incredulously at five girls who managed to get right up to them to the meeting and another who did not know that by doing so they radically change their lives ...


End file.
